Prohibited relation  Relacion prohibida
by Irasue Zira
Summary: Ren sabia que habia cometido el peor error de todos, mas haya de su imagen publica, mas haya de su prestigio, mas haya de su empresa, habia cometido el gran error de enamorarse de su joven secretaria...
1. Mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko

Olaaaa bueno mi primer fic de Skip beat pero no el primero de todos los que he hecho, espero enteramente que les guste, la trama sera algo diferente a el manga original. Aqui sho no es tan malo

01.-Mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko

(Bien, bien! Cinco minutos, faltan solo cinco minutos!) Kyoko se acomo la corbata de la blusa con rapidez mientras corria hacia el enorme edificio buscando que no se le cayeran las hojas y solicitudes de empleo ( Bien echo Kyoko ! La primera cita de trabajo que tienes y tendrás que acomodarte la maraña de cabello que te cargas!) Kyoko corrio al elevador impidiendo que este cerrara justo a tiempo aunque su tobillo sufrio las consecuencias de tales actos dado que se desgarro la malla y sangro el lugar afectado, la gente la veia impresionada ( ough! Demonios, no importa, solo cinco minutos mas!) La chica siguio corriendo en direccion ala oficina, no le faltaba mucho y si se apuraba aun podria llegar a tiempo ( no cuento con tan mala suerte y ademas...)

-Awww! Maldición!- Kyoko sintió como alguien le pisaba el pie ya lastimado por accidente, maldijo por lo bajo, no estaba de humor.

-Disculpe esta...-

-SI, si! Quitese...giganton!- El joven se movio a un lado y Kyoko continuo cojeando lo mas rapido que podia al otro elevador, al pasar miro su reloj sonriente (si! Lo voy a lograr...) Una vez que llego ala sala de entrevistas y abrio las puertas de par en par vio a otra chica a su lado esperando por el trabajo, de cabello negro azabache, alta, bien presentada y a tiempo. Kyoko se sento ignorando su mirada de extrañeza al verla y una vez que sintio la adrenalina bajar de su cuerpo pudo sentir el tremendo dolor en su tobillo molestandola, suspiro buscando una vendita en su bolsa pero encontro solo un pañuelo( aprovechar lo que tienes Kyoko...) La chica comenzo a limpiarse y soplarse para disminuir el dolor, no fue consciente de que la puerta se habia abierto dejando ver a dos jovenes y tampoco se dio cuenta de que la otra aspirante a secretaria se habia levantado al verlos. Despues de un segundo ella tambien lo hizo torpemente.

-Buenos dias señoritas...por favor sien tensen...- Ambas lo hicieron, Kyoko se acomo un cabello enmarañado detras de la oreja y se quedo muda, helada, se sintió idiota y prácticamente despedida antes de ser contratada. Un joven alto, bastante alto de apariencia extranjera, ojos cafes oscuros, con gran atractivo físico y sonrisa encantadora la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, brillante pero sobre todo falsa y aterradora ( NOOOO ES EL GIGANTÓN! QUE HARÉ, NO! SE LO REPORTARA AL PRESIDENTE DE LA EMPRESA Y LUEGO...!) El chico de lentes a su lado dejo de acomodar unas cosas y se aclaro la garganta-..Mh bien, perdonen hacerlas esperar soy Yashiro el vicepresidente comercial de esta empresa y el joven de al lado es...-Yashiro fue interrumpido por el pelinegro. El chico se levanto mirando aun a Kyoko con esa sonrisa amenzante, Kyoko jamas se habia sentido tan pequeña a lado de un gigante de los millones.

-Mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren presidente de esta empresa...es un gusto conocerlas...- (NOOOO ES EL PRESIDENTE DE LA EMPRESA! DOBLE SCHOCK!) Kyoko apenas podía ocultar su miedo, Yashiro noto con extrañeza al igual que la otra chica como Ren se acercaba a ella sonriente y asentia con la cabeza hablando de algo que al parecer solo ellos conocian-..sip! El giganton...- Kyoko no pudo soportarlo mas y se echo al suelo sorprendiendo a los tres presentes.

-LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, NO ES SU CULPA SEÑOR YO IBA DE MAL HUMOR Y DE PRISA, SU ALTURA ES PERFECTAMENTE NATURAL, COMO UN MODELO, ES MI CULPA POR SER TAN ENANA, PERDÓN!- Yashiro se acerco a detenerla de golpearse en la cabeza con sus disculpas, una vez que se controlo la situación el y Ren se propusieron a hacer su trabajo, la chica pelinegra veia a Kyoko de una forma muy extrañada.

-Bueno como saben como todo presidente necesito una secretaria, la de mi padre esta en su jubilacion y el se retiro hace una semana, por lo tanto pedi que las pree-seleccionaran entre todas para aquí tomar una decision final...si pueden presentarse...- Las chicas asintieron, la pelinegra fue la primera en pasar.

-Mi nombre es Mimori Tatsuko, tengo 19 años y estoy licenciada en finanzas y contaduria...- Yashiro asintio con una sonrisa y los tres vieron a Kyoko que por mucho lucia mas desarreglada y joven, ella trago saliva nerviosa y tomo valor.

-Mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko, tengo...16 pero cumpliré 17 en una semana y...- Yashiro la detuvo igual de sorprendido que los anteriores.

-Diiste 16...? Como es posible...- Kyoko lo interumpio nerviosa esperando que no la sacaran enseguida.

-Mis padres adoptivos me enseñaron desde pequeña sobre el tema y me licencie en finanzas a los 14, uno años después en contaduria, tome un curso basico de inversionistas que aun practico, también se sobre analizis en sistemas, programas computacionales, hablo ingles y algo de frances, tengo un reconocimiento de la institucion de altas finazas en...- Ren la detuvo con una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias señorita quedo claro que esta MUY preparada...pero ahora debo hablar algo con el vicepresidente, si las dos me hacen el favor y esperan afuera...-Ambas asintieron y salieron, Kioko se sintio insegura ante la mirada de victoria de la otra la cual se fue a hacer llamadas telefonicas al baño, la pelirroja suspiro mirandose, desarreglada y encima joven, que oportunidad tenia? Escucho vagamente lo que los dos hombres discutian con seriedad.

_-Bueno definitivamente Mogami esta mas preparada...-  
-Pero es MUY joven! No seria confiable para todos...-  
-Lo se...y la otra chica...?-  
-Pues...tambien es joven pero...sus estudios, no creo que sean suficientes...-  
-Entonces por cual te decides Ren...?-  
-Yo...no lo se...creo que...podria...-_

_-_Vas a espiarlos ahi todo el rato niña!- Kyoko se sobresalto y vio ala chica pelinegra detras de ella sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-Pe...perdone no tenia intencion de oir, y yo...-

-Escucha rinde te, el mundo de las finanzas es para gente adulta, no para niñas...- Kyoko bajo la cabeza, en ese preciso instante la puerta se abrio dejando ver a los dos hombres los cuales les abrieron paso, ambas entraron y se sentaron de nuevo, la tension se sentía en el aire para Kyoko. Una vez que se acomodaron el presidente se paro y hablo de manera amble hacia ambas.

-Bien fue una decisión difícil y usualmente nunca se hizo esto pero las contrataremos a ambas...- Kyoko y Mimori se miraron extrañadas y Yashiro se explico en lugar de Ren.

-Una sera mi secretaria y otra la de Ren, por lo tanto ambas podran trabajar aqui...- Kyoko sintio el alivio en el cuerpo, Mirmori se paro triunfante y se acerco a Ren para darle la mano en un estrechon orgulloso.

-Muchas gracias señor, no lo defraudare, cuando puedo dejar mis cosas en su oficina...?- Ren sonrio amable de nuevo.

-Bueno ahora mismo, Yashiro te llevara a tu oficina...señorita Mogami acompañeme a mi oficina...- Kyoko asintio completamente nerviosa y salio evitando el aura asesina de su compañera, solo camino dos pasillos hasta encontrarse en la oficina del joven Tsuruga, limpia ordenada y espaciosa, un tanto escondida pero al final digna de todo un presidente, el siguio caminando y le enseño aun mas adentro en una puerta casi invisible otra habitacion dentro de esa oficina, y al abrila ahi estaba su pequeña oficina de tres por tres metros con solo lo necesario para que trabajara y nada mas, Ren supuso que ella se quejaria de el reducido espacion pero recibio una cara ilusionada y agradecida que lo desconcertó considerablemente.

-Waaaah! Es el paraiso! En mis practicas trabaje en un cubiculo de un metro por un metro! Pero este es tan amplio! Muchas gracias señor! Lamento mucho el accidente y tambien lamento haberle gritado!- Ren asintio un poco apenado ( en que clase de mazmorra la tenían trabajando!)

-Bueno no es mucho pero supongo que por ahora servirá, puede empezar a trabajar mañana a primera hora...- Kyoko asintio emocionada y ligeramente sonrojada.

-Yai! Mañana estare aqui ala seis de la mañana en punto!- Ren tuvo que contenerse para reprimir algo parecido a una risa (esta loca...)

-No es necesario Mogami san...alas nueve en punto esta bien, de acuerdo...?- Kyoko asintio contenta y comenzo a cojear hasta la puerta completamente alegre, no podia creerlo era irreal, era demasiado para ser cierto, era ciertamente increible, ella como secretaria de presidencia de KNK una empresa concentrada en diseño, arte y confeccion de monumentos, su primer trabajo real ( ya basta de las practicas, al fin pude entrar!) Kyoko asintio sonriente, una vez que llego a su casa se dejo caer completamente exhausta y adolorida en su pie ( demonios que dolor)

-Ya llegaste mujer aburrida!- Kyoko fruncio el ceño.

-Sho chan no me digas asi!- Sho rodó los ojos mientras veia la tele con aburrimiento-...me fue muy bien gracias!-

-De nada...- Kyoko rodo los ojos y comenzó a dejar sus cosas en la mesa, miro a sho levemente molesta de que siguiera holgazaneado.

-Sho no te han dicho que lo mejor de las visitas es cuando se van...?- Sho levanto la vista molesto.

-Quieres que me vaya aun cuando vivo un apartamento abajo! Eres repulsiva y cruel!- Kyoko rodo los ojos y comenzo a quitarse el abrigo y deshacerse la corbata-...como sea creo que me ire con los chicos de la banda a practicar...- Y dicho esto salio, Kyoko nego sonriendo (sho...) se echo en su cama a dormir y suspiro bajando la cabeza( me siento culpable por como le grite a mi jefe...el trato de disculparse primero y yo lo grite muy feo, ahora me siento en deuda con el...) Kyoko suspiro y miro su ordenador. ( Nada como trabajar eficientemente para tener contento a un jefe...)

* * *

Ren dejo su saco en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la corbata mientras bebia un vaso de whisky para descansar el cuerpo, habia sido un dia dificil desde el inicio hasta el momento en el contrato a las dos secretarias, al menos guardaba la esperanza de que al tener secretaria su trabajo se reduciera considerablemente. Se echo en la cama terminandose su whisky y recordando a las dos candidatas, sobre todo a una de ellas ( atolondrada, descuidada y desequilibrada...me pregunto si habre echo bien en contratarla tambien...) Ren miro al techo recordando su expresión.

"LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, NO ES SU CULPA SEÑOR YO IBA DE MAL HUMOR Y DE PRISA, SU ALTURA ES PERFECTAMENTE NATURAL, COMO UN MODELO, ES MI CULPA POR SER TAN ENANA, PERDON!"

Ren no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita ahogada al recordarla disculparse y al mismo tiempo pegarse en la frente fuertemente, repentinamente se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo extraño nada digno de el; reirse por nada. El era un hombre serio de 21 años y siempre trataba de lucir profesional y bien organizado, su empresa en esos momentos lo era todo para el y necesitaba gente buena que la mantuviera en lo alto como el había echo hasta ese entonces su padre Kuu, sin embargo cada vez que lo recordaba un pedazo de risa escaba de sus labios, esa chica era aun una niña definitivamente ( tal vez no sera lo mismo que otras secretarias pero confio en sus ganas de trabajar...aparecerse alas 6 de la mañana...que ocurrencias!) Ren sonrio de nuevo, repentinamente su sonrisa se desvanecio al recordar lo que le habia dicho su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

"Es MUY joven no seria confiable para todos"

(16 años ah...) Ren dio otra vuelta en la cama sin poder dormir ( ciertamente es joven...realmente joven...) el chico estaba consiente la situacion y de que su nueva secretaria no seria aceptada tan fácilmente en la empresa, eso era natural pero el estaba seguro por que cuando la vio noto ese brillo en los ojos, esas ganas de trabajar que vio en el cuando apenas era un joven de 16 años igual que ella ( sera muy emocionante ver el progreso que esta niña tiene en la empresa...) Y dicho esto cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir un poco para al fin mañana entrar a trabajar con su nueva adquision...

* * *

Kyoko termino de plancharse el largo cabello y ponerse su traje azul que habia comprado hacia mese para su primer ia de trabajo, sonrio emocionanda mirando sus cosas lista, sus discos de programas de contabilidad, su almuerzo, sus notas, unas plumas en fin lo necesario para un primer dia, sonrio emocionada mientras se ponía el perfume de la marca "Royal Snow" o como ella y Sho lo llamaba "Royal Odette" , se dejo el largo cabello hasta la cintura suelto cayendo libre para no verse tan niña y se maquillo muy levemente para aparentar mas edad, cuando salio Sho la vio de arriba a abajo y de abajo arriba, Kyoko cerro un ojo divertida y emocionada.

-Dime algo me veo bien...?- Shotaro sabia perfectamente el mensaje escondido en esa pregunta el cual era " De que edad me veo" ,el rubio sonrio contestando con sinceridad absoluta a posta.

-muy bien, casi pareces de diecisiete años...- Dicho esto toco algunos acordes con su guitarra, Kyoko fruncio el ceño molesta.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad...- Shotaro asintio mientras Kyoko partia, la pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia la empresa ( Jo! Ese shotaro! No se molesta ni un poco en disimular, y yo siempre lo ando adulando!) Una vez que llego ala empresa subio el elevador pasandose el cabello por detras de la oreja y llego a su oficina para acomodar algunas cosas, no le sorprendio no ver aun a su jefe dado que habia llegado media hora ante de lo previsto, lo que le dio tiempo de arreglar sus cosas, recibir dos llamadas y leer los recados en la contestadora ademas de revisar la agenda que un sorprendido Yashiro le entro al verla a si de profesionista aun con ese aire infantil que solo ella poseia. Despues se fue a investigar unas cosas de la empresa en la internet, finalmente escucho una voz familiar saludando y salio emocionada y contenta.

Al salir y verlo Kyoko se dio cuenta por primera vez el tipo de Jefe que tenia, limpio pulcro y de buena familia, bien parecido y de sonrisa encantadora aunque su cara de desconcierto que en ese momento poseia tambien era bastante hipnotizante, ademas era amable y la habia perdonado por sus descuidos ( y cree en mi apesar de mi corta edad...). Ren se tardo unos segundo en desviar la mirada de la chica que se había arreglado y se aclaro la garganta.

-Mh...bien Mogami san por favor revise la correspondencia y...- Kyoko se adelanto emocionada tratando de sonar professional.

-Recibio cartas de el museo nacional de cultura y belleza, una peticion de negocios de la casa de las telas y una oferta especia de las vasijas "Chiang Zuahn" que iba a comprar...- Ren se sorprendió un poco pero continuo

-Bien también consiga los cheques de...-

-Aqui esta los del banco "Kino" los de las empresas de insumos del sur, anexado uno de la bolsa de valores que Yashiro san previamente me mando para firmar y los sobres con el dinero recibidos de los ultimos negocios que habia cerrado...-

-Entonces los mensajes de...-

-En la contestadora se encontraban mensajes de el expresidente que queria hablar con usted, una modelo que queria negociar acerca de una promocional de los productos artisticos que se venden y un joven llamado "Reino" que quiere hablar acerca de planes a futuro para hacer cotizaciones con productos importados de ceramica en el estilo " Fantasmagorico minimalista" que tenia pensado hacer el diseñador de la empresa...- Ren espero pacientemente a que terminara con los brazos cruzados y una vez que escucho mas de dos segundos de silencio le hablo algo serio.

-Supongo que sera tonto preguntar si ya acomodaste tu oficina...- Kyoko se paso unos cuantos cabellos detras de la oreja con nerviosimo.

-No señor...yo mas bien...ya la acomode...- Ren asintio y miro todo lo que tenia listo y suspuso que terminaria hasta esa tarde.

-Bien! Entonces hagame un favor, lleve el contrato de la modelo a la secretaria de personal, despues lleve estos cheques a Yashiro y regrese a esperar mis instrucciones...- Kyoko asintio sonriente.

-Si señor! Permiso...- Dicho esto cerro la puerta, Ren dejo de sonreir y se dejo caer mas comodamente en su silla ( esta mujer! Definitivamente va mas haya del ritmo que esperaba...!) Miro todas las cosas de ese dia listas ( jamas crei...que en realidad estuviera tan capacitada...) Ren suspiro y movió algunas cosas, solo entonces noto una taza de cafe caliente, expreso con dos sobres de azucar, se sorprendio levemente y se pregunto quien lo habia dejado ahí ( Apesar de que Yashiro conoce mis gustos no es tan cursi como para dejarme esto aqui...) Ren sorbio y se dio cuenta de que apenas le cayo como un regalo del cielo, suspiro aliviado y tranquilo, una voz conocida lo detuvo.

-Esto es vida no...? Aun piensas que no es confiable...- Ren sonrio inconsientemente.

-Esa chica...hizo todo esto, no la subestimare de nuevo...- Yashiro asintio viendo practicamente todo hecho y sonrio sentandose.

-Me pregunto temprano acerca de que te gustaba en las mañanas, dude en decirle pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era en compensasion por decirte Giganton, aunque tiene razon...- Ren fruncio el ceño.

-No es mi culpa que los japoneses sean tan bajos...- Yashiro subio los hombros y miro el trabajo echo y a su jefe en cierta forma completamente relajado, trato de cambiar de tema de manera burlona.

-Cambiando de tema...viste lo diferente y mona que se veia hoy en la mañana...? Me vengo quedando con ella...- Ren su puso completamente serio y vio a Yashiro profundamente profesional.

-Sabes perfectamente que las relaciones de ese tipo en la empresa estan prohibidas, ademas la pobre es una chiquilla aun...- Yashiro sonrio con sorna.

-No me digas que ahora es tu protegida...- Ren negó.

-No pero...no crees que seria cruel lastimarla...? Usualmente eres tu el que me dice ese tipo de cosas...- Yashiro sonrio.

-Bien entiendo, solo bromeaba general, no tienes por que preocuparte- Ren nego con la cabeza ante las molestia de su amigo, unos minutos despues entro la chica con todo terminado y sonriendo.

-Buenos dias Yashiro san, esto aquí esta el contrato firmado y una cita de la modelo para venir a trabajar hoy...- Ren asintio, Yashiro recordo algo importante y hablo con ella.

-Kyoko se me venia escapando para hoy...- Ren sonrió con satisfaccion al escuchar a su secretaria interrumpiendo a Yashiro de manera energetica.

-Si yashiro san, para hoy tienen dos almuerzos de negocios en el club de inversionistas, un cena con los proveedores de artesanias y cerámica y una cita de negocios con el banco de Kino...- Yashiro abrió la boca impresionado, estuvo apunto de hablar pero Kyoko se adelanto si darse cuenta causando una risita ahogada en Ren-...ah se me olvidaba necesito que me diga donde estaban las cotizaciones que necesito para empezar a trabajar en el plan de negocios que me pidio el Banco Monetario del centro, para sacar mas créditos y poder pagar las tasas de intereses, no se preocupe por los cheques, ya me encargue yo de eso...bueno creo que es todo asi que permiso...-

-Propio Mogami san...- Yashiro aun estaba con la boca abierta sin haberse sacado las palabras de la boca, miro a Ren atonito señalando la puerta donde la chica entro y Ren sonrio complacido a mas no poder-...lo vez, es la mujer maravilla de las finanzas...-

-Nunca...me habia dejado sin palabras una secretaria...Ren esa mujer es un milagro...- Ren asintió viendo ala puerta Yashiro sonrio con malicia-...creo que se esta ganando puntos contigo mas rápido de lo que me imagine...- El pelinegro lo vio cofuso y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se puso serio de nuevo.

-Ah, no, no! Solo lo normal, como toda mujer trabajadora...- Yashiro asintió.

-Tanto trabajo y ni si quiera un gracias...donde han quedado los caballeros hoy en dia...-( di en el clavo!) Yashiro sonrio al ver como Ren se habia quedado callado y serio, si algo sabia de su amigo es que detestaba ser descortés con la gente y mucho mas con quien le ayudaba, ahora debia estarse regañando a si mismo por no haberle agradecido ala chica y encima esa frase, sonrio y se aclaro la garganta llamando su atención-...voy a salir a mi oficina, cuando estes listo nos vamos al almuerzo ok...?- Ren asintió y una vez que el chico salio se dio un leve golpe en la frente ( soy una bestia!) Miro ala puerta de la pequeña oficina de la chica y suspiro ( voy a agradecerle, no podre con la culpa despues...) Se paro de su asiento y entro abrio la puerta del pequeño cubículo, ella al verlo se paro en señal de respeto, Ren paso dejando la puerta abierta.

-Si señor...? Se le ofrece algo...? Alguna falla en mis informes...?- Ren negó al instante.

-No, no, no...eso es imposible...eso solo que...si te soy sincero me haz demostrado en 7 minutos lo que yo esperaba que lograras hacer en siete meses...llevas un ritmo impresionante...-Kyoko sintió que se ruborizaba y se agarro el cabello algo chiveada.

-Bueno no...perdone si tengo una actitud infantil o muy energetica es solo que...este es mi primer trabajo y...y si me equivoco no dude en romper mis trabajos mal hecho y castigarme!- Ren rio internamente ante sus ademanes, arreglada como mujer o no ella seguia siendo niña.

-No lo creo...eres muy eficiente y me agradan tus ganas para trabajar...eres la mujer que necesito...- Ren le levanto la cara por la barbilla levemente de forma amistosa, Kioko sonrio ante esa mirada confiada ( Tsuruga san...el es tan bueno y comprensible con una chica primeriza...es como si un dios me estuviese haciendo un cumplido)

-Ren...no queria interrumpir me acaban de llamar de el banco que la cita se adelanto una hora...- Ren dejo de sonreír soltando a Kyoko al instante y fue tras de Yashiro, por alguna razon en todo el trayecto al banco el chico no dejaba de mirarlo de esa forma tan maliciosa y molesta haciéndolo sentir incomodo e irritado, ahora que lo habia visto agradeciéndole de esa forma despreocupada a Kyoko iba a pensar otra cosa y no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta dentro de un buen rato, suspiro bajando la cabeza en el rojo y viéndolo ceñudo.

-Si quieres decir algo hazlo, eres molesto!- Yashiro sonrio imitandolo usando una pelota antiestres como si fuese Kyoko y su barbillas, el pelinegro la cargaba de vez en cuando en el carro.

-"Eres la mujer que necesito..."- Yashiro se echo a reir y avento la pelota al asiento trasero completamente eufórico, jamas había visto esa expresion en su amigo, y ahora no encontraba nada mas divertido que burlarse de el-...perdon es que en si la situacion es divertida dado que tu querías echarla ayer por gritarte Giganton!- Ren rodo los ojos.

-Superalo yashiro...solo estaba agradeciendole como me lo recomendaste...-Yashiro asintio.

-Y en que forma, la haz dejada prendada!- Ren lo miro afiladamente, no le gustaba ese tono que pretendia esconder un mensaje.

-A que te refieres!-

-Ren...las mujeres a esa edad se enamoran facilmente, se enamoran del amigo, del cartero, del repartidor de pizza, del cantante famoso, de cualquier persona amable por que son cosas de la edad! Tu sabes la ilusion que creaste en ella en ese justo instante...? - Ren la vio incredulo.

-Estas hablando enserio...? Por favor...solo fue un acto amable...no creo que ninguna mujer si distinguir la edad se tome una simple caricia en serio...-

* * *

Kyoko se toco la barbilla algo sonrosada ( la mujer...que necesita...estan...) Kyoko se sonrojo y dio vueltas en la silla de su cubiculo emocionada ( tan amable! Es como un dios , el dios de las finanzas, un sempai!) Kyoko alzo el puño triunfante ( lo sabia le cause una buena impresion asi fue! Mi ascenso sera enseguida y sere una gran finanzista! Ganare la apuesta!) Kyoko sonrio recordando las palabras de su ami-enemigo

"Te aseguro a que me vuelvo un cantante famoso antes de que tu te hagas una finanzista reconocida"

( Si shotaro, sufre al ver que ganare!) Kyoko sonrio emocionada y miro el reloj ( ya casi es hora de salir asi que mejor dejare todo listo para irme...) Una vez que Kyoko aseguro todo y le dejo una nota explicando unas cosas a Ren salio de la oficina con una energia nueva, con una nueva visualisacion de las cosas por que sin importar como o que ella triunfaria en el mundo de las finanzas...

* * *

Bueno es el inicio, obvio el romance empieza despues, espero que les guste y dejen reviews


	2. Las necesidades de un hombre

Olaaaa bueno en realidad espero que comenten acerca de que le esta pareciendo ok! Bueno sin mas el sig capi. En este caap se ve la atraccion de ren hacia Kyoko y en el sig sera inverso.

02.- Las necesidades de un hombre...

Ren suspiro con aburrimiento mientras comenzaba la rutina, despertar, ducharse, vestirse, alistarse para ir ala oficina, conducir, llegar ala oficina, siempre todo monotomo y aburrido, un completo complejio de lo que llevaba viviendo en los ultimos 5 años. Sin embargo algo extraordinario sucedio esa mañana, algo que rompio la rutina por completo. Un grito desgarrador, un sonido de golpe, la palabra "sangre" proveniente de su propia secretaria, dentro de su propia oficina. El pelinegro se sobresalto ante semejante grito y corrio ala oficina al ver lo que pasaba, jamas se imagino que veria algo como eso.

-Noooooo! He manchado de sangre el trabajo para Tsuruga san! Que hare, con que lo limpio, ahh! sigue sangrando! Pero como es posible!Esto debe ser una maldición lanzada por la envidia de Shotaro!- Ren se tapo la boca conteniendo una sonrisa, volteo al pasillo en donde la gente comenzaba a asomarse esperando la oportunidad de criticar, cerro la puerta de la oficina antes de que comenzaran las criticas, en ese momento Kyoko se dio cuenta de que el la estuvo viendo todo el tiempo en su ajetreo y se sonrojo completamente (NOOOO! ME HA VISTO SER TORPE Y ENCIMA LLAMARLE TSURGA SAN SIN SU PERMISO, EN VEZ DE "JEFE"!) Ren se aclaro la garganta poniendose serio y se sentó en su escritorio.

-Mogami san...puedes venir un momento...- Kyoko sintio que se le espinaba hasta el ultimo cabello de la espalda, trato de ocultar "eso" con una bolsa, un sweter y un guante pero era demasiado estorboso y valla que le dolia, al final no le quedo mas opcion que salir con las manos en la espalda dejandolas fuera de vision de su jefe, Ren hablo tranquilo-...dime cual es el problema...te lastimaste no es así...?- Kyoko sintio asin verlo por la vergüenza.

-Uh...si señor pero...yo...lamento haber gritado como una tonta...-Ren asintio con amabilidad y hablo como si fuera obvio.

-Y que te paso...?- Se sorprendio un poco al ver que la cara de la chica se ponia completamente roja y negaba con aturdimiento.

-Ah nada...solo me golpee y sangre un poco, es mi culpa por exagerar tanto y...- Ren sonrio de manera deslumbrante mostrando que su paciencia se acababa e incomodando mas ala chica-por favor perdoneme y!-

-Muestrame la mano...-Kyoko ya no encontro mas rutas de escape y saco la mano herida o mas bien el dedo herido, se tapo la cara con la otra mano al escuchar la expresionde asombro del jefe junto a su incredula cara-...oh cielos...tu dedo...- ( se...se...engrapo... los dedos...) De el dedo indice de la chica una engrapadora yacia colgada, Ren despues de los tres segundos de incredulidad se acerco a ella y tomo su mano intentando safar el artefacto, despues de unos minutos lo logro, para su sorpresa la chica no se quejo ni una vez. Despues de tomar la engrapadora y tirarla ala basura la vio sin saber que hacer ( tengo una ganas de reirme...)

-Perdon...soy muy torpe...- Ren nego aun con la mano de la chica siendo inspeccionada.

-De eso nada, solo fue un accidente, curate esa herida y trata de ser mas cuidadosa vale...?- Kyoko asintio aun apenada y salio de ahi, una vez que lo hizo el presidente dejo caer su cabeza en el escritorio haciendo fuerza para no reir (se engrapo el dedo...) Simplemente jamas se habia imaginado un accidente mas estupido en su vida y sobre todo al armar tanto jaleo por ello, sin embargo viniendo de ella se tornaba mas que estúpido, se volvia adorable. Después de varios minutos la jornada volvió a ser la misma, el trabajando y ella acatando y recibiendo ordenes, no obstante apenas la recordaba dando vueltas como loca en el pequeño cubiculo le entraban ganas de reir aunque se limitaba a solo sacar una sonrisa, después de ver este acontecimiento algo extraño varias veces Yashiro lo cuestiono atonito aprovechando que Kyoko se habia ido a almorzar.

-Te paso algo bueno hoy...?- Ren le vio extrañado, el castaño simplemente se acerco a su amigo.

-Por que...?- Yashiro rodo los ojos ( este tipo es tan evidente...esa cara seria no me engaña...)

-Bueno quitando el echo de que no estas con tu expresion aburrida habitual y haz sonreido para ti mismo de manera extraña al menos tres veces deduzco que algo muy bueno o gracioso te sucedio...- Ren sonrio al recordar, el chico con anteojos sonrio de manera maliciosa-...tiene que ver con Kyoko chan...?-

-Por que tendría que ver con ella...?- Ren fruncio el ceño, siempre intentando irritarlo con sus conclusiones erroneas, Yashiro encabezaba ala gente que mas lo sacaba de quicio por que de alguna forma u otra terminaba viendo atravez de el.

-Solo decia... últimamente se te ve aburrido...crei que amabas tu trabajo...- Ren suspiro mirando al techo.

-Amo mi trabajo, de eso vivo y lo aprendi de mis padres desde pequeño pero...no se aveces me aburre tanta perfeccion...- Yashiro asintio entendiendo el problema de su compañero.

-Vida de rutina eh...?- El pelinegro asintio y el cuatro ojos sonrio sabiendo la solucion-...Ren, lo que tu necesitas es... una mujer...-Ren rodo los ojos ya sabiendo lo que venia ( Una hermosa flor que cautive tus incoloros matorrales...) - Una hermosa flor que cautive tus incoloros matorrales...-

-He estado com millones de mujeres y termina siendo lo mismo, si la solucion fuera una mujer mis necesidades habrían acabado hace años...- El castaño se ajusto los lentes haciendose el sabio y hablo seguro de si mismo.

-Yo no hablo de cualquier mujer...si no de "La mujer"...- El pelinegro comenzo a firmar unos cheques que Kyoko le había dejado en el escritorio intentando ignorarlo.

-Escucha no se a lo que te refieres, todas las mujeres son iguales a mi parecer...- Yashiro vio al cielo en busca de ayuda y nego con la cabeza varias veces sentandose en el escritorio.

-Ren, ren, ren...escucha las mujeres se clasifican,para hombres como tu, en diferentes ramas...- El presidente le vio extrañado y Yashiro continuo gustoso de haber captado su atencion-...estan las "amigas" esas de una noche que no vuelves a ver de nuevo en meses! Es mas esa noche de pasion con ella no existio, punto! A menos que regresen por otra noche de pasion...luego viene la novia o las novias...- Ren rodo los ojos.

-Yashiro no hay fundamentos en tu...- El chico de anteojos continuo interrumpiendolo de manera energetica.

-Las novias se clasifican en importantes, esas a las que si llamas y te preocupas de ellas y las normales con las cuales solo hablas de vez en cuando y sales a un lugarcillos, pero! "La mujer" es diferente a todas ellas, por que esa mi querido compañero sera de la cual estes enamorado...- Ren fruncio el ceño casi ofendido.

-Insinuas que nunca he estado enamorado...?- Yashiro subio los hombros y se paro del escritorio para dar una vuelta con una sonrisa burlona.

-No lo insinuo amigo, lo sé...- Ren nego con la cabeza.

-Es ridiculo...he estado...- Yashiro lo interrumpio.

-Encaprichado tal vez pero no enamorado, se lo que te digo, eso se...se nota en el aire, en las expresiones...en los gestos, te hace sonreír con solo verla...tu sabes...- Ren lo miro ceñudo y algo harto de la conversacion.

-Habla el experto en mujeres...- Yashiro se cruzo de brazos.

-Dado que estoy feliz mente casado se que es estar enamorado, cosa que tu no...- Ren se decidio a irgnorarlo y Yashiro continuo-...necesitas a una chica dulce, graciosa, inteligente, ruda cuando sea necesario, discreta...que no llame la atencion...-

-Vete a trabajar...-Yashiro iba a continuar pero el pelinegro lo amenazo con la mirada asesina-...ahora...-

-Bien, bien ya me voy!- Una vez que el chico de anteojos se fue Ren se echo en la silla completamente exhausto de esa cansada conversacion, Ren sabia perfectamente que su amigo tenia razon, nunca habia estado completamente enamorado, casi siempre se encaprichaba y le agarraba gusto alas mujeres pero para el ellas tan facil como llegaban igual de facil se iban y no lo dañaba en lo mas minimo, suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras hacia proyecciones acerca de sus proximos negocios, sin embargo la concentracion no le basto, el tema se le habia quedado atorado en la cabeza (bien...mi vida no es muy divertida ultimamente...)

"Noooooo! He manchado de sangre el trabajo para Tsuruga san! Que hare, con que lo limpio, ahh! sigue sangrando! Pero como es posible!Esto debe ser una maldición lanzada por la envidia de Shotaro!"

Sus labios se curvaron levemente mientras recordaba el extraño rito que ella hacia al llorar de desesperacion, repentinamente sintio una sensación terrible en la espalda y negó con la cabeza (ahi mucho trabajo que hacer)

* * *

Kyoko estornudo una vez mas dentro de su cubiculo y maldijo por lo bajo ( wah! Por que me tenia que pasar esto a mi...me vengo resfriando justo ahora...) La pelirroja continuo trabajando en su hoja de calculo con cansancio (encima se me ha manchado la camisa por "ese" accidente con Mimori...) despues de unos minutos sin descanso Kyoko dejo todo listo de ese dia y salio dispuesta a irse, al salir vio su jefe aun trabajando y se acerco de manera un poco cansada.

-Disculpe...me preguntaba si podia irme a casa...?- Ren levanto la mirada y asintio con un seco si, ante esto la pelirroja comenzo caminar fuera de los edificios con el uniforme aun mojado, casi llegando ala puerta una chica la llamo desde el baño, Kyoko se señalo algo dudosa y al darse cuenta de que le hablaban a ella se acerco al baño, ahi se encontraba otra secretaria, la miro con desgana y extendio hacia ella un traje, Kyoko se quedo dudosa-...ah...?-

-Vi lo que paso en la cafetería y te dire que solo te ayudo por que esa tal Mimori me desagrada bastante...- Kyoko sintio que las lagrimas salian de sus ojos mientras un moquito agripado le salia por la nariz.

-Mouko san...eres tan buena! Yo siempre pense que me odiabas!- Mouko rodo los ojos molesta.

-Apenas te conozco de una semana...ademas pescaras un resfriado...- Kyoko asintio limpiándose las lagrimas de agradecimientos y comenzo a quitarse la ropa para cambiarse el humedo uniforme por el seco que le ofrecia su compañera.

-Uh...este uniforme de quien es...?-

-La empresa tiene uno o dos de repuestos para este tipo de accidentes, por eso decidi traértelo...-Kyoko asintio cambiandose la camisa, Mouko la vio dudosa-...exactamente por que empezo el problema...?- Kyoko suspiro depresiva.

-Bueno...no no lo se...todo fue muy extraño...

++++Flash Back++++

(Wahhh que delicia, nada mejor que un rico almuerzo al aire libre en la calle de enfrente de la empresa...) Kyoko asintio contenta mientras comia un poco mas de su bento, aun no podía creer que se encontraba trabajando en la empresa desde hacia una semana, para ella eso era simplemente magico, el tener un sueldo, ganarse la vida y trabajar al lado de personas maravillosas como Tsuraga Ren y Yashiro san (sip...soy tan afortunada...). Después de unos minutos en los cuales la chica estuvo agradeciendo por su trabajo y comiendo sintio una presencia extraña, mas que eso era un sentimiento de muerte, dirigido hacia ella. Volteo un poco temerosa y sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la espina dorsal al ver detras de ella a Mimori con una cara de terror total.

-Ahhh! Mi...mimori chan...que...que...-

-Nada de Mimori chan! Por que...como es que tu...conseguiste el puesto de secretaria de presidencia, tu niñata ignorante!- Kyoko trago saliva al sentir que ella la rodeaba inspeccionándola de arriba a abajo-...por que vienes tan presentable ah...? Ganandose creditos extras con el jefe...?- Ante eso Kyoko sintio que su temor se iba y nacia la indignación.

-JAMAS! Como puedes si quiera concebir eso! Tsuruga san es una persona increible que jamas se acercaria si quiera a insultar mi atuendo! Es como un dios! EL DIOS DE LAS FINANZAS!- Mimori primero se quedo incredula, despues ofendida, esa chica habia pasado de la ira a la adoracion en un segundo, como es que ella, siendo tan tonta y tan infantil le había ganado el puesto! ( que es solo una ñina coño!)

-CALLA! No importa como, vas a caer! Cerdita indisiosa!- En ese momento Kyoko sintio como un vaso de agua helada que ella misma habia llenado cai en su pecho de forma cruel, se quedo seca, congelada, Mimori la vio seria-...si dices una palabra...te aniquilare...-

++++Fin Flash Back++++

-Y en resumidas cuentas eso paso...- Mouko asintio pensativa y Kyoko ya vestida se acerco urgida de respuestas sincera de su primer amiga en ese lugar-...mouko chan! Acaso crees que ella tenga razon? Soy muy mala para esto!- Mouko suspiro viendola con reminiscencia.

-No...he escuchado buenos comentarios de ti...pero la edad, nunca antes entro alguien tan joven...- Kyoko la vio confundida.

-Pero tu luces de mi edad...- Mouko asintio.

-Si pero yo solo estoy en practicas del bachillerato haciendo cosas irrelevantes...- Despues de esa pequeña platica Kyoko suspiro algo preocupada, incluso ella misma se preguntaba la razon por la cual había sido contratada con su edad y en el puesto mas importante de entre las secretarias, ahora se encontraba caminando hacia la salida para irse a su casa, el frio persistia, aunque ya no estuviese empapada ( este uniforme me queda ajustado, y esta falda esta muy corta...tengo frio...) Kyoko suspiro ( ya que te lo han prestado no puedes poner "peros") Una vez que estuvo en la calle espero el bus un rato hundida en sus pensamiento y abrazando su bolso (tal vez Mimori tiene razon y deberia actuar mas madura aun...esto podria causarle problemas a Tsruga san y no quiero que eso pase por nada!) Entonces la pelirroja asintio contenta soltandose el largo cabello ondulado (empezando por ahora sere mas madura y tratare de ser menos torpe!)

* * *

"una chica dulce, graciosa, inteligente, ruda cuando sea necesario, discreta...que no llame la atencion..."

(El dijo eso pero...en realidad existe una mujer así...?) Ren dio vuelta ala esquina con su ferrari dirigiendose a su apartamento, se paro en uno de los semaforos que marcaba el color rojo y suspiro (Es fácil decirlo pero dudo que haya gente con esas cualidades juntas, es algo completamente contradictorio decir que una mujer dulce pueda ser ruda...y viceversa...) El semaforo marco de nuevo verde y el pelinegro continuo metiéndose por una calle que lo aproximaria a los apartamentos, una calle poco transitada (en vez de pensar en eso deberias ver que hacer con la junta directiva que viene encima...) Asintio dando por echo cortar el tema y paro en otro semaforo, sin embargo esta vez algo o mas bien alguien llamo su atención. Una mujer, de mediana estatura, delgada, con cabello pelirrojo ondulado y caminando sola alas doce de la noche ( Mogami san...?) Adelanto su auto hasta estar a su nivel y se asomo para verificar, en efecto era ella, sin embargo algo que lo extraño fue que la chica apresuro el paso, teniendo al auto no hizo mas que acelerar un poco mas y ella camino aun mas rápido ( por que sigue corriendo...? )

-Mogami san!- Ante esto la aludida se sobresalto y se quedo parada en seco, como es que esa persona desconocida sabia su nombre...? ( Seguro es un secuestrador o algo, lo sabia es culpa de esta falda corta que grita "Secuestrame" por todos lados!) Ren se asomo para que ella lo viera -...estas bien...?- En ese momento Kyoko sintio que una balde de alivio le caia al cuerpo destensandola por completo ( es Tsuruga san...dios pensé que...era otra persona...)

-Ah...si señor...solo estaba caminando a casa...- Ren vio el reloj de nuevo.

-A las doce de la noche...? No es un poco tarde para eso...?- Kyoko sonrio un tanto apenada bajándose la falda de atras.

-Uhm...si pero tuve un inconveniente...pero no vivo lejos de aqui, esto mañana tendre listo lo necesario para trabajar en la junta que se avecina...esto buenas noches...- Dicho esto Ren la vio partir caminando lentamente (es algo tarde y si Yashiro se entera diria algo como " Dejar a una señorita guapa caminando sola en la noche tan peligrosa, que falta de educacion") acelero otro poco poniendose a su altura de nuevo y abrió una de las puertas del auto con el control automatico, Kyoko lo vio confundida.

-Sube te llevo a tu casa...- En ese momento la chica se quedo completamente anonagada y despues de dos segundos nego incredula (No! No puede ser! Una secretaria comun y corriente como yo en un carro lujoso y con un hombre bien parecido es demasiado para ser cierto!) Sin embargo aun con todo y su congestion emocional Kyoko sonrio tranquilamente sin expresarlo.

-Ah...no esta bien, de verdad que mi casa esta cerca y...-

-Mogami subete...- Ante esa cara de amabilidad falsa y esa voz autoritaria Kyoko no hizo mas que entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de si, estar en el asiento del copiloto era realmente incomodo, sobre todo el silencio. Kyoko se agarraba el cabello con nerviosismo sin saber que decir, fue Ren quien hablo primero-...por donde vives...?- Kyoko asintio nerviosa.

-Ah si, los apartamentos de la calle 23, cerca de un hospital general...- Ren asintio sin decir nada ya sabiendo la direccion. Asi estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, cuando Kyoko no lo resisitio exploto completamente apenada-...perdon! Usted no debería tener la necesidad de estar llevándome a mi casa a estas horas de la noche! que diria su novia o su familia! Perdone solo soy una molestia...- Ren sonrio levemente.

-Tranquila, no eres una molestia, y soy soltero...- Kyoko se quedo levemente sorprendida (cualquiera pensaria que es un joven que tiene novia o algo así...es tan maduro...) Kyoko de pronto se vio a si misma horrorizada ( por que estoy pensando en esto! No deberia importarme si es soltero o no...si lo supiera diría que soy una chismosa!) Ren la vio algo tensa y suspiro, prontamente se sumio en un silencio a si mismo al darse cuenta de un error que habia cometido, la chica hablo para bajar la tension.

-Oh...ya veo...disculpe acerca de mañana, si quiere puedo adelantar algo de trabajo, para mi no es molestia!- Ren nego mientras daba la vuelta ala esquina y paraba frente a unos partamentos.

-No te preocupes, mejor asegurate de descansar y estar lista para mañana...- Kyoko asintio viendo que ya habia llegado a su casa, vaya que el tiempo pasaba rapido, se dispuso a salir pero antes de hacerlo se volteo completamente apenada ante su propia ola de valor que la habia impulsado a preguntarle algo.

-Esto...yo...me preguntaba si a usted le disgusta mi actitud con el trabajo...- Ren la vio levemente confundido y Kyoko se explico jugando con su cabello-...bueno últimamente he pensado que me comporto muy infantil aun cuando deberia tomar las cosas mas enserio y...bueno...soy infantil..?- Ren se quedo levemente aturdido por unos segundos, esa imagen enfrente de el, ella vestida como toda una mujer y sin embargo actuando avergonzada como una niña jugando con su cabello, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, le habia hecho pensar muchas cosas, todas relacionadas a un solo pensamiento (se ve preciosa...) y tan repentinamente como llego el pensamiento fue desechado para dejar paso a otro (que pasa conmigo, es solo un niña! Apartir de hoy trabajare menos y me ire a dormir mas temprano...)-...Tsuruga san...?- Kyoko se tapo la boca completamente avergonzada al haber cometido un gran error; llamarlo por su apellido-...perdone señor...-

-No...esta bien, me gusta que llames asi...decirme señor me hace sentir viejo...-Kyoko asintio ligeramente ruborizada y ren continuo con lo otro algo serio-...en cuanto tu actitud...creo que si es infantil...- Ren no reparo en la cara depresiva que puso la chica, en lugar de eso continuo sonriendo ligeramente-...pero creo que si cambiaras...le quitarias algo de diversion a mi vida...- Kyoko lo vio atonita y el presidente dejo de sonreír algo contrariado (sigo diciendo cosas sin pensar...) algo mas serio le hablo-...solo preocupate en ser tu misma...- Kyoko asintio y despues de una despedida rapida lo vio partir en su auto, suspiro aliviada ( wah! crei que iba a explotar pero...en ese momento Tsuruga san...fue tan amable...es como el dios de la amabilidad...)

* * *

Ren dio otra vuelta en su cama sin poder dormir, no lograba entenderse, jamas se habia encontrado tan perturbado y todo por culpa de Yashiro, en parte, pero sobre todo por esa chica, esa chica que le habia echo pensar algo que no debia, si bien no era mentira que era una muchacha preciosa el no debia pensarlo si quiera, no de la manera en la que vino a su mente dado que penso en determinarla por un instante hasta que la voz de la razón entro en el ( como pude pensar siquiera en determinarla!), por el simple hecho de que solo tenia 17, era un niña y su secretaria ya era suficiente para descartar esa opción. Ren maldijo por lo bajo intentando autoconvercerse de que se debia al exceso de trabajo y de que estaba estresado por que pronto vendrían sus padres a inspeccionar la empresa, no tenia que temer pero preparar las cosas estresantes hace desvariar ala gente no...?

"Tsuruga san...?"

(mi nombre...en esos labios...solo quiero oirlo una vez...asegurarme de que no tienes efecto en mi, que tus palabras no me mueven...) Ren se agarro los cabellos con frustacion ( Kyoko...por que...por que tenia que llevarte a casa...) el pelinegro fruncio el ceño (por que tuve que escuchar a yashiro esta mañana...por que no simplemente lo mande a trabajar desde el principio...) Ren vio al techo completamente confundido y cansado de pensar ( Por que tenias que poner esa cara al hablarme...mierda!) Ren se tapo la cara, seria una noche muy larga...

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, espero sus reviews! El proximo capi de verdad me gusta y explicara por que Kyoko tiene el cabello largo y como es que vulve a ser corto ( como en el manga)


	3. Consuelo

Olaaaa en lo personal en este fic se afirman sentimientos de alguien y nacen los de otra persona y Mimori es despedida!

03.-Consuelo...

Apesar de tener que trabajar para la junta que seria en unas horas Yashiro solo podía estar incrédulo, una serie de cosas extraordinarias habian sucedido esa mañana, empezando por Kyoko quien habia llamado al presidente "Tsuruga san", lo perturbante fue que el presidente no la vio extrañado, solo respondio como siempre. Eso logro superarlo en unos instantes pero despues tuvo otro shock al escuchar a Ren suspirar, soltando un largo suspiro y despues volviendo al trabajo, simplemente se sentia un ambiente raro, Kyoko salio por quinta ocasion para preguntar acerca de como acomodar una que otra cosa en el informe, y el castaño noto que cada vez que salia se veia mas y mas depresiva (sin contar que se ve mas tímida al hablarle...)

-Esto...tsuruga san pudo hablar con usted...?- Ren asintio mirando a su escritorio, Yashiro observo la escena incredulo ( que pasa con ren...esta muy cortante...como si quisiera evitarla...)

-Claro...- Kyoko se acerco nerviosa mientras se acomodaba el largo y liso cabello detras de la oreja con nerviosismo.

-Uhm...disculpe cree que podría modificar un poco el informe...?- Con eso Kyoko consiguió un poco de su atencion por que volteo al menos, para ver el trabajo- pense que hacer un informe detallado de cada departamento seria algo muy estorboso y me di ala tarea de hacer este unico informe con los datos de los cincos departamentos resumidos y con graficas de facil comprension, todo esta dentro de un informe, pienso que seria mas eficiente y menos aparatoso que tener cinco informes por separado...- Ren tomo el informe y Yashiro se acerco a ver, el castaño sonrio asombrado.

-Kyoko chan esto es excelente! Con este informe nos sera fácil responder las dudas de la junta y ellos lo entenderan!- Kyoko sonrio inmesamente.

-De verdad Yashiro san...?- Yashiro asintio y ambos vieron al presidente que aun observaba, Kyoko lo miro entristecida, finalmente el pelinegro la vio sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Esta extraordinariamente preparado mogami san...ve a sacarle copias para mis padres...- Kyoko asintio y salio de ahi rápidamente, una vez que lo hizo Ren bajo la mirada y solto un suspiro de nuevo, su mirada lucia lucida y pensativa, como si solo ocupara su mente algo raro o imposible de hacer para el, solo entonces le llegaba la frustración de no poder completar algo. Yashiro espero a que la pelirroja se alejara y dio un golpe en el escritorio llamando la atencion de ren.

-Bien explicate, que pasa!- Ren le hablo de manera seca y distraída.

-Con que...?- Yashiro rodo los ojos.

-No te hagas tonto, haz estado soltando suspiros cada minuto desde las ultimas dos horas y francamente ya me tienes harto, que sucede contigo...?- Ren bajo la mirada recordando esa cara, esos ojos brillosos, esas mejillas sonrojadas, pego un puño en el escritorio con frustración y se desacomodo el pelo para liberar un poco de tensión, preocupando un poco a su amigo-...ren...?-

-Me...di cuenta de algo que no debi ver...-Yashiro iba a preguntar acerca de que pero la chica llego, asi paso otra hora con el presidente de la empresa haciendo trabajo de la maquina de suspiros y la chica trabajando en el informe, despues de unos minutos Ren anuncio que se iba a adelantar y que le pidiera a Kyoko los informes ademas de que la llevara con el, el castaño asintio y despues de guardarse unas cosas se acerco ala oficina de la chica, la abrio lentamente y la vio acomodar las carpetas con parsimonia y una cara entristecida, parecia no notar que habia entrado ala habitacion por lo que se preocupo un poco y la llamo por su nombre para hacerla reaccionar.

-Ah...mogami san...estas bien...?- Kyoko se desesperezo y sonrio al instante como siempre solia hacerlo, se paro y acomdo las carpetas torpemente.

-Ah, claro Yashiro san! Nunca he estado mejor...esto aquí estan las carpetas, tome y mucha suerte en la junta...- Yashiro las tomo y la vio algo serio mientras ella reía torpemente.

-Segura que estas bien, te veo un poco triste, recuerda que en cierta forma tambien soy un jefe y podria ayudarte...- Kyoko pudo haberse resisitido a hablar pero la preocupación fue mas fuerte que ella hablo con ganas de llorar ante su torpeza haciendo que sus ojos se vieran humedos.

-Usted cree que Tsuruga san me odie!- Yashiro se sobresalto (pero que!) Habia sucedido muy rapido, de una sonrisa fingida habia cambiado a casi el borde del llanto, trago saliva.

-Claro que no! Eres alguien muy importante para el y le agradas mucho! Por que dices eso?- Kyoko hablo preocupada.

-Bueno ayer sali algo tarde de la empresa, eran como las doce y bueno Tsuruga san iba pasando con su carro y al verme se vio obligado a acercarme a mi casa, es tan vergonzoso, seguro se molesto conmigo por que una plebeya como yo subio a su hermosa carroza encantada! Seguro me odia, no hay otra razon para que suspire por nada! Lo siento tanto!- Yashiro la detuvo de disculparse exageradamente, la chica se habia ocasionado un golpe leve en la frente, un punto rojo, suspiro algo sorprendido (carroza...? Supongo que se refiere a su carro...pero el ofreciendose a llevarla...valla suceso mas extraño...) Yashiro sonrio con malicia (trabajando horas extras presidente...ji ji...) le sonrió a Kyoko para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes Kyoko chan, creo que se debe a todo lo contrario, lo que sucede es que Ren esta algo estresado por el trabajo últimamente es todo, pero tu puedes ayudarnos ahora...- Kyoko se señalo dudosa y Yashiro hablo mientras la guiaba ala sala de juntas-...escucha Ren y yo pensamos que seria bueno que intentaras exponer tu propio trabajo para quitar de una vez esa duda de tu edad y asegurarte el lugar en el trabajo ok...?- Kyoko asintió con seriedad y algo aliviada ( Bueno ahora que se que no me odia y puedo ayudar aprovechare para redimirme)

-Si...- Yashiro asintio aun hojeando el informe y vio a Kyoko se reojo ( con esta chica no necesito una secretaria...)

* * *

-Y dime hijo como te fue consiguiendo una secretaria...?- Kuu sorbio un poco de te esperando una respuesta inmediata pero esta simplemente no llego, miro a su "pequeño" retoño viendo ala puerta de forma profunda y distraida- Ren...?- El pelinegro desperto y lo vio dudoso.

-Ah...bien, bien...- Kuu supuso que se debia al trabajo que estaba distraido, sin embargo siguio haciendo platica (aprovechare que July no quizo venir ala junta)

-Y es inteligente y eficiente...?- Ren asintio pensativo, Kuu subio una ceja sonriente (veo algo de interes...me pregunto)-...es bonita...?- Ante esto el pelinegro apretó su mano debajo de la mesa inconsientemente recordando la imagen del dia anterior, suspiro de nuevo y bajo la cabeza con depresion, Kuu lo vio realmente extrañado (mi Kuon algo tiene...me pregunto si tiene que ver con esa chica o alguna otra mujer...) El ex-presidente estuvo apunto de preguntar pero la puerta se abrio de par en par dejando ver al vicepresidente Yashiro y una jovencita que Kuu jamas había visto en su vida, sonrió y saludo- Ah yashiro! Que gusto verte, espero que esos informes esten sublimes...- Yashiro sonrio.

-Le aseguro que asi sera señor...- Kuu asintio, conforme el momento que Ren había pronosticado se acercaba su semblante se oscurecía mas y mas haciéndolo hundirse en su silla y taparse la cara con frustracion.

-Y esta jovencita es tu hermana...? Ha venido a hacer sus practicas de bachillerato...?- Yashiro sonrio con malicia entrando y jalando a Kyoko con el, la chica entro algo apenada, el castaño vio a ren con sorna y hablo.

-Nop! Ren podría explicarte no es asi...?- Kuu miro a su hijo cada vez mas intrigado ante el misterio que generaba Yashiro por esa señorita, Ren se paro de manera cansina y hablo consiente de que recibiria "esa" cara.

-Ella es Mogami Kyoko, mi secretaria...- Y dicho y echo como el Tsuruga lo predijo, pasó. Kuu ensancho una gran sonrisa y lo vio sonriendo de manera falsa e incrédula pero ala vez controlado de forma que Kyoko quien no lo conocía no se dio cuenta, Yashiro le indico a Kyoko que se sentara al lado de Ren y el se sento al lado de ella, Kuu tambien se sento mirando a su hijo.

-Tenemos que hablar, no...?- Ren asintio aun serio, Kyoko veia todo sin entender, en ese momento Kuu quito expresión incredula y hablo sonriente-...bien a lo que vinimos, como va la empresa...?- Ren miro a Kyoko de reojo y hablo con una ligera sonrisa desafiante hacia su padre.

-Bueno papa...Kyoko te puede explicar mejor eso...-

* * *

Kyoko suspiro aliviada, muchas cosas habia pasado ese día y definitivamente lo ultimo fue lo mejor ( despues de que el ex-presidente me diera aprovacion para ser la secretaria permanente me senti tan relajada...) Kyoko guardo sus cosas en la maleta poco a poco, no habia tenido tiempo de hablar con Tsuruga san para agradecerle lo suficiente por dejarla exponer su informe dado que este se había metido a platicar con su padre en la sala de juntas toda la tarde y nunca se digno a salir. ( Aunque Yashiro san me dijo que no estaba enojado conmigo me siento en deuda con el otra vez por lo del carro...pero que podria hacer en compensación...) Kyoko suspiro pensativa mientras salia de la oficina y se dirigía al baño de la empresa, se acerco al espejo y sonrio ( tal vez! no...no creo que a Tsuruga san le guste un bentou...el es mas de ir a restaurantes lujosos con comida extranjera a almorzar...) Asi paso un buen rato jugando y peinando su cabello de manera pensativa hasta que escucho una puerta detras de ella abriéndose, en el reflejo del espejo se podia ver a Mimori, aunque estaba extraña, mas que eso, se veia transtornada, la estaba viendo con una sonrisa perturbada, Kyoko trago saliva.

-Ah...mimori chan...?- Mimori se acerco con un papel en las mano y se lo mostro a Kyoko.

-Sabes que es esto puta!- Kyoko sintio un jalo terrible desde su cabello, solto un grito ahogado y Mimori la vio furiosa-.. así es, una carta de despido...es lo que querías no! Acaparar toda la atención con el presidente y quedarte solo tu, verdad!- Kyoko sintio otro jalon, intento liberarse pero estaba bien agarrada del cabello.

-Ay! Mimori me lastimas!- Mimori ensancho su sonrisa con malicia.

-Te lastimo! Kyoko chan! Pero si solo vine a despedirme! Por que nunca me vas a volver a ver en esta asquerosa empresa!- Kyoko sentia jaloneos insoportables apesar de sus duros intentos por zafarse de la enfebrecida chica, trataba de liberarse pero la chica lucia bastante ferrea a lastimarla-pero te dire una cosa! No me veras de nuevo en mucho tiempo, o tal vez nunca...pero te acordaras de mi!-

-Por...por favor nunca quise hacerte daño! Tus suposiciones mias son erroneas y jamas hable mal de ti enfrente de Tsuruga san...- Mimori nego.

-Ahora lo llamas por su apellido! No me extraña, despues de todo eso es lo que eres, una sucia, perra arrastrada! No me extrañaria que te hubieses acostado con el para conseguir el puesto!- Kyoko le enterro las uñas lastimando la pero Mimori la agarro con la otra mano.

-No es cierto! Yo seria incapaz de hacer algo así y no quiero que metas a Tsuruga san en esto, el no es culpable de nada, solo me ofendes con tus comentarios de el!- Mimori comenzó a reír al verla en el espejo y saco un par de tijeras enormes, Kyoko sintio que se le helaba la sangre -que...es...eso!- Mimori sonrió mostrandole el filo, Kyoko se estremecio ( acaso va a matarme por un trabajo!) Mimori hablo seria.

-Este...es un bonito cabello no...?- Kyoko abrió los ojos a mas no poder-...me pregunto si es compensación por todo lo que hiciste!- Kyoko lucho sintio el miedo de años de paciencia desperdiciados emerger de cada poro de su cuerpo. Lucho, araño,lloro, suplico, amenazo, pateo y se movio cuanto pudo hacia enfrente y a los lados tratando de escapar de la chica que mostraba amenazador amente el filo de las tijeras que habia sacado de quien sabe donde, sin embargo solo fue liberada al sentir una explosion de libertad en la cabeza, liberandose del dolor y la opresion antes ejercida por la enloquecida secretaria, cayendo al suelo, con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, sin ser siquiera consiente de que la profanadora de su momentanea libertad se había marchado de la escena del crimen...

* * *

-Bueno efectivamente esta extraordinariamente preparada, pero la edad...aun me preocupa un poco...- Ren asintio y se acerco a su padre, llevaban por lo menos tres horas hablando y habia llegado al tema que habia quedado pendiente antes de la reunion.

-Lo se, pero se que es perfectamente capaz de tratar con todo lo que se presente, es muy resistente y aprende rapido...- Kuu asintio con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo lo se hijo pero...la experiencia no la gana de ninguna parte...y yo tengo miedo de que tenga problemas con otro empleados...- Ren sonrio falsamente.

-Si eso fuera así yo seria el primero en saberlo por ella y despediria ala persona que la moleste, deja de agobiarte y ve tranquilo...- Kuu asintio entendiendo que ese necio hijo suyo no entendería hasta vivirlo en carne propia. Solo antes de salir le dijo algo realmente serio que dejo a Ren bastante desconcertado.

-Solo no cometas errores, de acuerdo...? Adiós muchacho!- Ren rodo los ojos ( mi recién ganado respeto ante esa mirada sería acaba de ser destruido...) Ren suspiro, ciertamente había sido un día dificíl para el, por la junta y su otro problema con la secretaria que lo mantenia distante, una parte de el queria estar muy lejos y otra solo ansiaba explicar las cosas, se estaba volviendo contradictorio, algo muy poco usual en el. Miro el reloj de la oficina que marcaba la una de la madrugada ( tan tarde es! Se ha pasado muy rapido el tiempo...) Termino de acomodar unas cosas y salio con maletin en la mano hacia el pasillo, era natural que estuvieran casi todas las luces apagadas y no hubiese ni un alma, por lo que las oficinas se escuchaban algo silenciosas, comenzo a caminar hacia el elevador, conforme se acercaba escuchaba una especie de gemido, o mas bien eran sosllozos, aun estando enfrente del elevador se volteo y se dirigio un poco mas haya en direccion al baño (quien se pone a llorar en el baño a estas horas...).

Al llegar al compartimiento de los baños Ren escucho los mismo lamentos proviniendo del baño de mujeres, dado que era su empresa, que no había nadie y que alguien parecia necesitar ayuda entro silenciosamente, como se imagino estaba vacio pero los sosllozos provenian de uno de los cubículos del baño, al comenzar a caminar choco levemente con un maletin y al ver el suelo se sorprendio, en cada centimetro de suelo, por cada rincón habia finos cabellos de tonalidad pelirroja regados desordenadamente, al verlo solo recordo a una persona con cabello de esa tonalidad ( Kyoko?) Ren se acerco al unico baño entrecerrado y hablo.

-Mogami san...?- Las palabras fueron suficientes para apagar los sollozos, Ren frunció el ceño-..estas bien...?- Escucho su voz quebradiza en un esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad.

-Ah...Ts-tsuruga san...esto yo...si..- Ren fruncio aun mas el ceño ( a quien quieres engañar...)

-Voy a entrar...- Un grito ahogado se escucho.

-Ah, no yo estoy bien...solo...Tsuruga san!- El ultimo grito fue consecuencia de que Ren abriera la puerta de jalon, se quedo sorprendido, ella estaba acurrucada en el baño, echa bolita encima de la tapa del baño, apretando fuertemente su cabello...o lo que quedaba de el (pero que demonios!) El pelinegro miro mas cabellos y supuso que ella no se habia echo ese corte por gusto, la sola idea de que alguien se lo habia cortado ala fuerza lo hizo enfurecer, la vio dispuesto a exigir respuestas pero decidio que eso podria esperar. La chica estaba llorando avergonzada tapándose los oidos y apretandose fuertemente el ahora corto y tuzado cabello. Ren suspiro sin saber que hacer, el no era experto en consolar gente, solo lo habia echo una vez con su madre y no fue de mucha ayuda(si escuchar a alguien quejarse puedes llamarle consolar...), sin embargo no podia verla asi de afectada (ademas si sigue apretándose asi el cabello terminara por arrancarselo...)

-Mogami san..tranquilizate...- Ren intento apartar su mano pero ella solo se apreto mas a si misma, suspiro ( no puedo afrontarla directamente...tengo que hacer que se relaje un poco...) Ren la miro aun indefensa, sintió una opresion ligera en el pecho y se decidio a actuar por lo que era lo mas conveniente, guiado por sus impulsos , se arrodillo a su altura quedando a su nivel e introdujo sus manos en ambos lados del cuello de la chica de manera suave, como lo preevio ella se desconcerto un poco y relajo las manos junto a una mirada desorbitada por la sorpresa, lo que aprovecho para llegar al corto cabello subiendo por el cuello suavemente, Kyoko no se movio en el proceso, estaba demasiado incredula para moverse, Ren apreto su cabello muy suavemente, en una especie de masaje, le sonrio apaciguador causando un sonrojo de impresión en la chica, cosa que lo impulso a juntar su frente con la de ella-...tranquila...solo deja de llorar...y relájate...yo te cuidare...hasta que te pongas mejor...- Kyoko respiro hondo y cerro los ojos completamente nerviosa, y después aliviada como nunca antes se había sentido , casi adormecida mientras se acercaba un poco mas a su protector (esta mujer...) Ren se recargo en la frente de la chica completamente embragado por su aspecto en ese momento ( su cabello suave y sedoso...) e instintivamente apreto el cabello de la chica de forma gentil y apaciguadora causandole un suspiro de alivio ala joven ( su aroma...) Ren abrio los ojos levemente mirando su sonrojada y aliviada cara, apreto sus manos incosientemente frenando el impulso de abrazarla y algo mas (es adictivo al punto...de volverme criminal...).

-Gra...gracias...Tsuruga san...- Ren sintio las manos de Kyoko alejando las suyas propias con sumo cuidado, vio sus ojos vidriosos y sonrio al verla mas tranquila.

-Por nada...por favor...alistate para que te lleve a tu casa...-Kyoko nego secándose las ultimas lagrimas ligeramente sonrojada.

-Oh no...por favor ya...ha hecho mucho por mi...- Ren advirtio que la chica iba a pasarse su usual largo mechon por detras de la oreja pero solo toco el vacio, le sonrio insistiendo a sabiendas de que estaba haciendo mal.

-Mogami...no puego dejarte sola a la una de la madrugada por la calle...menos ahora que estas tan lastimada...- Kyoko supo que ese tono fue determinante, asintio y lo vio salir del baño, tomo sus cosas y miro su desordenado y tuzado cabello cortado de manera irregular, sintio deseos de llorar pero no se lo permitio ( no quiero causarle mas problemas Tsuruga san...) Kyoko sintio que sus mejillas se ruborizaban y toco su cuello donde habia pasado la mano del presidente de la empresa ( el fue tan calido...tan apaciguador...me senti tan protegida...) Despues de un rato salio con su maletin en la mano, el estaba recargado cerca del elevador, al verla sonrio ligeramente.

-Lista mogami san...?- Kioko asintio ruborizada y apenada ( el me ha visto llorar como una bebe...seguro piensa lo peor de mi...) Una vez que estuvieron en el carro, Kyoko hablo bastante quedito y timido.

-Perdone...usted no deberia encargarse de mi cada vez que arruino algo o lloro...- Ren la vio seriamente, respiro hondo (calmate...)

-Para mi no es ningun problema...cada vez que necesites ayuda no dudes en llamarme...- Kyoko asintio sin decir nada mas, no se atrevia a romper la tension o hablar del accidente, es lo que menos queria hacer. El camino fue largo y callado esa vez, por alguna razon asi parecia cuando habia tension, una vez que llegaron a su casa, Ren puso el freno de mano y Kyoko se inclino levemente.

-Muchisimas gracias por todo...si hay algo en lo que pudiese...ayudarlo...- Ren sintió un escalofrio de nuevo, ella estaba ahi, dentro de su carro, a su lado, ambos a solas en la calle, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y esa cara que lo provocaba a la tentacion, echo al diablo su primer instinto de decir que no y dejarla irse, se paro y se acerco a ella poniendola considerablemente nerviosa, Kyoko aguanto la respiracion al ver una de las manos de Ren acorranlandola por la puerta y como se acercaba poco a poco-...Ts-tsuruga san...?

-Si...hay algo - Ren se acerco mas y curvo sus labios, de una forma diferente a como normalmente lo hacia era un sonrisa extraña, calculadora, que escondia algo mas, una sonrisa intimidante junto a ese brillo profundo en los ojos que escondía a una persona enigmática y desconocida, Kyoko respiro hondo al notarlo a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su boca, y justo en ese momento Ren sintio la cordura golpeandolo de golpe (no puedo hacer esto!) por lo que se detuvo de su primera intención y se limito a hablarle con galateria -sonrie...Kyoko chan...-

* * *

"Sonrie...Kyoko chan..."

( Wahhhh! NO LO SUPERO! ESA SONRISA ENCANTADORA, ESOS OJOS CALCULADORES!DIOS! LE PARECE DIVERTIDO! A ESTE PASO ME DARA UN INFARTO AL CORAZÓN!) Kyoko asintio dentro de su oficina aun nerviosa y sin saber como ver ese dia a su jefe, se miro de nuevo en el espejo con algo de tristeza ( aunque shotaro me ayudo en ese momento...no es lo mismo...) Kyoko se toco el corto cabello ( para mi, todo rastro de belleza y feminismo digno de una princesa desaparecio esa noche...pero...) Sus mejillas se encendieron levemente acariciando su cuello (gracias a Tsuruga san me he logrado sentir mejor otra vez...y hoy sere capaz de sonreír para el...y tambien le dare esto...) Kyoko saco una caja con almuerzo ligeramente apenada (uh...me pregunto si Tsuruga san comera este tipo de cosas..me asegure de poner poca comida y no muy dulce o salada...y si me ve de forma extraña...) Kyoko balo la mirada (eso seria malo...). Cuando escucho la puerta respiro hondo y se acomodo un poco el cabello ahora corto, salio enseguida.

Ren simplemente sonrió al verla, ahora que se habia arreglado el cabello se veia mucho mejor ( si antes era preciosa...ahora quedo simplemente bellisima...) Sabia que pensar asi de ella estaba mal, pero no le dio importancia, era algo pasajero despues de todo, estaba encaprichado y no lo iba a negar, no era su culpa, era culpa de esa chica, de su suave cabello, de su cuerpo, de sus labios, toda ella era la culpable y al mismo tiempo la victima inocente. Se acerco a ella y le sonrio gentilmente.

-Buenos dias Mogami san...- Kyoko sonrio y se acomo un mechoncito de cabello detras de la cara.

-Buenos dias Tsuruga san...- Ren se acerco y levanto su cara por la barbilla de manera suave, sonriendo como la noche pasada, deleitandose al verla desconcertada y con la boca entreabierta, invitándolo inconscientemente a muchas cosas que sabia que no sucederían por que estaban deliberadamente mal.

-Asi me gustas mas...sonriendo...- Dicho esto separo su mano de la barbilla de la chica y lo dirigió al mechón que se había puesto detrás de la oreja para sacarlo con suavidad y sentir esos cabellos como seda nuevamente en sus manos- y tu cabello...quedo precioso- Kyoko primero lo vio incrédula y despues de sonrojo causando una risita en el presidente.

-Por favor no diga cosas como esa! es vergonzoso...- Ren asintio riendo levemente y Kyoko continuo-...ademas si quedo asi fue gracias a que sus divinas manos lo acariciaron, por que usted es capaz de hacer lucir hermosa hasta la rosa mas fea... Es como un dios de la belleza!- Ren subio una ceja divertido ( extraña forma de verlo...)

-Vale, vale...ve a dejar esto a tu oficina ...ah...debemos hablar de algo, asi que sera mejor que vuelvas pronto...- Kyoko asintio y fue a dejar unas cosas ala oficina, despues de eso regreso al lado de su jefe el cual le indico que se sentara enfrente, Ren se puso completamente serio y le hablo ceñudo sacando "ese" tema del cual ella no queria hablar en absoluto, arruinandole ligeramente la mañana y haciendola sentir intimidada ante esa mirada asesina que exigia respuestas-anoche...quien...te corto asi el pelo...?-

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, el proximo estara mejor :D


	4. Confianza

Olaaaa espero sus comentarios buenos, malos, x, etc... Ojala y les guste la historia n.n En cuanto ala esposa de Yashiro, digamos que es una mujer cualquiera xD.

04.- Confianza...

-Y bien...?- Ren espero pacientemente a que ella le soltara quien lo habia echo, quien había sido el culpable de ese acto de abuso y maltrato hacia ella, no solo por que no podia permitirlo si no por que no deseaba verla asi de nuevo apesar de que se sintio sublime al consolarla (no, no, no disfrutes la desdicha de los demas...) Kyoko bajo la mirada evitandolo por completo y se apreto las manos nerviosamente.

-Bueno Tsuruga san...en realidad yo creo que no tiene importancia...-Si bien esa respuesta no le molesto si lo desconcerto al punto de cambiar su semblante serio por uno incredulo (tan solo ayer...estaba tan afectada...)

-Como puede ser posible que digas eso? Acaso no te lastimó...? Esa persona deberia ser demandada o despedida...- Kyoko se sintio alagada por su interes en ayudar pero francamente ya no deseaba causarle molestias a su sempai, le sonrio apaciguadora.

-No...enserio no me molesta, ademas esa persona ya no podrá hacerme daño...- Apesar de esa sonrisa despreocupada y apaciguadora, de esas palabras y la clara aclaracion de que "esa" persona ya no la lastimaria Ren podia sentir algo parecido ala molestia crecer en el, incluso irritación tal vez debido a que no entendía el origen de la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo (por que no me cuenta quien le hizo esto?)

-Pero a mi si! No puedo permitir que alguien de MI empresa ande cortandole el cabello ala gente y maltratandola!- Kyoko se sobresalto un poco y Ren suspiro evitando su curiosa y algo asustada mirada-..perdona...es solo que...- Ren se acerco a ella y se sorprendio de nuevo al comprobar lo suave que era su cabello al tomar uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos así como lo embriagante que era su aroma, Kyoko se sintio suprema mente incomoda y trato de retroceder pero sus piernas no le respondían-...no soportaria verte así de nuevo, en ese...estado...- Ren estuvo apunto de acariciar su mejilla pero ella retrocedió, parecia mareada por alguna extraña razon, como si le faltara aire.

-Uh...yo...si no le digo es por que pienso que si a mi no me molesta a usted tampoco debería molestarle Tsuruga san, solo quiero evitarle mas problemas...- Ren se acerco a ella acorralándola en la pared con uno de sus brazos impidiéndole la huida, Kyoko sabia por que lo hacia ( quiere sacarme la verdad! Me tengo que alejar de el si se acerca mas no podre retener mi sonrojo...por que tiene que ser tan obstinado!)

-No es ningun problema...ahora confia en mi...si, **Kyoko chan**?- Esta ultima peticion la habia echo con esa mirada, persuasiva y encantadora (Noooo, me esta viendo el emperador de la noche! Me deslumbra! Me llamó Kyoko chan!) La chica pelirroja sintio que su cuerpo temblaba con algo de miedo, duda y sobre todo nerviosismo su cara amenzaba a ponerse roja como un tomate.

-En...enserio no se preocupe...yo...e..estoy bien... y...- Ren habia estado sonriendo todo el rato en el cual ella tartamudeaba ligeramente nerviosa amenzando con mostrarle a el algo que lograba volverlo loco, su sonrojo. Pero Kyoko repentinamente se había quedado viendo ala puerta del pasillo extrañada con una mirada un tanto sorprendida y despues preocupada, y no era para menos ( cualquiera que me viera diria que la estoy acosando...mierda!) Se volteo para ver; en parte maldijo, en parte se alivio un poco ( Yashiro...tenia que ser...) E castaño se hallaba postrado en la puerta con una expresion de miedo total y la incredulidad marcada en todo el rostro, Kyoko fue la primera en reaccionar ante esa incomoda situacion-...ah! Si ! Voy a hacer los informes que me dijo! Esto...bueno! Permiso!- dicho esto la pelirroja huyo a su oficina, Yashiro aun estaba enonagado, Ren fruncio el ceño (sera mejor aclarar las cosas)

-Vamos ala sala de juntas...vieja chismosa...- Una vez que ambos hombres estuvieron dentro y Ren se aseguro de que Kyoko no estuviera cerca cerro la puerta tras de si para ver a Yashiro sonriendo como un maniaco y de manera maliciosa (no, no...debo aclarar las cosas...)

-Ren! Haciendote el que no querias pero mira que escena tan divertida y comprometedora me encuentro, acaso querias que Kyoko chan se entregara...?- Ren se sento y lo miro de forma asesina haciéndolo callar.

-No es eso...- Yashiro asintio algo asustado aunque podia refugiarse en sus pensamientos ( a quien crees que engañas casanova, lo vi en tu mirada, ja!)-...supongo que habras notado su cabello...- Yashiro recordó dudoso.

-Ahora que lo mencionas...si. Pero despues de verte a ti acorralándola se me fue de la mente, se hizo un nuevo corte...?- Ren nego con seriedad y el ceño fruncido.

-No...ayer me iba yendo a casa como ala 1 de la madrugada, no había nadie...entoces escuche llantos desde el baño y ahí... habia cabellos de ella tirados por todos lados, Mogami llorando, temblaba de tension...no creo que haya que dejar mucho ala imaginacion...- Yashiro asintio un poco sorprendido y suspiro a imaginar la forma en que la trataron, despues miro a Ren de nuevo con malicia (no puedo evitarlo! Esto es perfecto, esa chica es la cura para el aburrimiento de este idiota...)

-Y supongo que "tuviste" que consolarla, no es así...?- Ren lo vio asesino de nuevo causando que se callara.

-Calmate! Solo la lleve a su casa...pero no fue nada mas!- Yashiro asintió aun a sabiendas de que esa noche pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas (no por nada estas tan renuente). Se aclaro la garganta llamando su atención y despues de unos segundo le hablo algo mas serio aunque ambos hombres sabian que internamente el cuatro ojos moria de risa.

-Bueno, sin temor a ofender...por que la acorralaste de esa forma...?- Ren miro ala puerta.

-Le pedi que me dijera quien le habia echo eso en el cabello para despedirlo en el acto...pero...no me quizo contar...- Yashiro se sorprendio levemente al escuchar la dosis bien escondida de molestia en su voz, se encontró en una lucha consigo mismo preguntandose si debia tranquilizar al presidente o era mejor echar leña al fuego (si lo tranquilizo volverá a su estado normal...entonces...) el castaño hablo algo serio y "despreocupado"

-Bueno eso no me gusto, tal vez solo no confia en ti, punto...-Ante este pensamiento Ren sintio una puñalada, una opresion realmente molesta en el estomago y el pecho, afilo la mirada recordando la renuencia de la chica a contarle.

-Si..tal vez...eso es...- No quedo mas que conversar esa mañana. Después de algunas burlas mas Yashiro volvio a su trabajo de la misma forma en la que Ren lo habia echo aunque de vez en cuando la idea del castaño volvia a su mente haciendolo molestar bastante, el habia sido dulce con ella, habia sido amable y paciente como un buen jefe y sempai, incluso se había contenido varias veces de seguir sus impulsos reales con ella, frunció el ceño de manera irritada ante la renuencia de Kyoko. ( siempre guardandoselo todo, que tanto esconde...) Ren firmo un cheque y se detuvo avergonzado de si mismo mientras se removía el pelo con frustración (por que pienso con ese tono de reproche, ella no es mia ni mucho menos...bueno es MI secretaria...pero...) Miro ala puerta donde estaba la chica (yo puedo ser un simple jefe para ella...). En ese momento el telefono sono, todos los telefonos que sonaban ya fuesen en su linea directa o en la de Mogami eran siempre para el, suspiro y hablo de manera cansina-...Mogami san la recibo en la linea directa!- Ren subio el teléfono a su oido esperando escuchar a quien había llamado pero ella solo pudo contestar.

-Esto...es para mi...- Y la oficina se puso en un gran silencio exceptuando la conversación que ella mantenia de manera discreta, Ren se quedo seco (quien llamaria ala presidencia de la empresa solo para hablar con ella...? Acaso no tiene celular...) Y perturbado por este y muchos mas pensamientos se quedo ahi postrado sin poder concetrarse nuevamente en el trabajo (kyoko...que ocultas...)

* * *

-_Sho chan! Te dije que no me llamaras ala oficina!_- Kyoko se noto bastante nerviosa ( Tsuruga san se enojara si me desconecto mucho tiempo del trabajo)

-_No te enfades, ademas debo ser el unico hombre que te habla por teléfono..._-Kyoko sintio que su cara se enfurecia (SHOTARO! SIEMPRE TAN ARROGANTE!)-_ como sea, llamaba para saber si te encuentras mejor, dado que ayer solo llegaste a empaparme el hombro y mancharme la camisa, no me explicaste nada..._- Kyoko rodo los ojos con una sonrisa ligera (ese tonto! No entiende el corazon de una mujer herida...aunque gracias por preocuparte...)

-_Bueno, fue un accidente en la empresa, una chica loca me corto el cabello, aunque fue despedida no la delate.._.- Kyoko pudo escuchar la clara voz decepcionada de su amigo.

_-Ah, por que no...? Si la demandas podrias sacar algo de dinero..._- Kyoko rodo los ojos.

-_Shotaro...de que me serviría eso a mi...ademas...ella estuvo llorando mucho, lo pude ver en sus ojos..._- Kyoko escucho un suspiro y sonrio recordando algo que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer antes-._..Ah gracias por emparejarme el cabello!-_ Y justo como la pelirroja penso el chico se molesto.

-_Ah si lo que sea! Ya me tengo que ir, adios!_- Kyoko escucho un col guido y sonrió ligeramente sonrosada imaginandolo con esa clara expresion de " Demonios con esta chica". La pelirroja se toco el cabello (quien diria que tenia tanto talento para el estilismo...no por nada es tan vanidoso...). Asintio y miro su trabajo en la mesa ( Debo recordarle acerca de esa cena de negocios a Tsruga san!) tomo la agenda y se preparo mentalmente para salir, lista para actuar profesional y tratar de olvidar el accidente pasado ( solo imagina que nunca paso, asi es cuando vea Tsuruga san hablare sin nerviosismo!) No obstante ni toda la preparacion psicológica la ayudo al momento de verlo recargado en la pared frente ala oficina, al parecer esperándola pero aun en su cara estaba esa deslumbrante, molesta y falsa sonrisa.

-T-Tsuruga san..ah yo...!-

-Hola mogami san! Dime algo, alguna llamada para mi...? O fue un error...?- (Noooo! esta molesto, lo sabia, no deberia malgastar mi tiempo de trabajo en el estúpido de shotaro! No! que le digo!)

-ah...ar..yo...era una llamada equivocada...eso fue todo...- (Bien si le miento en eso no se molestara por que no habre malgastado tiempo de trabajo...) Kyoko asintió sin ser conciente de que había cavado su propia tumba, Ren fruncio el ceño considerablemente (esa llamada no fue un "equivoco" acaso cree que soy idiota...) sin poder evitarlo sus labios se curvaron en una expresion de desagrado total y apreto el puño para no liberar su ira, aunque no pudo evitar que su voz sonara casi de ultratumba.

-Ah...ya veo...- Kyoko sintio que se le erizaba hasta el ultimo cabello de la espalda y volteo para ver una cara de su jefe que no conocía, destilaba molestia pura-...bien..supongo que no me diras quien te hablo tampoco cierto...?- Una parte de Kyoko sufrio una terrible sacudida al escucharlo hablar asi, con ese molesto tono de...( reproche...no no puede ser...amenos que...se halla dado cuenta que mentia...)

-Ah...no...yo... Perdóneme! Lo siento en verdad! Es natural que me odie por que estoy gastando tiempo de trabajo en hablar con gente de afuera! Perdon!- Ren se sobresalto un poco, si bien eso no hizo que dejara de estar molesto, logro tranquilizarlo un poco se sento en su escritorio para resisitir el impulso de acorralarla contra la pared de nuevo.

-Y bien...?- Kyoko apretó sus manos completamente nerviosa.

-Era un amigo mio...solo me queria preguntar algo urgente...eso es todo...- Ren dejo de mirarla y suspiro. Kyoko miro al suelo algo triste y le hablo ligeramente entristecida, estaba indecisa en hablar o no, pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que asegurarse de que el no la odiara, de que aun la considerara su Kohai, su secretaria buena, trago saliva ligeramente sonrojada-...Tsuruga san...le molesto mi actitud...?- Ren la hubiese visto molesto pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresion tímida y preocupada, esa cara angelical que lucia aun mas inocente con el cabello corto, esas mejillas ligeramente rojas, Ren solo atino a sonreir y echar al diablo todo el enojo que habi sentido por ella (mi niña...)

-No...mogami san, solo me disgusta un poco que no confies en mi, dado que yo he tratado de que nuestra relacion no sea estrictamente laboral...- Kyoko lo vio suprema mente sorprendida y Ren se explico apesar de que lo que decia era cierto-...veras yo siento que somos amigos y que hemos echo una especia de relación de ese tipo y como tu amigo y tu jefe me gustaria que me dejaras ayudarte, que confiaras un poco mas en mi...- Kyoko sonrio completamente enternecida.

-Tsu...suruga san! Yo pienso lo mismo, se que le sonara tonto pero siempre he pensado en usted como un sempai!- Ren asintio aun no muy conforme con esa respuesta, quiza por que una parte de el esperaba que ella lo viera como un hombre. Después de unos minutos de silencio el pelinegro aun sonriente la miro con hambre de información, Kyoko trago saliva completamente nerviosa-...que...?-

-Entoces...quien te hizo eso en el cabello...?- Kyoko sonrió nerviosa y bajo la mirada avergonzada, con eso fue mas que suficiente para que Ren dedujera que ella no iba acontarle nada, su sonrisa se hizo aun mas esplendorosa y su cara adquirio mas falsedad-...bien...tengo que irme a almorzar, nos vemos alas 4...- La pelirroja bajo la mirada depresiva mientras se metía ala oficina (por que no puedo contarle! Se ha enojado de nuevo!) Kyoko suspiro viendo la caja de almuerzo que le habia preparado al presidente, tamaño presidencial y demasiado para ella (la comida no se desperdicia!) Dicho esto comenzo a comer con algunas lagrimas exageradas en los ojos (por que...Tsuruga san esta muy raro...)

* * *

El silencio sepulcral del carro dictaba que no debía haber palabras o conversacion, Yashiro lo sabia perfectamente pero eso no quitaba que los sucesos fueran extraños (esta mañana la acosa en el trabajo y después me encuentro con una Kyoko depresiva comiendose un almuerzo gigante y un Ren bastante molesto...) Y como el castaño dijo ahi estaba el presidente manejado con muy mala cara y suspirando con resignacion de vez en cuando (esta emocionalmente inestable...) el Pelinegro tampoco mejoro su humor en el almuerzo en el cual la gente se preguntaba por que estaba tan huraño, Yashiro solo podía responder que era la carga del trabajo con una sonrisa (tal vez...no debí provocarlo en la mañana...) despues de haber pedido ambos se sentaron a comer sin decir palabra, y unos minutos después en los cuales Yashiro maquino como expresarse le hablo de forma seria.

-Ren se que estas molesto pero no es razon para aturdir a Kyoko así, estas yendo mas rapido de lo que ella lo puede procesar...-Ren dejo de comer procesando lo dicho por su compañero, habia hablado como si practicamente el se estuviera echando a conquistar ala chica y una parte de el se molesto y asusto al notar que en ciertos momentos si intentaba hacerlo, sin embargo aparento como todo un actor.

-No se de que hablas...si me disculpas me gustaria seguir comiendo...- Yashiro suspiro (no lo va a aceptar, creo que tendre que recurrir a mis tacticas bien planeada para hacer que se reconcilien...pero eso sera esta noche...)

-Bueno, me encontre a Kyoko chan bastante triste y deprimida en la oficina, casi lloraba y estaba comiendo un almuerzo tan delicioso...me pregunto para quien lo habrá echo...?- Ren apreto levemente los palillos y comio un poco mas, el saber que ella estaba triste le desagradaba pero ella se lo habia ganado por ocultarle las cosas, y otra cosa que lo sacaba de casillas eran las insinuaciones de Yashiro respecto a que el almuerzo era para el.

-y eso que...?- Yashiro suspiro (no lo aceptara...)

-Ren no puedes llegar de repente y reprocharle por sus acciones, Kyoko esta confundida es todo...- El pelinegro rodo los ojos (supongo que tienes razon pero no lo admitire jamas...) Yashiro continuo ya un poco mas serio-...esta noche tenemos una cena de negocios y sabes que la necesitamos para que haga proyecciones al momento, de verdad quieres estar todo el tiempo bajo este sentimiento de tesion...?- Ren suspiro.

-Yo no le he hecho nada, hablare con ella y punto, no debe haber problemas en eso...- El castaño asintio sonriente (fase uno completada..)

* * *

Kyoko respiro hondo, aun no entendía bien como se habian desenvuelto las cosas pero de alguna forma meramente professional se encontraba reconciliada con su jefe, sentada al lado suyo, dentro de su auto camino a un lujoso restaurante frances alas 10 de la noche, Trago saliva algo nerviosa ante el incomodo silencio que se habia proyectado (que solo es un almuerzo de trabajo! Aun asi...por que Yashiro san se tenia que ir en un carro aparte...?) Se apreto las manos en el volante aun algo nerviosa (Tsuruga san ha estado tan extraño...esta mañana me trato como todo un emperador de la noche y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso demoniaco...y ahora...) Lo miro de reojo por tercera vez mientras conducia algo serio (esta mas cayado que una lapa...). Una vez que entraron en el Restaurante y se encontraron con Yashiro buscaron una mesa; de hecho la mas apartada de todas en un rincon algo oscuro cerca de la barra de bebidas, Kyoko tomo aire (bien es tu primer "cena" de trabajo, asi que no lo arruines...)

Sin embargo el terremoto de suceso extraños no se detenia ahi, cuando Ren estuvo apunto de sentarse junto a Yashiro este nego alegando que ahí se sentaria el invitado, por lo cual el pelinegro termino sentado al lado de ella con una expresion de molestia total hacia el vicepresidente (que pretende...?) Despues de ordenar dos rondas de bebidas alcoholicas y agua para Kyoko llego el tan ansiado invitado, un joven bastante bien parecido llamado Kaoru que les ofrecia una plaza en un expocision de museos alrededor de todo el mundo, el trabajo obviamente necesitaba de que alguien hiciera proyecciones y en ese campo Kyoko trabajaba arduamente, una vez que el negocio quedo saldado satsifactoriamente sucedio algo que Kyoko no se esperaba.

-Bien! Esto sera de gran ayuda no Ren! Yo opino que celebremos aqui mismo!- Kyoko trago saliva (yo deberia quedarme o deberia irme...?) y Ren solto un suspiro mientras terminaba de tomarse su cuarto vaso de whisky.

-Si como sea...- Kyoko miro a todos lados, y a su jefe sentado al lado de ella impidiéndole la salida de la mesa.

-Ah...entonces...supongo que yo...- Ren asintio apunto de moverse pero Yashiro negó sonriendo.

-No, no, no Kyoko tu mas que nadie debes estar aqui! De no ser por ti jamas habríamos logrado esto, no es asi Ren...?- Ren asintio un poco indispuesto a mostrarse feliz, aun estaba un tanto enojado pero aparentaba lo mejor que podia. Y asi se quedaron platicando animadamente de los planes en el futuro, al menos ella y Yashiro por que el presidente solo se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos bebiendo de vez en cuando, después de unas horas lo que a Kyoko le parecio apenas unos minutos el castaño miro su reloj impresionado-...wow! Tan tarde es...? Bueno en ese caso me voy a casa...- El cuatro ojos comenzo por tomar sus cosas y parase, Kyoko hizo lo mismo al igual que Ren.

-Creo que yo también deberia irme Yashiro san, Tsuruga san...-

-Ah...Kyoko no creo que una jovencita educada y bien parecida como tu deba ir sola a su casa a las dos de la madrugada cierto...? Yo te llevaria a tu casa pero tengo un compromiso super importante...- (Lo demás esta en sus manos chicos, asegúrense de llegar sonrientes y felices como siempre lo han echo ala oficina...)Kyoko iba a negar pero Ren hablo mirando a Yashiro amenzadoramente antes de sonreir.

-Yo te llevare a casa Mogami san, me queda de paso.

-Pero...Tsuruga san...no quiero causarle molestias y...- Ren nego con la cabeza.

-No es molestia...vamos...- Kyoko asintio realmente indispuesta, por que muy en el fondo algo le decia que Ren no queria hacerlo completamente o que algo aun le molestaba, se despidieron de Yashiro el cual no dejaba de hacer comentarios extraños. Otra cosa que preocupaba a Kyoko es que su jefe habia tomado algunas copas y podria sentirse cansado y con ganas de ir a casa, para su alivio aun estaba en optimas condiciones para manejar, se sento en el asiento de copiloto. El viaje fue realmente silencioso, cosa que Kyoko en parte agradecio por que aun no sabia de que hablar con el (el es un hombre tan enigmático...) Una vez que llegaron al frente de su casa tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a quitarse el cinturon de seguridad, sin embargo una silueta conocida la confundio, Shotaro estaba sentado enfrente de los apartamentos tocando guitarra con un amigo, seguramente ambos esperandola sin haber notado que ella ya habia llegado.

-Sho chan...?- Ren se desesperezo ante esas palabra de manera confusa, habia estado todo el tiempo absorto en sus pensamientos, repitiendose una y otra vez que debía llevarla a su casa y ya, solo eso, pero el tono en que dijo eso y el aditivo "chan" al nombre de ese chico lo intrigo bastante al punto de desconcertarle.

-Quien...?- Kyoko reparo en su error al hablar cosas sin sentido, al menos para Trusuga san, sonrio despreocupada.

-Oh, es mi vecino...parece que esta vagueando de nuevo...- Ren sintio un repentino impulso por no dejarla ir, por retenerla a su lado aun sin razones logicas, las puertas del carro estaban cerradas y ella estaba ahi sonriendole y despidiendose mientras se intentaba quitar el cinturon de seguridad para despues bajar del carro. El pelinegro nego con la cabeza sin escucharla contarle cosas acerca de ese hombre que la habia llamado en la mañana, solo unos pensamientos determinados rondaban en su cabeza (no...no puedo retenerla asi por que si...)-...bueno en todo caso gracias por todo!- Dicho esto Kyoko hizo una media reverencia hacia el con una sonrisa, Ren trago saliva y como si los momentaneos efectos del alcohol surtieran efecto en su cordura que disminuia por segundo se acerco a ella cuando aun estaba inclinada, para quedar a solo centimetros cuando se enderzo.

Kyoko se quedo estatica, ni si quiera le dio tiempo sorprenderse o perturbarse por la cercania de su jefe y sempai, el cual estaba casi encima de ella, se alejo un poco pero choco con la puerta, la vio con esa mirada que escondia intenciones desconocidas y entre abrió la boca en busca de pedir que se alejara calmadamente apesar de que estaba sufriendo un infarto internamente. Ante esa vision de ella con los labios entreabiertos y su cara de desconcierto Ren no puedo hacer mas que acercarse acorralándola, sintiendo su aliento en su boca y sin mas corto la distancia con un impulso que el mismo desconocia. Kyoko abrió los ojos a mas no poder, no podia procesarlo todavia, al darse cuenta de que , Ren, Tsuruga ren la estaba besando desde hacia medio minuto se sonrojo furiosamente y sintio como se mareaba, le estaba faltando el aire y su cabeza daba vueltas.

Solo fue que Ren se detuvo cuando sintió que la cabeza de Kyoko caía hacia atras estando ella inconsiente, lo que separo sus labios definidamente, se quedo completamente confundido por que esa sensación adictiva habia acabado, esos labios de porcelana sutilmente rojos debido al beso reciente lo descontrolaron, al principio solo tuvo la intención de cerrar el seguro y decirle que se quedara con cualquier excusa, al verla tan cerca se dejo guiar como un idiota y por ultimo acabo no solo rozando sus labios si no besandola por completo, no de forma profunda o apasionada pero al final besandola cuando no debia hacerlo, no importaba que su cuerpo que se ajustaba perfectamente a el, no importaba su cabello fino, brillante y sedoso, no importaba su embriagante aroma y mucho menos sus adictivos labios, si no ella que se encontraba ligeramente desmayada y seguramente asustada por sus acciones indebidas.

-Ky...kyoko..?- Ella comenzo a des esperezarse poco a poco, aun se sentía mareada (que...que paso...) Se levanto levemente con ayuda de los brazos de su jefe que la habia estado rodeando durante todo el beso (yo...estoy en el carro de Tsuruga san...) abrio un poco mas los ojos y se encontro con los preocupados y arrepentidos ojos de cachorro que traía el pelinegro pidiéndole perdón por todos los medios, entoces los recuerdos llegaron a ella de golpe (T-Tsuruga san! Dios mio! DIOS MIO!) su cara se ruborizo por completo-...Kyoko yo...-

-Ah! Cielos mire que hora es! Yo tengo que irme por que...bueno! Es bastante tarde!- Sin importar cuanto tratase y cuanto quisiera explicar las cosas ni siquiera el mismo ren sabia que hacer, la dejo ir o mas bien correr de ahi dejando la puerta cerrada y metiendose a los apartamentos completamente asustada, ni si quiera habia rastros del chico que habia estado abajo. Se quedo ahi sentado fuera de su casa sin arrancar y después de caer en cuenta del error que cometió pego su frente al volante con frustracion (Maldita sea!) sintio como empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y su respiracion se agitaba ligeramente, solo de recordarlo se estremecía, era su culpa por hacerse adicto a ella y sobre todo por amarla tanto, ahora lo admitía, aunque eso no mejoraba en nada su situación. ( cálmate, calmate...ahora que hago...?) apretó el volante furioso consigo mismo ( esa mujer...esos labios...solo deseo arrebatárselos de nuevo...tenerla solo para mi...cuidar mi fuente de felicidad...) tomo aire con la cabeza llena de ideas ( que...que va a decir la gente si ella dice algo...? no, seria mucho si al menos volviera a verla...)

Se decidio por arrancar aun nervioso, perturbado, preocupado, tantas cosas que ocupaban su cabeza y todo gracias a ella, estaba sin saber que hacer, experimentado sentimientos que normalmente no sentia nunca a ese extremo, habia encontrado a su mujer, aunque le costara admitirlo, y apesar de que en circunstancias normales se hubiese sentido feliz, Ren no podia hacerlo, por que sabia que habia cometido el peor error de todos, mas haya de su imagen publica, mas haya de su prestigio, mas haya de su empresa, habia cometido el gran error de enamorarse de su joven, hermosa y adictiva secretaria...

* * *

Uhm apesar de que en el caap pasado no recibi tantos reviews como esperaba ¬¬ no declinare! ^^^, esto muy entusiasmada con esta historia y deseo acabarla por completo, espero que les vaya gustando y dejen reviews, byeee!


	5. Impulsos

Olaaaa y muchas gracias por comentar en el tercer y cuarto capii! Bueno este a mi parecer es bastante emocionante y me esmere mucho en hacerlo, espero que de verdad sea de su agrado.

05.- Impulsos...

"Un chico, una chica...un penoso accidente causado por los estragos del alcohol..."

Yashiro temblaba mas y mas conforme se acercaba ala oscura y apartada oficina, habia amanecido con un mal presentimiento y podria jurar en ese momento que de la oficina se irradiaba un aura de penumbra y agonia. Trago saliva antes de entrar y trato de actuar con normalidad, sonrio.

-Buenos dias!- Lamentablemente para el castaño toda la preparacion mental y psicologica de antes se fue al drenaje al ver al presidente de la empresa con un aura realmente oscura, con marcadas ojeras en los ojos, completamente despeinado, con el cabello echo marañas y con una expresion de cansacio y frustración total, Yashiro sintio que se le espinaba cada uno de los vellos de la espalda dorsal, trago saliva completamente nervioso y se atrevió a preguntar con duda-...Ren...? Y Kyoko...- ante esa mención el presidente se dejo caer en el escritorio completamente (oh cielos...algo salio mal...)

-No...ha llegado...-Ren asintió ante su mirada asesina/depresiva (que demonios paso en tan solo una ida a casa de Kyoko! El ambiente esta tan pesado que no me atrevo ni a molestarlo...) Sin embargo a Yashiro no le dio mucho tiempo de preguntar por que en ese momento entro Kyoko, al momento Yashiro se espino dando un salto y por consecuente quitandose de entre el jefe y la secretaria, sus miradas se encontraron, la de el con suma vergüenza y arrepentimiento, Kyoko simplemente aparto la mirada y sonrio cordial a ambos jovenes.

-Buenos dias Yashiro san, Tsuruga san...- Dicho esto entro a paso cerrado a su oficina, Yashiro vio al jefe con la cabeza hundida en el escritorio. Se resisitio a preguntar en parte por que el podia ser directamente culpable de la pelea apocaliptica que ambos seguramente tuvieron o alguna otra cosa y en parte por que sabia que Ren no le contaría nada. Se limito a decirle que estaria en su oficina trabajando en las transacciones para el proyecto del museo, una vez que salio Ren suspiro completamente afligido apretando sin cesar su hacia mucho tiempo olvidada pelotita para el estres, se sumergio en sus pensamientos completamente exhausto preguntándose como iba a afrontarlo.

Por su parte Kyoko una vez entro a su cubículo y apenas lo cerro se dejo caer con sus piernas temblando y se abrazo a si misma completamente sonrojada (DIOS! POR QUE TENÍAMOS QUE VERNOS A LOS OJOS!NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN EL DESDE AYER! POR QUE TSURUGA SAN?)

++++Flash Back+++

Kyoko salio corriendo del su carro y aparento toda la normalidad que pudo hasta entrar a los edificios donde se echo al suelo a rabiar de confusión completamente roja (NO! QUE HE HECHO! TODO ESTO PASO POR QUE NO LE DIJE QUE SE APARTARA! Aunque todo sucedio por los efectos del alcohol mi corazon no lo superara jamas!) Y asi siguio atormentandose, temblando de pies a cabeza y sonrojandose un numero repetido de ocasiones hasta que llego a su apartamento y ahi lo solto todo, por que sus pensamientos no eran suficientes para calmar su mente llena de lamentos deseosa de exteriorisarlos hasta quedarse muda.

-QUE HARE! QUE HARE, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! NO DEBI DEJARME BESAR AUNQUE SEA DOS SEGUNDOS POR TSURUGA SAN! COMETI EL PEOR DE LOS PECADOS! ENSUCIE LOS PUROS LABIOS DEL DIOS REN SAMA QUE NO SABIA LO QUE HACIA! NOOOO LO HE LLAMADO POR SU NOMBRE! AH!- Kyoko seguia rodando en el suelo entre estremecimientos y diciendo cosas por el estilo, no fue consciente de que alguien habia visto y escuchado todo hasta que ese alguien hablo completamente asustado y extrañado.

-Que...te pasa...?- Kyoko vio a shotaro escondido detras de la pared asomando la cabeza con miedo, no era su culpa, era culpa de ella por llegar a VOCIFERAR incoherencias al aire, Kyoko sintió que su cara ardia al recordar los brazos de Ren asiendola por la espalda con delicadeza, su experimentada boca buscando respuesta de forma gentil en sus labios, su mirada de emperador de la noche y despues la mirada de perro arrpentido por sus acciones, el mundo le dio vueltas de nuevo mientras se tocaba la frente mareada.

-Oh...yo...esto me supera...- Kyoko simplemente sintio que caia al suelo quedando mal recagarda en la pared, Shotaro se acerco completamente nervioso, preocupado y extrañado.

-Que rayos te sucede! Eres muy rara, por que gritaste todo eso! Quien es el que te trae mas idiota de lo usual y por que repentinamente parece que tienes fiebre...!- Kyoko solo podia ver la escena en su mente repetida una y otra vez.

-Ah...Tsuruga san...-

-Kyoko! Hey! Despierta Kyoko!-

++++Fin flash Back++++

(Y desde ayer no pude dormir nada pensando en el, en su colonia, en la sensacion que me provoco, en su cara de arrepentimiento tan bella, en el emperador de la noche! Por que me pasa esto! No debo pensar asi de el! Por que no simplemente lo aparte antes de que algo sucediera o al instante...!) Kyoko se movio el cabello casi arracandoselo aun en el suelo (nooo! Me estoy volviendo una chica mala! Por que me siento asi!) Despues de unos minutos mas recordo que si fue a esa oficina fue para trabajar, aunque sus mejillas estaba permanentemente sonrojadas por el hecho de estar al lado de su jefe se convencio a si misma de que todo habia sido cosa de una noche de copas (eso es! Si yo no le doy importancia el tampoco lo hara! Y no tendremos que hablar de esto...) Kyoko asintio y se hizo una prueba, tomo una carpeta que los del departamento de textiles le habia dado, la cual su jefe debia revisar, respiro hondo y salio lo mas tranquila que pudo e impresivamente sin sonrojo.

-Ah Tsuruga san...los del departamento de textiles me pidieron de favor que le entregara esto...- Kyoko puso la carpeta en el escritorio con una sonrisa y espero abrir los ojos viendo una sonrisa de un "sempai" a su "Kohai" sin que nada hubiese cambiado, pero al abrirlos recibio una mirada de cachorro lastimero arrepentido que la hizo sentirse nerviosa aunque no lo demostró. Con todo el peso de la vergüenza que jamas habia sentido en sus 21 años Ren le hablo suplicandole perdon con los ojos.

-Mo..mogami san ...respecto ayer...- (NOOOOO, ESTA TOCANDO EL TEMA PROHIBIDO!) Kyoko lo interrumpio de manera energetica y sonriente haciendose la cool en el sentido de "no importa"

-Oh no se preocupe Tsuruga san! Usted estaba estresado por el trabajo, y algo tomado, seguro se confundió y yo me aturdí un poco pero eso fue todo, no se preocupe! No saldrá una sola palabra de mi boca y todo seguira igual, ademas usted sabe que yo soy muy discreta...- Ren bajo la mirada aun afligido sabiendo que ella solo estaba intentando evitar un tema que debia aclararse a toda costa.

-No...yo lo se , solo quiero que por favor...- Kyoko nego internamente.

-Ah esto lo siento pero tengo que entregarle unas licencias a Mouko san, permiso...- Dicho esto Kyoko se retiro huyendo. Ren suspiro golpeando el escritorio, no sabia si estar feliz de que ella lo tomara asi o por el contrario completamente desilusionado (simplemente incomoda, ni un sonrojo, ni un sobresalto...nada...esta chica, quiere que la ponga aprueba...?) Nego alejando esas ideas de su cabeza apretando su pelota sin ser consiente de que la pelirroja se ponia a rabear con locura cada vez que recordaba el fatídico accidente, el el cual le fue robado su primer beso...

* * *

El perturbador y sadico ambiente parecia perseguir al presidente de la KNK a donde fuese, cosa que Yashiro detestaba por que se sentia sumamente incomodo y asustado, como si alguien estuviera mandándolo ala cuerda floja a si propia destrucción, y sabia la razon. El habia echo que Ren llevara a Kyoko a casa la noche pasada para verlos reconciliados pero para su desgracia fue todo lo contrario, el presidente se encontraba ojeroso y cansado ella muy evasiva en todo, ahora ambos estaban almorzando en una restaurante cerca de ahi, aunque no hablaban, de hecho su amigo parecia un cuerpo vacio y sumido en sus pensamietos y el poco a poco se sentía mas y mas culpable (es mi culpa que Ren y Kyoko chan se hallan peleado! Yo solo queria verlos felices!)

-Ren perdon! Lamento mi estupidez! No debiste llvar a Kyoko a su casa! Si quieres despedirme hazlo pero al menos no dejes de ser mi amigo!- Ren se sobresalto ante los repentino gritos de su compañero, habia estado demasiado ocupado rebovinando una y otra vez la escena en la que beso a Kyoko recordando lo bien que se habia sentido y al mismo tiempo otra parte escondida en el se exprimía los sesos para disculparse con ella y hacer que la chica volviera a ser como antes, ni si quiera recordaba que Yashiro era, en parte, el culpable de todo ese embrollo. Suspiro aun esuchando las disculpas y asintió.

-Si, si...lo que digas...- Yashiro lo vio aun algo incredulo.

-Entonces...me perdonas...?- Ren asintio para salir de eso y seguir pensando en como resolver su problema, sin embargo el cuatro ojos al ser perdonado se sintio con valor de cuestionarlo-...y que paso con Kyoko...? Por que están ambos asi...? Se pelearon...? Sabes que yo puedo ayudar...- Ren nego aun indeciso pero al parecer esa disculpa aparte de tranquilizar a Yashiro lo incito a indagar en su vida privada-..anda, por fis...- Ren nego serio-...por favor, sabes que puedo ayudarte, eres como un hermano para mi y te cuento todo por que no...- Y asi comenzó otro de esos monologos en el cual Yashiro le recordaba a Ren que siempre se guardaba los problemas para el, el pelinegro intento ignorarlo pero Yashiro era persistente, al final se harto dado que empezaba a sufrir otro dolor de cabeza.

-anoche bese a Kyoko...- y como el pelinegro lo pree-vio el cuatro ojos se quedo mudo y lo vio con incredulidad total, el solo se revolvió el ya despeinado cabello con frustración una vez mas (bien ya le conte, haber si se le queda cerrada la maldita boca!) Jamas se imagino que la reacción del castaño fuera...

- A ja ja ja ja ja !No...pff!- Ren se tapo la cara para no verlo carcajearse enfrente con esa expresion de "Sabia que esto algun dia pasaría" en su rostro. Yashiro no podia estar mas euforico (solo quería que se reconciliaran y resulta que han dado un gran paso!), incluso notando la frustración y creciente molestia de su amigo sonreía a mas no poder-...vamos Ren no me veas asi! No me rio de ti si no contigo! Es que no lo entiendes...?- Ren negó furioso y Yashiro se explico sobreponiendo sus mano enfrente de el como si el jefe fuese a golpearlo- La felicidad que te faltaba y tu relación con Kyoko chan son la misma cosa...- Ren suspiro negando con frustracion y Yashiro asintio-...ya puede que no haya sido precisamente algo mutuo pero es el incio de...-

-Yashiro basta!- El castaño cayo al instante, no por el grito si no por la cara de aflicción y confusion total que portaba su mejor amigo.

-Anoche no me bese con una novia o alguna de esas amigas ocasionales de las que me contaste! No...lo hize con mi secretaria de diecisiete años...y creeme que fue el peor error que pude haber cometido...- Yashiro dejo de sonreir, al parecer el mas afectado fue el, aunque ella debia haber sido la mas afectada. No obstante trato de subirme el animo y ayudarlo.

-Bien, escucha...Kyoko es verdad tiene diecisiete años y es tu secretaria, pero...Ren las chicas crecen y maduran mas rapido de lo que crees y si de la relacion laboral se trata simplemente bastaria con hablarlo con ella...- Ren nego aun y Yashiro rodo los ojos (estara asustado...? Uhm ya se...) -...bueno aunque sea trata de que sean amigos de nuevo, si no quieres avanzar por lo menos disculpate...- No recibió respuesta, pero supo que al menos esta vez el presidente haria algo, dado que su mirada adquirio determinación absoluta. (una vez que muestra esa mirada no hay por que preocuparse...)

* * *

Su boligrafo cayo por quinta vez de sus manos al escritorio y del escritorio al suelo haciéndola deseperezarse, Kyoko miro a todos lados en busca de la pluma y una vez que la cogio suspiro de nuevo (Ren san...por que...) La chica palpo sus labios sonrojada y volvió a sentir su cuerpo estremecerse (no quiero sentir esto, no quiero desear que ocurra de nuevo, solo quisiera olvidarlo...) Kyoko asintio intentando trabajar en el reporte que debía entregarse al cotizador del museo ala mañana siguiente (ademas...para el debe ser solo un error en su vida, nada mas...) Una parte de ella se lamento un tanto por eso, por que el hombre que la habia besado tan dulcemente no lo hubiese echo en sus cinco sentidos y por que seguramente había sido inducido por el alcohol saliendo como si nada mientras ella estaba con los nervios a flor de piel y su corazón amenazando con salirse de su pecho.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche y ella aun no habia echo nada, se desesperezo (Venga Kyoko trabaja de una vez, no querras que Tsuruga san se...)

-Mogami san...- Kyoko sintió que se le erizaba hasta el ultimo vello de la espalda (No-no puede ser, yo me he olvidado de trabajar y el debe querer el trabajo listo!) Kyoko trago saliva sin poder pararse de los nervios, estuvo apunto de hacerlo pero no fue necesario, su jefe abrio la puerta de la oficina y la miro ligeramente indispuesto pero ala vez lo mas profesional posible, Kyoko noto impresionada lo bien que lucia aun sin el saco puesto y con la corbata ligeramente floja (NOOO! No debo pensar así de el!)-...Mogami...te falta mucho para terminar el trabajo...? Me gustaria que lo revisaramos antes de irnos...- El pelinegro espero que asintiera, en parte era verdad y tambien necesitaba hablar las cosas en ese preciso instante, Ren la vio mirarlo con la cabeza baja y ligeramete sonrojada, el se volteo antes de que se le echara encima por sus acciones inconsientes que la hacia lucir tentadora-...entiendo...te espero en la sala de juntas, tal vez sea mas facil si lo hacemos juntos...- Dicho esto salio hacia la sala de juntas dejando a Kyoko completamente anonagada. La pelirroja se tardo mas de un minuto en reaccionar y se apresuro con el material de trabajo hacia la sala de juntas, aun no sabia como afrontaria la situacion con el pero supuso que lo veria conforme la marcha.

Una vez que entro ala sala y cerro detras de si se sento al lado de Ren y dejo el trabajo en la mesa.

-Bu-bueno...la...verdad...no he echo nada por que...- Ren nego con la cabeza sonriendo le apaciguador.

-No te preocupes...yo entiendo...- Kyoko asintio rehuyendo su mirada con una sonrisa leve y las mejillas sonrojadas, Ren se cruzo de brazos sin quitar su sonrisa maldiciendo por lo bajo lo ansioso que podia llegar a ponerse cuando ella estaba cerca-...solo acabemos con esto...- Y dicho esto se pusieron a trabajar, ambos sabian que era bastante trabajo y que terminarian por la madrugada pero no deseaban hablar a menos que fuera extrictamente necesario, de vez en cuando Kyoko sentia los ligerisimos rozes que había entre las manos de ambos atinando solo a sonrojarse o retirl la mano como si estuviese quemándose, Ren no lo paso por desapercibido y tampoco la culpaba (yo soy el culpable después de todo, cuando acabemos esto tengo que hablar con ella...)

Despues de tres arduas horas de trabajo kyoko suspiro aliviada, ya llevaban al menos la mitad, Ren noto que era la tercera vez que hacia eso y se recosto en su banca aflojándose un poco mas la corbata y abriendo uno de los botones del cuello de su camisa para estar mas comodo, vio a Kyoko sonriendo con sinceridad.

-quieres descansar un poco...?- Kyoko lo vio incredula y nego.

-Arh...no en serio...tal vez deberíamos...- Ren sonrio de manera autoritaria esta vez y Kyoko acallo entendiendo que era mas bien una pregunta retorica hacia ella. La chica en realidad no deseaba descansar por que al trabajar al menos tenia una excusa para estar en silencio, y en ese momento el silencio era mas tenso que nunca, harta de estar sentada se paro con un vaivén de energia que sorprendio a Ren-...ah debe tener sueño, ire por un par de cafes!- Y salio huyendo de nuevo con las monedas en la mano y la cara roja de vergüenza (no...no creo poder con esto...estar sola en una habitación con Tsuruga san es demasiado para mi!). Por lo mismo trato de tardarse todo el tiempo del mundo en llegar ala maquina expendidora de bebidas.

Una vez que la pelirroja tuvo las bebidas en sus manos regreso a la sala de juntas dispuesta a terminar, evadir el problema e irse a casa pero se encontro con un cuadro magnifico y diferente, era Ren...mas bien era Ren dormido sobre la mesa. Kyoko se acerco sigilosa, con algo de miedo se inclino para verlo mejor recargado sobre la mesa, parecia disfrutar del sueño y ella deseo estar haciendo lo mismo que el por un momento (entonces...el tampoco durmió en toda la noche...) Kyoko sonrio ligeramente sonrojada al ver que el grado de preocupacion por el accidente era mutuo, se sentó a su lado y como no queriendo por miedo a despertarlo acaricio su mano ligeramente, miro su rostro y cada una de sus facciones ( sus pestañas son tan largas y espesas...es...tan lindo!) Kyoko se abrazo a si misma para reprimir abrazarlo a el, uno de sus peores defectos era que no sabia contenerse con las cosas lindas. Suspiro viendolo un buen rato, lucia tan pacifico y casi indefenso al dormir, como si no fuera el hombre al cual ella consideraba un dios, sonrio con una buena idea en mente (Terminare el trabajo yo sola y despues le despertare para que pueda volver a casa...)

Fueron otras dos largas horas de extenuante trabajo en el cual la termino exhausta cayendo tambien sobre la mesa, se quedo contemplando un poco mas al jefe y como si de un impulso irreprimible se tratase le acaricio la mano con lentitud e inseguridad, se sorprendio al notar la media sonrisa que aparecido en el rostro del pelinegro, siguio acariciando su mano unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta de que el poseedor de una mano tan varonil se habia despertado, Kyoko sintio que los colores se le venian ala cara y se levanto con la intención de irse corriendo o aclarar las cosas y despues quitar la mano pero a diferencia de lo que pensó (una mirada extrañada de Ren...) una mirada dulce aparecio el pelinegro quien lentamente entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella casi haciéndola desfallecer.

-Ya terminaste Kyoko chan...?- Kyoko asintio aun incrédula sin poder separar su mano de el, debido a sus dedos entrelazados en parte y ala ligera opresión que el pelinegro le aplicaba, trago saliva mientras Ren revisaba el informe con la otra mano, sabia que se estaba metiendo en mas embrollos de los que podria explicar despues pero no podía evitarlo, cuando sintio esas caricias suaves en su mano y entre sus dedos sonrio ligeramente imaginando que era ella, jamas creyo ser tan afortunado de haberse quedado dormido para ser despertado de esa forma por la unica mujer merecedora de sus supiros.

-Ah...yo... aquí esta su bebida...- Ren le solto la mano con lentitud para que ella pudiese acercar la bebida y tomo un poco, estaba exhausto- Por su parte la pelirroja se toco la mano incredula ( de verdad me toco la mano a mi! Esto es demasiado increible...jamas me podre acostumbrar a que sea tan atento conmigo...aun pienso que...)

"Oh no se preocupe Tsuruga san! Usted estaba estresado por el trabajo, y algo tomado, seguro se confundio y yo me aturdi un poco pero eso fue todo, no se preocupe! No saldrá una sola palabra de mi boca y todo seguira igual, ademas usted sabe que yo soy muy discreta"

(Sera que se lo tomo literal y ahora actua como si nada...entonces el espera que yo actue asi...) Kyoko asintio sonriendo, le parecía mucho mas facil evadir o negar las cosas que enfrentarlas, sobre todo tratándose de sus sentimientos. Y si ella seguia su propio consejo ambos volverian a ser el sempai y la Kohai de siempre (si...de ahora en adelante actuare como siempre, nada de nerviosismos ni evadirlo...) Kyoko asintio con un puño en alto, no noto que Ren la miraba hace rato hacer ademanes sin decir nada con una sonrisa en el rostro, finalmente se atrevió a interrumpirla.

-Mogami san, son las 12...vamos...-Kyoko asintio asumiendo que ya debia salir cada quien a su casa asi que fue a guardar sus cosas y el trabajo en la oficina para afinar detalles al dia siguiente. Una vez que salio directo al elevador se encontró con Ren esperando, sonrió (bueno supongo que tambien espera el elevador...) Ambos entraron y salieron al mismo tiempo, cuando Kyoko salio ahi afuera ya estaba el auto del presidente esperando por el (bueno mejor me despido...) se volteo dispuesta a despedirse pero el se adelanto-...sube, entre mas rapido te lleve a casa mejor...- Kyoko iba a decir que no pero ante esa sonrisa retadora no podia negarse. Subio al auto aun incomoda de que tuviera que ser llevada todo el tiempo por el (No, no...actua con normalidad...)

Y de nuevo se encontraban en el frente de su casa, la chica se dispuso a bajar mas rapido del carro en esa ocasion por lo que decidió despedirse de manera sutil, amable pero lo mas rápido posible, se inclino hacia el muy levemente.

-Gracias por traerme Tsuruga san...- Ren asintio sonriente y aprovecho cuando ella se levanto para acercarse a su mejilla y darle un beso "amistoso" de despedida, Kyoko solo se congelo completamente extasiada-...T-su...suruga...san!Yo...no entiendo...- Ren sonrio.

-Solo me estaba despidiendo Kyoko chan...- Kyoko sintio una zacudida al escuchar su nombre proviniendo de el con ese matiz de voz tan...seductor que el hacia (o sera que siempre habla asi y con esa mirada de seductor aventurero que va a volverme loca! Es como un play boy!) El jefe la observo sonriente y con los ojos cerrados en direccion a ella se cruzo de brazos aguantándose las ganas de abrazarla, Kyoko trago saliva (si...tsuruga san me da la confianza para besarme entonces...no debo defraudar su confianza...)

- No vas a despedirte de mi...?- Kyoko trago saliva (si, es ahora o nunca...) se acerco fugaz como una vengala y beso su mejilla de manera casi imperciptible causando un sobresalto considerable en Ren que abrio los ojos para intentar ver la razones de la chica al hacer esa accion, sin embargo ella ya habia huido a la confortes de su apartamento.

(Yo...solo estaba bromeando cuando dije eso...) Ren toco su mejilla ligeramente sonrojado (me dieron tantas ganas de abrazarla...y besarla de nuevo...) despues sonrió completamente mientras manejaba a su apartamento aun pensativo pero mas aliviado que antes (bien Kyoko no dira nada al parecer y tampoco quiere enredarse en problemas asi que por ahora no le aclare las cosas...) Una vez que llego a su partamento se acosto exhausto (sera mejor decirle la verdadera razon de mis acciones cuando este lista, ahora solo gritaria como loca si le digo que la amo...)

* * *

Olaaaa bueno espero les haya gustado :D. Ok la tarada de Kyoko empezara a responder poco a poco


	6. Dulce tentacion

Olaaa grax por los reviews, un poco de felicidad antes de la castrofe xD Amm lamento si el caap no es demasiado largo pero voy de poco a poco y ya después la bomba.

06.- Dulce tentacion...

Kyoko respiro hondo preparándose mentalmente para actuar natural, apenas habia llegado ala oficina su jefe le habia pedido que terminaran lo que habían dejado pendiente la noche pasada, de nuevo no había dormido y necesitaba mucha fuerza de voluntad para no fallar, la razon esta vez era debido a esos sueños que no debio tener la noche pasada en los cuales se desperto sonrojada y sobresaltada al punto de estar sudando algo nerviosa, finalmente opto por quedarse despierta toda la noche para no soñar cosas indebidas con quien era su jefe y sempai (solo a mi se me ocurre soñar cosas así, debo estar enferma...) Kyoko tomo el trabajo en sus manos y bebio un poco mas de cafe expreso tratando de taparse las ojeras con maquillaje (este debe pasar por juntarme con el golfo de shotaro...hablando de el...) Kyoko miro una revista en su escritorio en el cual su rival se veia en el tercer lugar de ranking de canciones escuchadas en la radio, no era la gran cosa pero al menos empezaban a reconocerlo en la radio y el mundo de la música, eso le dio un poco de energias (bien no me dejare vencer!)

Una vez decidido esto Kyoko fue hacia el escritorio de la oficina donde Ren le había dejado espacio para sentarse y comenzar a trabajar en lo que habían dejado pendiente la noche anterior, la chica se acerco con una sonrisa ligeramente cansada y se sento a su lado, Yashiro estaba en la planta baja revisando productos nuevos que les habia llegado de Francia y Alemania por lo que no estaría con ellos, Kyoko subió la mirada algo dubitativa (ultimamente Yashiro san nunca quiere estar entre nosotros...me pregunto por que sera...) No le dio mucho tiempo de pensarlo por que Ren le hablo llamando su atención.

-Escucha mogami san, puedes usar mi ordenador para hacer las proyecciones en lo que yo atiendo una llamada importante de mi padre, si no entiendes alguna funcion solo dimelo...- Kyoko asintió y se puso a trabajar, miro de reojo al pelinegro que se hallaba recargado en la pared hablando algo serio, lucia mas descansado y eso la alegro ligeramente (que bien que ya este mejor, el no esta ojeroso por que no tiene una mente tan perturbada como yo...) Kyoko asintió ligeramente sonrojada recordando ese sueño (no, no debo trabajar!) Y asi se puso a lo suyo con determinacion, se sorprendio al ver lo eficiente que podia ser cuando el no estaba en sus pensamientos y disfruto de haber terminado casi con todo exceptuando una función que no entendía del todo, volteo al chico que se habia acercado a ella y se sobresalto un poco al notar que estaba a unos cinco centímetros de ella (crei que seguia recargado en la pared del fondo pero... no lo espere detrás de mi!)

-AH Tsuruga san...yo...- Ren miro la pantalla.

-Veo que ya casi acabas, algo que no entiendas...?- Kyoko asintio sintiendolo casi recargado en su hombro.

-Uh...una función complicada de la computadora para ayudarme a sacar proyecciones a futuro, esto...-Ren asintio sin necesidad de escuchar mas, la habia estado viendo algo cansada pero sobre todo nerviosa durante la mañana y eso practicamente le facino, la hacia lucir mas bella y al mismo tiempo podia verse mas tentativa, aprovecho que Yashiro no estaba cerca y con la excusa de ayudar en el ordenador paso sus manos entre los brazos de la chica dandole un abrazo suave, recargando su barbilla en su cuello lleno de ese aroma embriagante y tecleando la función necesaria lo mas lento posible, Kyoko solo se quedo algo tensa sintiéndolo tan cerca con su corazón bombeando sangre a mil por hora.

-Bien solo tienes que...- Kyoko no escuchaba, no queria hacerlo preferia sentir. Al respirar podia sentir mas cerca el cuello del pelinegro, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura alcanzando el teclado la hacian sentir mas cerca de el, esa voz suave, ligeramente rasposa y seductora le saco mas de un suspiro internamente adjunto a un sonrojo que se esparcia por su cara, la seductora voz de Ren la hizo abrir los ojos que había permanecido entrecerrados para sentir mejor lo que ese hombre causaba en ella-...esta claro...?- Ren sonrio al verla en ese transe, se deleito de estar casi mejilla contra mejilla, se divertia haciendo todo eso aposta para ver sus diferentes reacciones y estar cerca de ella.

-Si...- Dicho esto el trabajo ya habia sido terminado por el mismo jefe, se volteo ligeramente-...puedo ir a imprimirlo...?- Ren asintio dejandole paso al fin y viendola con esa sonrisa con esos ojos, Kyoko se refugio en su oficina y se dejo caer respiro ligeramente agitada (el...esta jugando, eso debe ser...si no por que otra razon es tan irresistible sin si quiera notarlo, o es que trata asi a todo el genero femenino!) Sintio algo de sueño de nuevo y prefirio tomar mas cafe antes de caer dormida o desmayada por los encantos de su jefe. Asi logro pasarse un buen parte del día bebiendo cafe y yendo al baño, Ren solo podia gozar cuando la ponia nerviosa, le daba una sensación de seguridad impresionante.

Despues de varios minutos llego el momento del almuerzo en el cual el se fue dejando la oficina sola junto a su secretaria. Soporto la regañiza proveniente de su amigo por no haberla invitado a almorzar y haber aprovechado para estar con ella, sin embargo no tenia sentido hacer eso por que el no podia ser cariñoso con ella en publico, simplemente estaba completamente prohibido (aunque eso dije antes de coquetear le y ahora...) Ren negó firme a su palabra con la cabeza, habia restricciones para todo y coquetear con Kyoko en publico era una de ellas, sobre todo por que eso podía hacerse en privado y en lugar poco transitado.

Finalmente regreso ala oficina alas seis de la tarde dispuesto a trabajar unas cuantas horas mas y así lo hizo hasta que el reloj de su oficina marco las ocho anunciando que por primera vez se iria temprano a casa, asi que solo quedaba avisarle a la secretaria que se iria a casa (mala suerte que hoy no salimos en la madrugada, no te podre llevar a casa Kyoko chan...) Ren se acerco con el saco en mano y abrio la puerta.

-Mogami san nos vemos...- No pudo terminar la frase, por que ni siquiera estaba ella ahí en condiciones optimas para escucharlo, se encontraba profundamente dormida encima del escritorio, Ren sonrio para si (se ha quedado dormida...) se acerco a ella y noto que lucia exhausta apesar de estar descansando (acaso se habrá pasado la noche en vela...?) Acaricio sus cabellos de forma suave y le movió el hombro llamandola por su nombre pero ella solo atino a moverse un poco, parecia como muerta y no podia dejarla ahi (es tan descuidada que es capaz de amanecer aqui...) Finalmente tomo una decisión, la cargo en brazos y la subio a su auto para llevarla a su casa, ya la despertaria enfrente de sus apartamentos o le pediria ayuda a sus padres para que la subieran Acariciaba sus mejillas o sus labios cada vez que tenia oportunidad, en algunas ocasiones ella soltaba suspiro corto con sonrojos ligeros que lo hacian sonreir.

Una vez que estuvo frente a su casa se bajo del carro y decidio tocar antes de llevarla cargada en brazos, lo que vio no le agrado mucho, era ese chico del otro dia de nuevo esperando algo o quizas a ella, eso lo hizo ponerse algo tenso pero no por eso se la agarro contra el (ella dijo que era un vecino vago...simplemente le preguntare por sus padres...) Se acerco al chico rubio y ojiazul que parecia absorto a su presencia tocando guitarra y mirando al vació, no fue hasta que se encontró casi frente a el que se aclaro la garganta procovocando que el chico volteara con una expresión de desinterés absoluta en el rostro.

-Ah...?-

-Buenas noches, de casualidad sabras donde estan los padres de Mogami san...?- El chico subio una ceja extrañado.

-ah...ellos murireron hace años...- Ren se sobresalto ligeramente de que ese tipo soltara la informacion de una manera tan descarada y encima de que supiera algo de esa relevancia que incluso el desconocia (no, quiza todo el mundo por aqui lo sabe...) asintio tranquilizandose internamente pero lo conforme el chico hablaba lo hacia sentir mas desnconfiado y renuente a dejarla ahí-...si Kyoko tiene algun problema puedes hablarlo conmigo, estoy encargado de cuidarla y tengo llaves de su apartamento...- Ren se puso algo serio e incredulo, como es que ese chico la llamaba Kyoko cuando no si quiera el que la amaba y convivia con ella lo hacia, se dio cuenta de que si quiera pensar en dejarla ahi seria una pésima idea, ese chico no le agradaba en absoluto. Le mostro su sonrisa "amable" mas deslumbrante y falsa restandole importancia al ceño fruncido que el rubio le dirigió en señal de que se dio cuenta de que no sonreía sinceramente.

-Ah no, solo era curiosidad...permiso...- Y dicho esto volvio al carro tan rapido como había bajado con la diferencia de que su ceño se había fruncido un poco y decidió arrancar aun con la chica dentro del carro, despues de unos kilómetros de dio cuenta de su gran error ( que le voy a decir cuando despierte? no puede andar con ella de aqui para haya asi como asi!) Suspiro algo molesto en un auto, solo podia llevarla a dos lugares; su apartamento o esa casa donde estaba el chico esperando (no...no puedo dejarla con ese chico tan arrogante...) Tomo una decision aun a sabiendas de que no era lo mas recomendable, arranco en direccion a su apartamento. Durante el camino se preguntaba como haria para explicarle ala chica cuando despertara (Kyoko aun esta nerviosa...tal vez me lo cuestione mucho...)

Sin embargo el pelinegro realizo que era demasiado tarde para retractarse cuando se vio a si mismo en el elevador hacia su piso con la chica desmayada cargada en brazos, suspiro bajando la cabeza (mi fuerza de voluntad es tan débil...) salio de el elevador y llego a su apartamento para dejar a Kyoko en su cama en primera instancia, la acomodo y la tapo para después irse a dar una ducha con agua bien fría (buena suerte que mañana es sabado...no hay trabajo... así nadie nos vera llegar juntos...) una vez que termino se rodeo desde la cintura con una toalla y comenzo a secar su cabello mientras salia a la habitación en busca de su ropa, la chica seguia fielmente dormida en su cama (bueno...luce menos cansada...) muchas imagenes de ella durmiendo así a su lado todos los dias lo albergaron sacándole una sonrisa deseosa, termino de ponerse un pantalon y una camisa de tirantes como Pijama y decidio comer un refrigerio antes de irse a dormir.

Al llegar a su cama lugar donde habia soñado con ella repetidas veces sonrió algo tentado por ella pero se contuvo (no hagas nada, solo duermete del otro lado y ya...) asintio rodeando la cama y metiendose entre las cobijas sin cerrar los ojos ( a quien quiero engañar...mi unico deseo es besarla...y abrazarla de nuevo...) La miro de reojo volteandose lentamente hacia el, apreto las sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo y se abrazo a si mismo haciendo una especia de capullo para no cometer otra imprudencia (suficientemente malo es traerla a tu apartamento y dormir con ella en la misma cama...) La chico soltó un suspiro quedando con los labios entreabiertos entre sueños invitándolo a la tentación, asi paso varias horas, cuando el reloj marco las 5 de la madrugada Ren fue conciente de que debia hacer algo o no podria dormir en toda la noche.

Se acerco a ella y se levanto un poco para poder ver su rostro, acaricio sus mejillas haciendo círculos en los pómulos de estas y despues decendiendo lentamente hasta los labios de la chica, respiro su aroma, miro su cara tan indefensa ahí postrada delante de el, un pecador peligroso que ni ella misma sabia que existía, respiro hondo acercándose a su rostro y beso su cuello en primera instancia, todo fuese para calmar esas ansias que tenia y poder dormir. Como lo imagino su calido cuello estaba lleno de su aroma, subió lentamente hasta su mejilla y tambien la beso completamente embelesado por sus sensaciones, finalmente vio los labios de la chica ansiando ser probados por lo suyo propios, una vez que estuvo sobre su labios los beso lentamente de manera casi imperceptible para ella pero completamente extansiante para el, duro asi unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que se habia echado casi encima de ella, se detuvo el acto sorprendido de su carencia de autocontrol (pude...haberla despertado...) Se retiro al instante para aliviarse al verla aun dormida y suspiro agradecido.

Solo una cosa faltaba para que pudiese dormir esa noche, se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos pegando sus rostros del costado, sonrio para si al verla tan confortada y Sorpresivamente al ser correspondido con una inclinacio de Kyoko quedando asi pegados mejilla con mejilla, rio internamente ante la idea de lo que podría pasar cuando despertaran al dia siguiente restandole importancia al hecho de que lo que estaba haciendo era algo realmente incorrecto (que mas da...)

* * *

Kyoko sintio como algunos rayos del sol le daban en el cuerpo aumentando su temperatura corporal, suspiro sonriente (que bien dormi! Ya no me siento para nada cansada...) asintio para si misma pero esa repentina tranquilidad que la albergo se fue cuando realizo que no habia forma de que ella hubiese llegado casa si nunca habia salido de la oficina por ella misma, eso logro atemorizarla bastante aunque aun no habia abierto los ojos para comprobar , supuso seguramente se habia quedado dormida de nuevo y que al depertar sus jefes se preguntarian por que estaba vestida con la misma ropa del dia anterior, nego fuertemente (No eso seria tan vergonzoso!) Kyoko tomo energia y abrio los ojos dispuesta a despertar pero se dio cuenta de que su imaginacion le habia jugado una buena, no estaba dormida en su escritorio.

Estaba acostada en una amplia cama de cobertores rojos echos de seda, inmovilizada por los brazos de un fuerte hombre que solo andaba en camiseta de tirantes, subio la cara aterrada para comprobar si era quien temía que fuera. Como resultado se encontro rozando los labios del chico debido ala cercania con la que habían dormido, se puso furiosamente roja y se tenso por completo (Q-Que es esto! Es otro de mis sueños malos! Por que beso de nuevo a Tsuruga san!) sin embargo como en todos sus sueños anteriores no se sentía capaz de moverse de su lado o de dejar sus labios, aquellos sueños en los cuales el actuaba y ella solo atinaba a corresponder, pero la diferencia radicaba esta vez en que no estaba dormida, podia sentir perfectamente los brazos de su jefe alrededor de su espalada y cintura juntando la a el, su perfume caracteriztico, se encrispo tratando de alejarse sin despertarlo (venga muevete una vez antes de que...)

Y lo que siempre terminaba con sus sueños sucedió, solo que esta vez no fue ella quien desperto de golpe, fue el. Ren la vio completamente asombrado, habria correspondido de no ser por que incluso el se habia sobresaltado (esperaria este tipo de acciones en mi...pero Kyoko...?) la chica no podia verse mas roja y tensa Ren finalmente decidio separarse de ella aun viedola dudoso, Kyoko por su parte negaba internamente (NOOOOO! ME DESPEDIRA, ME ODIARA, COMO PUDE HACERLO! POR QUE NO ME SEPARE!) Finalmente el pelinegro decidio hablar con una sonrisa de emoción insostenible.

-Ah Kyoko...- Kyoko nego completamente avergonzada, se solto de sus brazos y se fue corriendo a la primera habitacion que encontro para encerrarse con seguro y abrazarse a si misma (no puedo verlo ala cara, no puedo! Donde estamos? Por que dormimos juntos y abrazados? Por que el esta tan escasamente vestido!) Kyoko respiro hondo intentando tranquilizarse, pero un pensamiento atroz la hizo gritar como loca internamente mientras amenazaba con arrancarse el cabello debido a la frustración (NOOOO! NO SERA QUE LOS DOS...!) Rapidamente le dio una ojeada a su ropa y suspiro mas que aliviada al ver sus vestiduras del dia anterior aun intactas (ah...eso no fue...pero entonces...?) miro mejor su situacion y recordo de repente (creo...que cai agotada en mi escritorio...que vergüenza! Tuvo que cargarme hasta aquí!) y despues recordo el otro accidente ( y lo bese...ahora son dos veces! que voy a hacer!). La pelirroja intento tranquilizarse, miro con detenimiento la habitacion y cayo en cuenta de que habia entrado a su baño, suspiro intentando prepararse (Bien Kyoko no importa lo seductor, o amable o atractivo que sea, tampoco importa el hecho de que nos hayamos besado dos veces y dormimos juntos...solo debo tratar de actuar con normalidad...y tal vez pedirle una disculpa...) Kyoko asintio preparándose mentalmente para salir y solo decir un "Buenos dias Tsuruga san..."

* * *

El pelinegro no cabia en si de emoción, una cosa era que la besara cuando ella dormia, al el mismo ya no le sorprendía por que sabia que la amaba mas que a nada antes conocido o visto en su vida. Sin embargo que despertara con ese caluroso saludo le mejoro el humor, incluso aunque ella lo empujo asustada y lo tiro de la cama (bueno eso no fue nada agradable...) se puso algo serio recapacitando las cosas (quizá cuando me beso seguia medio dormida...) suspiro negando con la cabeza (ella estara arrepentida...?) solo habia una forma de averiguar, se espero a un lado de la puerta de baño esperando a que saliera, sabia que tarde o temprano lo haria (no se va a quedar dentro de mi baño para siempre...) y espero un largo rato mas recordando lo confortante y excitante que habia sido haber sido besado por ella, sonrió para si (inconscientemente...me ha pagado con la misma moneda por lo de anoche...).

Poco a poco la perilla de la puerta se fue moviendo y el sonrio de manera amable para que ella no berreara como loca esperando que estuviera algo agitada, cuando la vio salir se acerco un poco para ver en que estado salia, lo que vio lo sorprendio bastante, casi al punto de desencajar lo, ya no estaba nerviosa, lucia mas bien tranquila y como si nada hubiese pasado, estaba sonriendo y se portaba como siempre. Esa actitud tan despreocupada no le agrado mucho al pelinegro que se puso mas serio que nunca. (esta chica!)

-Ah...perdone mi reaccion de hace rato, bueno creo que entiendo un poco por que estoy en su apartamento, en todo caso voy por mis cosas y salgo enseguida vale...?- Ren lo habia intentado, lo habia echo de veras, pero no pudo, le cerro el paso con su cuerpo justo cuando iba a avanzar y se acerco a ella, mas cerca de lo que se propuso haciendola retroceder y chocar con la puerta del baño, Kyoko solo atino a tragar saliva echando por la borda toda su preparacion y control emocional, se sonrojo y hablo algo aturdida-..Tsu...suruga san...?- Ren se acerco mas a ella, tratando de decifrar por que no caia aunque fuese una vez, molesto por el hecho de que el iba de aqui para alla detras de ella como un idiota enamorado mientras Kyoko solo estaba tranquila(bueno...ya no lo parece tanto...) eso lo penso al verla tan temblorosa y sonrojada, decidió hacerle una prueba que le podria costar su relacion con la chica y su trabajo junto a ella si salia negativa, la acorralo poniendo ambos brazos a sus lados aun serio, preocupando mas y mas a Kyoko.

Dirigió una de sus manos hacia el cuello de la chica acaricio su mejilla ahora sonrojada lentamente, con esa mirada de emperador de la noche que lograba hacer a Kyoko vulnerable, se acerco poco a poco y repitio el proceso de la noche anterior, beso su cuello lentamente causándole un fuerte estremecimiento ala chica, sonrio internamente y comenzo a subir con suavidad, poco a poco causando esos suspiros que le pertenecían a el y solo a el, despues subio a su mejilla cerca de sus labios para pactar el paquete de besos y caricias con un beso en la boca. Al principio Kyoko se quedo incredula, el la estaba besando en el cuello, de forma provocativa, eso logro hacerla perder el poco auto control que tenia y la hizo estremecerse de algo que hasta ese momento desconocia; placer.

Despues de sentirlo en su boca pero aun sin rodearla solo atino a corresponder como pudo negándose a resistirse como siempre pensó que lo haría, cerro los ojos, inclino la cara y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello como nunca imagino contactar con el. Ren sonrio internamente y la asió de la cintura juntando la mas a el, habia echado por la borda la cordura y todos esos dias casi semanas de autocontrol en un solo instante, todo con tal de estar asi con ella, perteneciéndose mutuamente, ni si quiera sabian que iban a decirse despues de separarse, Ren entendia que no podía simplemente decir algo como "fue un accidente" y nada mas. Por que esta vez estaba siendo mutuo, aunque la experiencia no estaba del lado de la chica siempre estaba ese algo que lo hacia adicto a ella (es fragil y resistente...tan tierna y tan seductora...) comenzo a pasar de simples roces fornituos a un beso un poco mas profundo (es como una dulce tentación que acabara por volverme loco si no la poseo completamente...)

La chica trato de seguirle el paso y poco a poco fue a su nivel, en una sincronizacion perfecta (que es esto...? Ahora que lo he hecho...me siento tan aliviada...) Kyoko sintio una de las manos del pelinegro acariciar su mejilla lentamente para separarse y volver a su cuello, eso le dio solo ocasion de pensar sin detenerse en sus repentinos suspiros (pense que podria simplemente ignorar mis sueños y sentimientos hasta el punto de no darles importancia pero...) Kyoko lo vio de reojo aun sonrojada y lentamente fue ella quien acaricio su mejilla separandolo de su cuello para volver a besarlo de una manera dulce y paciguadora (...no puedo ignorar, cuanto lo amo...)

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo...buahh! Espero que les haya gustado. De nuevo lamento que no sea muy largo comparado con los otros caps.


	7. Aclaracion

Olaaaa, wow no krei ke el ultimo capi causara tanta conmocion, de hecho no me dejo 100% satisfecha, bueno igual les dejo este caap que los hara algo felices (aunque tampoco me siento muy satisfecha con este capitulo) ¬¬

06.-Aclaración

Y esta vez algo extraño y extraordinario habia sucedido, empezando por el aura que sintio desde que habia despertado, Yashiro aun no creía que podia sentirse tan bien sin haber echo nada bueno, subio los hombros dirigiéndose a la comunmente desanimada o incomoda oficina pero el recibimiento que recibio de la secretaria esa mañana a causa de que el presidente aun no habia llegado le hizo sentir una inmensa curiosidad, empezando por su atuendo, su sutil maquillaje, su colonia nueva que seguramente iban destinadas a "esa" persona especial (veo algo interesante...)

-Buenos dias Yashiro kun!- La pelirroja ligeramente mas arreglada que de costumbre tenia todo listo y preparado en el escritorio aun cuando el jefe no habia llegado, Yashiro subio una ceja curioso.

-Andamos de buen animo Kyoko chan...? Te paso algo bueno...?- Kyoko asintió sonriendo con una ligero sonrojo en la cara.

-Digamos que si...bueno tengo que ir a mi oficina, permiso...- Y con esta ultima frase Kyoko se fue sonriente dejando muy intigrado a un curioso Yashiro. Fue a su escritorio aun incredula y emocionada, aun no entendía bien de que se habia tratado la noche anterior, por que ni siquiera hablaron de ello, el se digno a llevarla a casa, despedirse y proporcionarle mas besos que Kyoko acepto de manera gustosa aunque algo timida. Jamas en su vida creyo que ella podria capturar de alguna forma a un hombre y menos a uno tan enigmatico, amable y cariñoso como Tsuruga Ren. Suspiro emocionada tocandose el pecho (ahora que lo vea como debo referirme a el? Que vergüenza!) toco su enrojecido rostro recordando todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que habia sucedido la noche pasada, recordó también con gracia la reaccion de Shotaro al verla llegar gritando como loca, abrazándolo y bailando con el de la alegria (bueno en realidad lo obligue...). Asi se paso unos minutos mas hasta que escucho como la puerta se abría y Yashiro saludaba a Ren, sintio que su corazon desplegaba miles de latidos y se acomodo las ropas como pudo al oir ese llamado.

-Mogami san...- Una vez que salio sonriente se encontro con un ren algo tranquilo y un Yashiro... dirigiendole una mirada muy extraña (algo le causara gracia...?)-...dime algo me llego alguna llamada en especial...?- Kyoko asintió recordando.

-Uhm una llamada de el representante de los Vie Ghoul que desea usar algunos de sus productos para una presentación en un disco, un llamada del banco monetario internacional y una chica llamada Millet Michelle...- Ante ese ultimo nombre Yashiro solto un suspiro desanimado y Ren fruncio el ceño un poco, aunque Kyoko no la conocia se podia imaginar que no era muy buena amiga de ambos hombres-...sucede algo Tsuruga san...?- Ren nego y volteo para hablar con Yashiro de otras cosas ignorando a Kyoko, la pelirroja suspiro algo triste ( supongo que esperaba que me contara algo o por que les desagrada esa mujer...) una vez que entro a su oficina movio la cabeza de un lado a otro regañandose a si misma (por que habria de hacer eso! No somos novios ni mucho menos...ahora que lo pienso...no se que somos...) y se sumió en ese nuevo pensamiento que la hizo sentir realmente confundida (un jefe no se besa con su secretaria...pero...una novia no es secretaria de su jefe...) sus mejillas estaba totalmente rojas recordando cada caricia en su cuello (si tuviese que describirlo con palabras...una relacion como esta...) y como un balde de agua fria, la dura realidad golpeo por primera vez a Kyoko desde que había empezado esa especia de relación...

(NOOO! ESTA PROHIBIDO! ESE TIPO DE RELACIONES SON VISTAS COMO SUCIAS E INMUNDANAS! ESTOY ENSUCIANDO EL LIMPIO NOMBRE DE REN SAN CON MIS SUCIAS MANOS!NOOOO!) Y pensamiento similares la azotaron haciéndola arrodillarse y jalarse el cabello con frustracion (esto cambia todo! Antes pensaba "Esta bien, lo descubrire sobre la marcha" pero ahora ni siquiera debería intentarlo! Debi haber renunciado desde el momento en que me beso por primera vez, como no lo vi antes!) Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan confundida al punto de querer llorar de frustracion (entonces...que...que hare...?) Un sonido externo, de una voz completamente confundida la detuvo de su letargo de lamentos.

-Kyoko chan...? Que te pasa...?- Kyoko sintio un terrible estremecimiento por toda la espalda (cuando crei que esto era algo natural no me senti tan nerviosa pero ahora que me di cuenta de lo "malo" no puedo hacerlo! Es como ensuciar al puro Ren san con el pecado!) Ren se acerco a ella dudoso cerrando la puerta del cubiculo detras de si, se arrodillo a su altura ligeramente sorprendido y agradado ante la cara de vergüenza y desconcierto total en la chica-...anda dime...sabes que puedes confiar en mi...- y se acerco a su mejilla para besarla pero Kyoko se nego volteando la cara levemente tan solo al sentir la mano del chico en su mejilla, cosa que lo desconcertó bastante -...Kyoko...?-

-Err...yo...no se si esto este bien...ya sabe...por que...de pronto yo... pensé...- Ren entonces se dio el cuenta del problema no atinando mas que a sonreir un poco ( ya se dio cuenta ah...? supuse que no lo haria...) por lo que tenia dos opciones, hablar de ello o restarle importancia en ese momento para explicarle después, Ren haria lo ultimo debido a que la chica recibiria mucha informacion de golpe en un solo dia. Kyoko solo lo vio ligeramente ruborizada y apretándose las manos aun arrodillada en el suelo-...bueno en todo caso...- Se detuvo por completo al sentir al chico de nuevo tan cerca de ella, casi encima o mas bien la habia acorralado con la pared de nuevo.

-Descuida...eso no me importa...- Y sintió esos experimentados labios sobre los suyos de nuevo haciendola experimentar cosas inimaginables, sin embargo de nuevo el sentimiento de culpa la hizo reaccionar y no pudo hacer mas que divagar en sus pensamientos sin corresponderle al jefe del todo (no...esto esta mal... debería separarme de el y pedir disculpas...) Kyoko sintio una caricia leve en la mejilla y otro beso en los labios, se trago un suspiro (deberian encarcelarme por esto...), tan absorta estaba en lo suyo que no noto como Ren la estaba viendo con algo de curiosidad y desconcierto ante su poca efusividad en ese beso-...Kyoko...?-

-Per...perdon yo...no me siento bien...- Ren bajo la cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica algo decepcionado, Kyoko suspiro agradecida de que no la hubiese vuelto a besar por que no soportaría un segundo ataque amoroso del cual seguramente habría salido perdedora ante los seductores encantos de su amado jefe, eso no la salvo de un abrazo por parte de el que la junto por la cintura, solo atino a corresponder recargando su barbilla en el hombro del joven con miedo y timidez a ser descubierta.

-Solo quiero estar contigo...- Kyoko asintió apunto de rodearlo con sus brazos pero el sonido de la puerta externa del pasillo la hizo sobresaltarse completamente, rompiendo por entero con el abrazo y el contacto.

-Ahg! Y-y-yo! E-esto...si, bien voy...a...- Y dicho esto la chica salio del cubículo y despues de la oficina sin si quiera mirar al quien habia entrado antes, Ren se habia parado del suelo en un largo suspiro (esto no me gusta...). Al salir de la habitación vio al vicepresidente ligeramente aturdido y confuso, se sento en su escritorio y Yashiro le hablo extrañado.

-Acaso Kyoko chan esta enferma...?- Ren nego y Yashiro subio una ceja de manera picara y burlona-...ah enserio...? Iba saliendo tan roja que podria haberla confundido con un tomate...me pregunto por que...- Ren lo interrumpió con seriedad, apesar de que Yashiro especulaba no habia visto nada, por lo que podía estar tranquilo de esa posibilidad desastrosa.

-No es lo que piensas...a que venias...?-El cuatro ojos suspiro bajando la cabeza con desanimo.

-Bueno...es Michelle...creo que llegara aqui para hablar contigo después del almuerzo...- Ren rodo los ojos, habia pocas personas que facilmente acaban con su paciencia, aveces Yashiro lo lograba, otras tantas la gente incompetente que se metia en su vida privada y en un pedestal encima de todos estaba Michelle (que querra esa mujer...esto me huele a problemas...) Se revolvió al cabello con frustracion recordando su otro problema (Kyoko...tengo que hablar con ella...) Suspiro preparándose para afrontar una serie de gritos y berridos o por el contrario a una chica supremamente timida e incomoda, no fue muy necesario que la invocara por que ella ya había salido de la oficina alegando que tenia que sacar copias y no regreso en toda la mañana, cosa que no ayudo a mejorar su animo, finalmente se decidió a comer solo por ahi a algun restaurante para pensar en sus cosas y econtrar una solucion a sus problemas...

* * *

(Uhm...yo...no se que hacer! No puedo hablar de esto con Mouko san y Sho chan, seguramente dirian algo como "Eres una desvergonzada" o "Me haz decepcionado" , NOOO!) Kyoko suspiro dando vueltas por la oficina y adoptando una cara de preocupacion total de vez en cuando (pero tampoco puedo resistirme a sus encantos! Si sigue asi voy a terminar cediendo!) Negó con la cabeza firmemente (No, no...debemos terminar con esto antes de que sea peor!) Kyoko asintio sentandose en el escritorio de su jefe el cual se había olvidado el saco, se lo puso encima y olio su perfume (el es tan masculino...) suspiro sonrojandose con el enorme saco encima (por que me pasa esto a mi...?) Repentinamente un sonido de puerta la sobresalto, de echo era un sonido sigiloso que le llamo la atencion, se quito el saco como pudo y lo aventó al suelo con miedo de que alguien la descubriera, para su suerte ese alguien estaba de espaldas al parecer viendo que nadie notara su presencia, era un mujer( estara perdida, o escondiendose de alguien...?) Kyoko la vio mejor una vez que estuvo dentro, era alta, delgada, rubia, con piel de pocelana, ojos cafes y un vestido rojo elegantemente muy escotado que parecia provenir de alguna tienda extranjera, solo un pensamiento vino a ella (wow! ES como una modelo!)

Cuando la joven volteo y la vio solo atino a subir una ceja, Kyoko trago saliva sin saber como dirigirse a ella.

-Ah...yo...- La sería joven fruncio el ceño y le hizo un ademan de silencion junto al aditivo "Shhh" para que se callara, Kyoko asintio algo aturdida, cuando la chica le hizo un ademan de vete con la mano no pudo hacer mas que refugiarse en su cubículo algo desconfiada y ver desde la rendija de la puerta, despues de todo era su deber cuidar las cosas cuando los jefes no estaban. Le sorprendio ver que ella solo llego a sentarse ala silla de Ren y revisar algunas cosas encima del escritorio con expresion aburrida (que pasara con ella...? No me siento si quiera capaz de hablarle...o preguntarle si necesita algo...) La joven comenzó hablar algo en una jerga extraña que Kyoko apenas reconoció como Francés (o muchas groserías en Francés diría yo...entonces es extranjera...quiza es modelo y...)

-Que haces aqui...?- Kyoko se paralizo abruptamente al escuchar la voz dulce, falsa y amables de su jefe, casi juraria que estaba sonriendo deslumbrante mente de manera irritada ala desconocida vestida en rojo, se regaño a si misma (Noooo! No debí dejarla entrar!), se acerco ala puerta para ver por el cejillo intentando corroborar si no habia comentido un error fatal, la joven siguió observandolo con una mirada seria y frivola.

-Vengo a ver como esta la que en parte es mi empresa...- Kyoko se sorprendio levemente (una accionista mayoritaria...?)

-Sabes que muy bien...- Dicho esto Ren fue por su saco el cual seguramente la francesa de nombre Michelle habia tirado al suelo y lo levanto algo mas serio e irritado.

-Oh enserio...como nunca me mandaron ese "Gran" informe del que me hablo mi secretario aqui...- Ren rodó los ojos sabiendo lo que venia (empezare a cuestionarme por que tan sospechosamente y...)- La verdad no entiendo por que no simplemente no me mandas los informes...- Ren suspiro.

-Vale me equivoque, toma el informe y vete...- Ella se recargo el la pared algo molesta y hablo viendo al techo como si tuviera muchas cosas mejores que hacer, Kyoko aun seguía tensa (no parecen muy felices de verse...)

-"Papi" quiere que cenemos juntos...- Ren sintio un profundo odio hacia su padre (lo hizo aproposito, invitar a mi enemiga y encima ir junto a nosotros...)

-No puedo tengo cosas que hacer esta noche, algo importante...-

-Ah...de verdad...bueno...entonces me voy yendo, por cierto...dile a esa secretaria tuya que quiero mañana un informe para mi...- Kyoko vio ala mujer salir con porte y elegancia arrogante, finalmente vio a su jefe tirarse en la mesa algo frustrado, suspiro entristecida (vaya mujer mas arrogante, no me extraña que Tsuruga san y Yashiro san se molesten al verla...) Kyoko asintio desde su lugar algo dudosa aun (ella dijo "papi" sera familiar de el o una conocida de la familia...?) Muchas preguntas de ese tipo albergaron la mente de la pelirroja hasta que la voz de su jefe la detuvo, llamándola. Kyoko respiro y llevo el informe ya preparado.

-Uhm ya esta aqui el informe para la señorita, esto se lo mandare a su secretarios después...- Ren asintio sin decir nada pero la detuvo tomandola de la mano antes de que se fuera-...Tsuruga san...?-

-Kyoko... tengo que hablar contigo...- Kyoko sintio esos dedos entrelazandose con los suyos propios y suspiro sin poder retirarse debido a su poca fuerza de voluntad.

-Uh...creo que tenia un compromiso...como le dijo ala señorita...- Ren sonrio negando y se acerco a ella para sonreirle y despreocuparla.

-No, de hecho se lo dije para poder salir contigo...- Ante eso Kyoko solo atino a quedarse incredula mientras un sentimientos indescriptible de alivio la invadía (el...es tan atento!) no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al punto de soreir tontamente, Ren le acaricio la mejilla alegre de esa expresion menos tensa y después le acaricio la cabeza de manera cordial-...no dices nada...?-

-Yo...nunca me sentí tan feliz!- Ren sonrió y la llevo de la mano hasta la puerta de la oficina cerrada.

-Bueno, nos vamos en unas horas si...? - Kyoko asintio entendiendo que podia ir a entregar el informe aunque se tardo un poco en separar sus manos de el por cuenta propia, esa había sido la primera vez que Kyoko sintio la necesidad de no soltarlo y la ultima noticia la había hecho volar de alegria (Ren san rechazo una comida con una modelo hermosisma como esa solo para salir conmigo a hablar...estoy tan emocionada...) se fue a entregar lo que debía y después regreso a su pequeño cubículo para poder arreglarse un poco el cabello, su cara lucia ligeramente sonrojada (aun no se de que iremos a hablar pero...estoy muy feliz!) asi se paso varios minutos sin ser consiente del tiempo a su alrededor...

* * *

-Bueno Michelle definitivamente no entiendo por que me mi queridisimo Kuon no quizo venir a cenar con nosotros...- Kuu observo como la accionista bebia de su vino y fruncia el ceño.

-Yo tampoco señor pero esto esta muy raro, Ren tiene que explicar muchas cosas...- Kuu asintio no tomandoselo tan enserio como ella, desde que Michelle nació Kuu supo que seria un chica especial, no por nada era la hija de su mejor amigo el cual llevaba unos años fallecido, Michelle amaba la empresa y había aceptado solo ser una accionista mayoritaria ante la muerte de su padre desde muy joven apesar de que tanto ella como Ren pudieron haber tenido derecho ala presidencia, por lo tanto se tomaba muy enserio los informes y pedia reportes casi a diario (ultimamente mi Kuon y ella han tenido muchos choques, que habra pasado? Hace 10 años se llevaban muy bien...)-...Cambiando de tema señor...que piensa de su "precoz" secretaria...?- Kuu se aturdió por la pregunta y sobre todo el tono ardido en ella.

-Pre...coz...? Uh... a que te refieres...- Michelle fruncio el ceño golpeando la mesa.

-Maldita sea! Desde cuando nuestra empresa, donde usted lidero por años Kuu sama! Tiene empleados tan jovenes y poco capacitados!- Kuu asintio tragando saliva de manera nerviosa (cuando "Michi" se enoja puede ser muy intimidante! Incluso mas que mi esposa...)-...esto me huele raro!-

-Uh...bueno michi chan, tal vez deberías calmarte un poco, después de todo mañana empiezas a laborar de nuevo en la empresa no...? Y no te preocupes por Kyoko chan, ella es perfectamente capaz para el trabajo, ya lo he comprobado...- Michelle se sento con el ceño fruncido y bebio algo mas de vino.

-Esa chica realmente me desagrada...como alguien tan joven llega a ese puesto tan rapido...no sera...- Ante esa insinuación Kuu nego sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No lo creo, Kuon no es tan tonto, eso seria un despido absoluto ala presidencia, ademas si hay algo que no ha perdido es el gusto y la moral, tu misma lo haz dicho Kyoko es muy chica para el...- Michelle afilo la mirada aun dudando del queridismo hijo del ex-presidente

-Eso espero...-Kuu asintio algo tenso de que su "hija" o "protegida" se pusiera tan huraña por el trabajo, decidio cortar la tensión con temas NO relacionados al trabajo.

-Por cierto donde te vaz a hospedar...?- Michelle comio un trozo de carne y despues de masticar hablo algo seria y aburrida.

-En la habitacion contigüa de Ren...- Kuu sonrio emocionado (genial! Puedo convencerla para que hagan las paces de una vez!)

-Oh enserio...? Por que no lo visitas hoy a su apartamento, estoy seguro de que podrian arreglar sus diferencias y aclarar asuntos de la empresa, a decir verdad extraño la epoca en la cual eran como hermanos o almenos sonreías un poco...- Michelle aparto la mirada negando con la cabeza.

-Eso fue mucho antes de que yo fuese conciente de que mi vida pertenencia de lleno ala KNK...- Kuu suspiro negando algo contrariado (bueno...no me queda mas que pedirle el favor a Yashiro san, el podria hacerlos amigos de nuevo-...y desde ese momento supe que mi vida era trabajar en la empresa asi como...- (me pregunto por que no habra venido Kuon...espero que en realidad sea algo importante...)-...y los dias interminable mente pasaban desperdiciandose en amistades como Ren cuando era mas importante mi vida como profesionista...-(Me estara evitando...?)-...no lo cree Kuu sama...?-

-Claro pequeña, escucha debo irme a Estados unidos, mi mujer espera, mantenmente informado de todo, de acuerdo...? Mandale un beso y un abrazo a mi querido kuon!- Y dicho esto se fue de ahi dejando ala francesa molesta, aburrida, triste y algo decepcionada (bah...un beso y un abrazo, kuu sama aveces me dan ganas de deja de quererlo como padre...) miro a su vino una vez mas con molestia (Ren...debe haber alguna forma de hacerlo caer...)

* * *

Y de nuevo iban en ese lujoso carro a quien sabe donde, Kyoko solo atino a imaginar de que hablarian o que le diria, no se dio cuenta de que estaba lejos de su casa hasta que noto el complejio enorme de apartamentos lujosos a su alrededor, se encrispo ante una idea que le llego repentinamente y lo volteo a ver ligeramente sonrojada aprovechando que el semaforo estaba en rojo.

-Erh...no iremos a su departamento o si...?- Ren no la miro debido a que el acarro habia arrancado pero si sonrio levemente.

-Lo siento Kyoko chan pero mi apartamento es el unico lugar en el que confio por ahora...-Kyoko asintio ligeramente roja sin verle directamente, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, al levantar la mirada se encontro con los labios de su jefe que se encontraba prácticamente encima de ella, ni si quiera había sido consciente de que el carro se habia detenido en el estacionamiento de los apartamentos, solo atino a corresponder ligeramente y como pudo sin dejar de pensar que no deberian hacer ese tipo de cosas en ningun lugar (aunque estoy tan feliz... últimamente...) se aturdio un poco al sentir que ese mar de sensaciones habia terminado justo cuando estuvo por rodear lo con sus brazos. Ren se encontraba solo sonriendo le-...vamos arriba...- Kyoko asintió sumamente incomoda de subir junto a el a los partamentos (que pensara la gente!) no tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con absolutamente nadie, cosa que agradeció dado que Ren entrelzaba sus manos de vez en cuando mientras subian en el elevador, Kyoko solo atinaba sonrosarse con la sensacion extraña de vacio cada vez que se detenia (Tsuruga san, de verdad no le importara que lo vean conmigo...?)

Una vez que llegaron al piso y entraron al apartamento la pelirroja sintio algo extraño, mas bien una necesidad increible de hacer algo que ambos habían querido hacer todo el dia en esa maldita oficina, pero era muy timida para expresarlo en palabras o acciones, por lo que se limito a entrar sin decir nada, ren sonrió amable dispuesto a besarla al instante en que cerraron la puerta detrás de si, pero Kyoko se nego aun paranoica por la relacion prohibida que se cargaban, y el en respuesta le mostro esa cara deslumbrante y algo molesta (Noooo! esta molesto!)

-Me alegra que estes aquí Kyoko chan!-

-Ah...ok...- Ren subio una ceja controlándose (Supongo que por hoy tratare de no cometer un crimen..., lo primero que Kyoko penso fue en huir-...ar! Yo ire a darme una ducha!- Y dicho esto se fue corriendo al baño, Ren sonrio de manera dulce (esta loca...) comenzo a quitarse la camisa con una media sonrisa maliciosa (pero pensandolo mejor, ahora me toca la mia...), poco a poco se fue desnudando y por ultimo se cubrio solo con una toalla, finalmente ya sabiendo que la puerta del baño estaria cerrada la abrio con las llaves causando una expresionde duda en la pelirroja que habia corrido la cortina de su enorme bañera para al menos cuatro personas-...Tsu-tsuruga san...?- Ren sonrio aun mas a escuchar su nombre en esos labios y corrio la cortina para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que una Kyoko sumergida hasta la cara en el agua, entre burbujas visiblemente sonrojada, como pudo articulo sin creerlo (el...el emperador de la noche!)-...Que...que hace aqui! Que no ve que me estoy duchando...!-

- Y...? Esta es de echo mi casa y me siento con el derecho de ducharme cuando quiera...- Ren se acerco ala tina y se quito la toalla frente a Kyoko, sonrio divertido al escuchar su grito de vergüenza y ver como se tapaba la cara evitando verlo a toda costa, se metio ala tina y se recargo completamente embelesado por el agua tibia y los aromas de el aceite aromatico, pero sobre todo por esa mujer temerosa e insegura que temblaba de nervios frente a el, despues de un momento Kyoko se atrevio a levantar la vista para verlo recostado con el pecho desnudo en el otro extremo de la tina y con una expresion de cansacio, se atrevio a decir lo que le venia en mente.

-E...esto puedo salir de aquí...?- Ren asintio poniendose una toalla pequeña alrededor de el cuello y suspirando aliviado del cansancio, Kyoko no podia sentirse mas apenada y sonrojada al notar que su toalla estaba a dos pasos fuera de la tina (tal vez...si extiendo mi cuerpo un poco...) Lo vio con esa mirada sobre ella de nuevo y se estremecio negando completamente roja-...ah, almenos podria voltearse en lo que salgo por mi toalla...?- Ren sonrio.

-Si quieres salir hazlo, si no quédate, no me voy a voltear si no lo deseo...- Kyoko se encrispo por completo y le grito nerviosa y furica por su repentino cambio de personalidad (ahora si es como un play boy!)

-E...esto es acoso! Deberian encarcelarlo por esto...- El pelinegro fingio que no le dolieron sus palabras y se acerco a ella arrinconandola, acercándose peligrosamente a su joven y desnudo cuerpo, completamente ansioso por tocarla pero en parte controlado.

-Me haz evitado todo el dia Kyoko chan...- Kyoko trago saliva completamente roja y paralizada al tenerlo tan cerca, ambos agradecieron al cielo que las burbujas cubrian lo suficiente para no descontrolarse, cada quien a su manera. Kyoko trago saliva.

-Ah...yo...esto...no esta bien...- Dijo al sentir los besos del joven alrededor de su cuello, estaba completamente sonrojada, simplemente por su cercania, por su mirada, por sus manos tomandola gentilmente por la espalda, por su pecho desnudo casi juntandose con el de el (No! Yo no soy suficiente mujer para el! Es tan vergonzoso!) Kyoko lo alejo un poco con la mano desconcertandolo por completo, dejándolo mudo, lo estaba evitando de nuevo, entonces queria decir acaso que Kyoko no le queria de esa forma...? Que solo había sido un accidente para ella y nada mas...? Eso logro preocuparle al punto de tomarla por ambos brazos y hacerlos a un lado para encararla.

-Por que Kyoko? Te he dicho que no importa! Se que es peligroso, no he podido dormir desde el dia en que te bese, se que estoy haciendo mal!- Kyoko se quedo sorprendida ante esa declaracion, de hecho se asusto un poco, jamas lo habia visto tan...temeroso...? Por que habria el de temer?, Se pregunto ella, Ren lo noto en su mirada y bajo su cabeza recargandose en el hombro de la chica-... perdóname...- Kyoko poco a poco sintio como en sus brazos se hacia menos presion hasta que el la solto por completo-...es que...te amo tanto...- Ante eso la chica se pasmo mientras sentia su cara enrojecer por completo (me ama...a mi...?) Kyoko aun tenia la mirada desorbitada (Tsuruga san, me ama...a mi...?) como pudo y después de una pausa prolongada lo abrazo y apreto sus cabellos ligeramente, Ren solo atino a abrir los ojos desconcertado.

-Yo... también te amo...mucho...- Por primera vez la escucho hablar con el de una forma informal, y con ese mensaje que le atrajo una oleada de alivio, haciendolo sonreir, se sintio mejor que nunca y rió ligeramente.

-Por que...me evitabas entonces...?- Kyoko bajo la vista aun sin dejar de acariciar sus mojados cabellos.

-Por que...me daba mucha vergüenza, estaba tan nerviosa que pude haber muerto de la pena, yo no soy suficiente para Tsuruga san...- Ren sonrio aun mas al ver que esas eran sus preocupaciones y se limito a besar su cuello quedarse abrazado a ella un buen rato cada quien pensando en sus cosas, hasta que Kyoko estornudo debido al frió y tuvieron la necesidad de salir, Ren le aviso que iba a salir y se rodeo con la toalla mientras Kyoko no veia (aunque no me disgusta que me vea...).

-Sera mejor que te tapes para no resfriarte Kyoko...estare esperandote afuera...- Kyoko asintio esperando a que se fuera y se sumergio de nuevo al estar sola, incredula y nerviosa toco su pecho completamente emocionada (me ama...) Sonrio secandose el pelo con una toalla y rodeo su esbelto cuerpo con una yukata de baño, se toco la cara completamente sonrosada (nos hemos bañado juntos, me hace sentir como su novia...) Salio del baño aun sonriendo tontamente (pero que cosas! Si eso seria imposible...!) -Kyoko!- Kyoko volteo hacia el pelinegro ya en pijama sonriendole con un cóctel en la mano-...ven vamos a comer al sofa...- Kyoko asonrio ligeramente apenada por lo que debería transmitirle (espero que no se enoje...)

-Ar...creo que debería irme a casa...- Ren nego rodeandola con un brazo.

-De eso nada, dolo cámbiate con alguna camisa mía y ven a comer conmigo, tambien quiero que duermas junto a mi...por que no podre tocarte todo el dia de mañana...ni ser cariñoso...- Esto ultimo Ren lo dijo retoricamente haciendo que Kyoko se encrispara, asintio y fue ala habitacion del pelinegro, se cambio con una camisa de el que le quedaba impresivamente grande y se echo en su cama para darse un estiron, suspiro aliviada (las cosas no pueden estar mejor...) en ese momento el tono de su celular llamo su atencion, busco su maleta y lo abrio viendo un mensaje de un numero desconocido, lo abrio algo dudosa quedándose completamente perturbada y asustada ante lo que este contenia.

"Crei que eras una chica de decente  
Acaso piensas que puedes volarte de casa, ese hombre todos los días niñata engreída!  
Hazlo una vez mas, solo una vez mas,vamos... te desafió, te desafio, te desafio..."

(Pero que!)

* * *

Buahahahaha bueno ya viene una parte masomenos buena, quize retardar un poco el sufrimiento ok, grax por los reviews


	8. El precio del pecado

Olaaaa bueno perdonen la tardanza y grax por los reviews. Bueno a quienes no les gusto el antiguo final, ese era el chiste xD, en este se aclara todo y odiaran a cierta mujer...

07.-El precio del pecado...

-Venga ya! Dejalo quieres no es para tanto!- Kyoko nego furica mientras señalaba el celular llena de lagrimas de alivio.

-Claro que lo es SHOTARO! Por un momento me dejaste muy asustada! Aclara que eres tu antes de mandar mensajes tan perturbantes!- Shotaro suspiro tratando de ignorar ala mujer que tenia al lado y bebio un poco de leche, despues de un minuto mas de quejas la vio extrañado.

-Bueno si estas tan molesta debe ser por algo!- Kyoko sintio como se ruborizaba y le dio un golpe en la nuca para no parecer completamente tensa.

-Por su puesto que no! Nuestra relacion es estrictamente laboral! No es mi culpa que me mandes ese tipo de mensajes!- Shotaro suspiro algo molesto recargandose en la pared y prendiendo la tele.

-Vale, vale! Fue mi culpa! A decir verdad me importa una mierda tu relacion cono ese jefe tuyo, solo queria gastarte una broma...- Kyoko fruncio el ceño y se sento a su lado (valla forma de llegar a tu casa en domingo!)

-Pues no fue gracioso...- Shotaro asintio viendo su caricatura sabatina preferida, a decir verdad aveces no entendia a esa chica (que solo fue una broma! No hay razon para estar tan paranoica!), miro a Kyoko la cual bebia café algo ceñuda y perturbada (uh...ah estado tan rara ultimamente...)

-Por cierto...donde pasaste la noche...?- Kyoko se encrispo ligeramente al sentir sus mejillas sonrojándose, recordando como durmieron ella y Ren; abrazados en la misma cama, entrepiernados.

-Ah...con Mouko chan, ella es una compañera del trabajo tan amable y bueno, pase una pijamada que no tienes idea!- Shotaro asintio no muy convencido, Kyoko desvio el tema antes de que el quisiera indagar mas en su vida privada-...ah por cierto, seguramente aun no haz conseguido una sola meta musical, ya tengo la contienda ganada!- Justo como Kyoko preevio Shotaro se levanto energico viéndola de manera retadora y confiada olvidándose por completo del otro tema.

-Bromeas! En un mes grabaremos un pequeño disco y somos la banda de apertura en un evento la próxima semana! No tienes oportunidad en contra de mi talento puerquita!- Y una batalla se dio en ese momento en el piso del apartamento con Kyoko jalando la cara de Shotaro y Shotaro jalando le el cabello de forma amistosa, ambos reian y se intimidaban mutuamente, Kyoko agradecía muchas cosas de su vida a shotaro incluyendo la motivación de rivalidad que le daba para seguir adelante (de no ser por Sho chan ni siquiera conoceria a Ren san!) Kyoko dejo de apretarle la cara y lo abrazo ligeramente empachada aturdiendolo y asustandolo por completo.

-Te quiero mucho Sho chan! Buen chico, buen chico!- Shotaro sintio como su piel se estremecia en un escalofrió desagradable al recibir un abrazo y unas cuantas caricias de perro en la cabeza.

-Que asco! Alejate de mi extraña!- Kyoko lo soltó en un mar de risas ignorando sus comentarios, ofensivos hacia ella, por que sabia lo que el en realidad pensaba (gracias shotaro!)

* * *

El edificio se encontraba sumido en un usual ajetreo, con los empleados yendo de un lado para otro, algunos saludandola, Kyoko solo atinaba a sonreir mientras intentaba recordar las citas para ese día ( veamos almuerzo de negocios con Telares Inko, firma de contrato con los Vie Ghoul, cena de negocios con el banco monetario del sur, cita con Ren...) Kyoko sonrio empachada ante esa ultima opción ( lo unico que vale la pena de este dia es que vere de nuevo a Ren...que bueno que me pidió que durmiera de nuevo en su apartamento...) la pelirroja sonrio mientras entraba a acomodar las cosas en la oficina, se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y ver todo acomodado junto ala silla de su jefe volteada, sonrio inmensamente para saludarlo.

-Tsuruga san! Buenos...!-

-Es necesario que grites tan temprano?- Kyoko se detuvo al instante, ahi no estaba su amable, guapo y seductor jefe, estaba esa chica rubia de nuevo, vestida como toda una profesionista con una falda excesivamente corta y un saco femenino elegante, la pelirroja se encrispo sin poder evitar poner una cara de desconcierto y cansancio por el hecho de solo verla ahi (no puede ser!). Michelle por su parte solo fruncio el ceño ante el cinismo de la chica, el tono meloso con el que dijo esas palabras le causaba repugnancia, encima se atrevia a venir a su empresa cuando era una inculta (bueno...no es muy diferente al jefe...)

-Ar...yo, lo lamento mucho señorita...- Michelle frunció el ceño aun mas al verla pedir disculpas.

-Oye niña! Traeme un cafe doble con un cubito de azúcar! Rapidito...- Kyoko asintio aturdida y fue a dejar sus cosas en un momento para después correr ala cafeteria de manera endemoniada, una vez que se encontro alli se regaño a si misma (pero que! Por que estoy trabajando como su criada!) La pelirroja tomo el cafe en sus manos y lo llevo en una bandeja como si fuese toda una mesera (que tipa tan engreída! bueno...es accionista pero...por que la trae contra mi!) Ya casi llegando ala oficina choco con el cuerpo de alguien, se las apaño para no tirar el cafe y los acompañamientos, después se ocupo de la disculpa.

-Perdone...- La voz que le hablo le hizo sonreir como tonta ligeramente sonrosada.

-Hola kyoko chan...- Ren le sonrio amablemente y la saludo con cariño, estaba en la puerta de la oficina y seguramente la chica le estaba llevando un cafe a el, ella le vio llena de felicidad (tal vez el la saque de la oficina...)-...eso es para mi...?- estuvo apunto de tomar la bandeja y ayudarla cuando la escuchara decir si, pero no se espero una respuesta contraria.

-Ah...no..es para la señorita, bueno mejor véalo por su cuenta...- y dicho esto el pelinegro le abrio la puerta dejandola pasar, cuando vio a quien estaba sentado en su silla revisando el informe que había solicitado hacia días frunció el puño a mas no poder entendiendo la situación al instante, Kyoko dejo la bandeja en mesa y fue a su oficina, Ren solo atino a acercarse a su escritorio algo molesto dispuesto a replicarle por usar a su secretearia como mesera, pero ni su cara de molestia mas pura se comparo con el odio y asco reflejado en los ojos de esa mujer.

-Hola Ren...- Ren subio una ceja extrañado, si bien sabia que ella empezaría a trabajar ahi no creia que fuese a estar tan enseria y puntual, sobre todo tan molesta-...por que vienes con ella eh...?- No le gusto nada el tono que uso en esa pregunta, era malicia absoluta como si quisiera sacarle algo o tuviese sospechas (bueno ella sospecha de todos...)

-Nos encontramos en el pasillo, que haces en mi oficina, crei que habias mandado a limpiar la tuya...?- Ren se recargo en la pared a causa de que ella estaba en su silla y por muy molesta que fuera era un dama, por lo que no la quitaria de ahi. Incluso con su amabilidad ella le dio vuelta al tema de nuevo.

-Ah...ella tiene que estar aqui adentro de tu oficina, por que no esta como las demas secretarias fuera de la oficina de su jefe...?- Ren frunció el ceño y hablo ya algo molesto.

-Por que te tengo que dar explicaciones! Sigues estando en mi empresa y no encuentro razon para que vengas con exigencias, sobre todo a mandar como si fueses la reina del lugar y poner de mesera a Kyoko!- Michelle exploto con furia al escuchar ese nombre en sus labios, era algo criminal que no le toleraría.

-Por que la defiendes Ren! Acaso no tes das cuenta de que es solo una niña! Tenerla aqui esta MAL entiende!- El pelinegro de alguna manera extraña percibió en si un sentimiento de duda en su interior, por alguna razon podia sentir que la chica enfrente suyo estaba viendo atravez de el, eso lo molesto mucho mas.

-Esta es mi empresa y hago lo que quiero...- Michelle contra ataco (le doy la oportunidad de dejarla de manera sana y no lo entiende!)

-Por dios entiende! Si sigues asi tu imagen publica y la de que en parte es mi empresa se iran al suelo! No me tientes de contarle esto a tu padre, no me tientes!- Y el silencio se hizo con el triunfo de la chica se dirigió ala puerta exhausta-...nos vemos en el apartamento, tengo que hablar contigo...- salio de la oficina dejando a Ren con la cabeza baja y un puño que pego en su escritorio, se agarro el cabello con frustración mientras su respiracion se agitaba (por que! Por que de las 700 personas que me conocen y trabajan en esta empresa tenia que ser ella! Por que!) muchos sentimientos lo invadieron partiendo de la ira y confusion, llegando a preocuparse de su incierto futuro. Despues de un rato la pelirroja salio de su oficina temerosa, habia escuchado toda la pelea y se sentía supremamente culpable ademas de que tenia un miedo inexplicable que la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Todo era repentino y aterrador ( el simple hecho de que ella sea ahora la vicepresidenta y Yashiro san una especie de secretario me es inexplicable, pero la forma en que ellos hablaron parecía un...) Kyoko bajo la mirada al verlo (un matrimonio...)

-Tsuruga san...recuerde que tiene un almuerzo y una firma de contrato con los Vie ghoul...- Kyoko se preocupo al no ver respuesta, ni siquiera parecia que el se hubiese percatado de su voz, le toco el hombro algo temerosa, el se sobresalto y la vio completamente confuso-...Ren...?- El pelinegro despertó de su letargo y la vio aun mareado por el proceso de informacion que acaba de recibir hace poco, el cual Kyoko desconocia totalmente.

-Ah, si...bien...- La pelirroja se fue aun poco conforme a su oficina sabiendo que algo le pasaba, seguramente debido a las palabras que habia dicho esa mujer (quizá ella es mas importante de lo que el aparenta...) se sento en su escritorio se recosto en la mesa algo triste (no me dira que le esta pasando...yo lo se...) Suspiro entristecida (crei que todo iria bien pero ahora esa chica lo tendra preocupado y aturdido todos los dias...) suspiro preguntándose como podria animarlo esa noche (quizá...podria simplemente consolarlo hasta que este mejor o...) El sonido del telefono la detuvo, esa vez Ren no lo noto, quiza por que estaba aun aturdido, por lo tanto Kyoko cogió la llamada.

-Presidencia...- Una voz familiar, angustiada y podria decir llorosa la sorprendio.

-Kyoko chan! Esto es terrible! Odio ser el secretario de esta mujer!- Kyoko suspiro (es solo Yashiro san quejandose, por un momento pense que algo terrible pasaba...)

-Lo se...yo también la odio...-Se sorprendio a si misma por el tono ardido con el cual le salieron esas palabras, incluso Yashiro se habia acallado, decidio cortar la tensión que ella misma inicio antes de que el cuatro ojos quisiera indagar-...ah, se te ofrecia algo Yashiro san...?-

-ah si, bueno quería saber como estaban tu y Ren, y tambien para saber si tu ibas a ir ala firma del contrato como apoyo del presidente...?- Kyoko suspiro bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno no lo se, Tsuruga san esta tan extraño, es como si se hubiese confundido al punto de no saber donde esta, discutio con ella y cuando le hable despues me vio obsolutamente aturdido y preocupado...no se que le pasa...- Kyoko pudo escuchar la expresion reflexiva del castaño al otro lado del telefono, después escucho gritos autoritarios del otro lado y el colgido del telefono, pudo reconocer la voz de la chica al instante, colgo algo molesta (no se conforma con hacer sufrir a Ren si no que tambien molesta a Yashiro y todo aquel que se le cruze encima...) bajo la mirada algo mas triste de lo que se imagino (esta arrasando con todos...).

* * *

Reino se estiro sobre la silla de la sala de espera por quinta vez consecutiva, empezaba a ponerse de mal humor, el calor, la luz del sol, la mayoria de su banda jugueteando por ahi y la tardanza de la empresa que les venderia los objetos decorativos misticos lo estaban haciendo sacar sus propios demonios al aire. Miro el reloj de nuevo marcando la 5:30 y apreto los puños (si esos financieros no llegan en media hora...)

-Calmate Reino, acabo de recibir un mensaje del presidente que dice que vienen en camino...- Reino asintio respirando hondamente para aparanter calma, su amigo de largos cabellos largos y el mas maduro del grupo se sento a su lado-...quien sabe, quiza tanta espera valga la pena...-

-Lo dudo...- Y asi paso otro buen rato pensando y distrayendose en su mente (estoy tan cabreado que me cargare una cara terrible en la junta...) Asintio echándose para atras, y se encontro con una vision bastante interesante, eran a quienes habia esperado todo el rato, el presidente, un secretario, la vicepresidenta alta, orgullosa y siempre deslumbrante como la habian descrito, pero habia una chica que llamaba mas su atencion (esa mirada de odio, esa aura de muerte a su alrededor, podría embelesarme al ver a sus demonios miles de veces si continua asi...) sonrio con malicia ( me pregunto que tanto odio se contendrá dentro de ella...) se levanto y le hizo un ademan ala banda para informales que el se haria cargo de eso solo. Una vez que estuvo frente a los finan cistas sonrio viendola a ella una ultima vez para despues saludar-...bueno supongo que me conocen, soy Reino, espero que podamos hacer este negocio satisfactoriamente...-

-Lo mismo digo, soy Millet Michelle la vicepresidenta comercial de esta empresa, Tsuruga Ren...- Señalo al absorto pelinegro que no ponia atencion a nada en especial-...presidente de la empresa y...- Miro a Kyoko y a Yashiro como si solo estuvieran ahi para ocupar espacio-...un par de secretarios...- Kyoko apreto los puños molesta no podiendo reprimir su cara de molestia al estar ahi, Yashiro por su parte solo reía forzadamente y de manera mecanizada como si se guardara el enojo para el (un esfuerzo mas Yashiro, tu puedes hacerlo!)

-Bien, terminemos con esto...- Por primera vez Ren hablo llamando la atencion de los presentes, y se pusieron de lleno en el contrato. Hablaban de negocios a futuro mientras Kyoko hacia proyecciones y Yashiro se encargaba de detener los papeles de la nueva vicepresidenta. La pelirroja en opinion no podía estar mas molesta, cada vez que veia a esa engreída mujer abusar de Yashiro o tratarlos a ambos como esclavos le entraban ganas de estrangularla aunque solo se limitaba a mirarla con odio, encantando mas a Reino, por su parte Ren solo se limitaba a hacer lo estrictamente necesario. Despues de varios convenios solo quedo una cosa por hacer, firmar el contrato. Reino lo tomo en sus manos y lo leyo detenidamente.

-Bien entonces esta hecho... deberíamos juntarnos a hacer proyecciones mas seguido...- Dicho esto miro fijamente a Kyoko, la pelirroja se encrispo ante esa mirada maliciosa y esa sonrisa seductora, se araño la pierna para liberar sus repentinos escalofrios (que...que miedo! Es como si repentinamente sintiera mi cuerpo pesado...), el unico que noto ese extraño comportamiento fue Ren, fruncio ligeramente el ceño y se aclaro la garganta llamando la atencion de los presentes.

-Bueno sera mejor que nos vallamos...ahora- Kyoko asintio y se paro de ahi aun sintiendo la penetrante mirada de ese sujeto en ella, no fue conciente de que el pelinegro camino detras de ella hasta que choco con el, se sonroso levemente y le agradeció con la mirada y una sonrisa dulce por la proteccion, sin embargo contrario a lo que penso, Ren no le sonrio amablemente si no que volteo la cara indispuesto y se alejo dos pasos enfrente de ella poniéndose al lado de la vicepresidenta que había notado la escena con algo de insatisfacción (Ren...que te pasa...?) Los vio a ambos, bueno mas bien a ella susurrandole cosas y negando de manera molesta mientras el solo escuchaba de vez en cuando y la miraba de reojo cuando podía, queria explicarle tantas cosas...

Despues de llegar cada quien a su respectiva oficina ala pelirroja ya no le quedo algo muy claro (el dijo ayer "Pasemos la noche juntos ala proxima..." pero ahora me pregunto si tambien querra eso, esta muy evasivo...) suspiro viendo sus manos temblar con miedo (sera que...el me va dejar...) analizo la situación (han pasado dos dias desde que nos vimos por ultima vez...y ya lo extraño...) Kyoko bajo la mirada (entre mas lo pienso me siento mas y mas sola...) asi se paso varias horas pensando en que haria respecto ala cita que tenian esa noche, finalmente se armo de valor y salio con sus cosas lista para irse, se puso frente a el y lo encaro con algo de miedo interno.

-Uh...Dime algo Ren...vamos a salir esta noche...?- Y ante esas palabras Kyoko noto al instante como el pelinegro volteaba a un costado indispuesta a verla y hablaba con el semblante negro de seriedad.

-No...no pudo seguir saliendo contigo...- Ante esas palabras Kyoko trago saliva y retrocedio un paso imaginando lo que venia, algo como una especie de rechazo, o algo que definiria su situacion con el para siempre-...escucha yo...-

-No! No quiero oírlo...- Y antes de que el pelinegro pudiese decir algo en su defensa Kyoko habia corrido hacia la salida como nunca lo habia echo en su vida, una vez que estuvo afuera no atino mas que a irse a casa, por primera vez en un buen tiempo iba a llegar temprano, camino hacia enfrente dandose ánimos con ideas como (no es tan malo) y cosas parecidas, siempre podia intentar olvidarlo de una forma sana. Al llegar a su apartamento prendió la luz para encontrarse con un Shotaro sorprendido al verla, el chico al parecer estaba asaltando su refrigerador y al verla se encrispo por obvias razones, por lo que intento hacer un tema absorto a sus actos delictivos. Trago el pan que habia tomado y le hablo en son de burla.

-Pe...pero que sorpresa! Hasta que llegas temprano una noche! Niñata tonta seguro te despidieron o te sacaron a paseo, perdedora!- Las burlas siguieron, pero al no escuchar un grito en respuesta Shotaro se detuvo, viendola seria y dolida se acerco temeroso-Oye...estas bien...?- El chico rubio nunca imagino que esas palabras la desmonorarian por completo, Kyoko solo se avento a sus brazos y comenzo a llorar como no lo habia echo desde que murieron sus padres, quizo aguantar y pretender que no importaba pero no pudo, simplemente se dejo quebrantar con esa pregunta echandose a llorar a los brazos de su mejor amigo, Shotaro quien de costumbre no sabia que hacer cuando ella lloraba la vio algo asustado y aturdido-...te duele algo...? Hey...- nada funcionaba, solo estaba ella desplegando sus penas en su hombros-...tranquila...- y se quedo ahi sin saber que hacer cargándola en la cabeza como a un perro lastimero (ahora que le hicieron...?)

* * *

-Bien, ya estoy aqui! Ahora que demonios quieres! Que te de la presidencia!- Michelle se sento en el sillon cuidando que su pijama no se desacomodara, se encontraban en su apartamento, y por la forma en la que hablaba Ren podia decir que el estaba furioso.

-Primero que nada tranquilízate, pude haberlo gritado a los cuatro vientos, a los medio a tu padre...bien tantas cosas que puedo hacer con una informacion tan desagradable...- Ren apreto el puño, era la primera vez en su vida que deseaba golpear a una mujer, queria hacerle sentir el odio que le producia, su ceño fruncido y su cara jamas habían adquirido tanta molestia, pero ella tenia las de ganar, todo por ese descuido que cometio con Kyoko.

-Y bien...?- Michelle se acerco a el y se sento a su lado cabreandolo mas, simplemente lo tenia en la palma de su mano como un habil cazador que apunta a un tigre con su mira.

-La presidencia...nah...es algo tan vanal y sin importancia, por que deberia yo exigir la presidencia si puedo controlar la empresa a mi antojo usándote a ti, ni nombre ni mi imagen se verian expuestas...- Ren respiro hondo controlandose, Michelle sonrio-...me pregunto que haras primero...subir mis acciones, alimentar mis negocios o quizás despedir a tu novia la secretaria, eso he...?- Ante eso ultimo Ren sintio que la ira caía sobre el, la miro severo y le jalo un brazo para llamar su atención con mas fuerza de la que penso usar, sorprendiendo y lastimando ala chica.

-Haz lo que quieras pero no lastimes a Kyoko...- La chica francesa se repuso de la impresion y le hablo en tono burlon nuevamente.

-Pero incluso la llamas por su nombre...bueno no me extraña, si tienes el valor de besuquearte con ella en los aparcamientos de un lugar publico...- Ren suspiro mirando al suelo con resentimiento-...dime por que Ren...? Tienes acceso a cualquier hermosa mujer de este planeta, por que elegiste a una...niña simplona...- Ren volteo la cara, de la forma en la que ella lo ponia el lucia criminal, pero algo era cierto; era culpable.

-No tengo que explicarte nada...- Michelle suspiro negando y haciendose la conocedora.

-Tu...estas enamorado de ella verdad...?- El tono socarrón con el que lo dijo le hizo enfurecer de nuevo, justo cuando habia logrado tranquilizarse un poco, la vio con el seblanhte rojo de indignacion, Michelle sonrio-...por nuestra antigüa amistad no le dire a nadie, pero mas vale que hagas todo lo que diga, y desde mañana la empresa pasara a ser controlada por mi...- Ren suspiro maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Por que no simplemente tomas la presidencia y me dejas en paz...- Michelle sonrio(Que caso tiene hacer esto si no puede verte sufrir al mismo grado que sufri yo...) El pelinegro negó con la cabeza al no haber respuesta y se alejo de ella dirigiendose a su apartamento, asi estaba la cosa, su peor enemiga conocía su mayor secreto, lo habia visto y pretendia acabar con su vida publica si no la obedecia, habia perdido su independencia con la llegada de la chica y Kyoko, la primera mujer que amo en realidad se encontraba seguramente profundamente dolida con el.

"No! No quiero oirlo!"

Ren azoto la puerta de su apartamento y se sirvio un vaso de whisky para despues beberlo de golpe y depues servirse otro, aunque ahora solo miro ala bebida pensativo (Kyoko...como puedo verme contigo...Michelle no bajara la guardia ahora que lo sabe...) se echo en el sillon pensativo, suspiro algo cansado( esa mujer...la aborresco...) miro al techo suspirando, imagino como seria su relacion con Kyoko de ahora en adelante y nego con la cabeza ante la sola idea de dejarla, se paro de golpe(tengo que explicarle las cosas, sera mejor que valla su casa ahora...) Tomo sus llaves y bajo sigilosamente cerrando su apartamento con llave, por un momento se habia imaginado vivir sin Kyoko y la idea no le termino gustando nada (ella es demasiado influenciable e inocente...si la dejo sola por un momento alguien va a lastimarla de verdad...). Asi paso un buen rato pensando hasta que estuvo delante de los edificios de la chica, fruncio el ceño y tomo una decision, estaria con Kyoko aun si eso significa conocer el verdadero precio del pecado...

* * *

Olaaaa, espero que les guste, el prox cap sera mas interesante


	9. Penumbra

Olaaaa, bueno ya saben tardandome otro poco, je je, bueno disfruteeen! Por ciertooo, les dare un aviso de mi proxima historia! ^^ SOLO DIRE QUE EL GRAN SUEÑO DE KYOKO, ES DECIR, EL MUNDO DE MAGIA, PRINCIPES Y PRINCESAS EXISTIRA Y ELLA ESTARA EN EL! ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE MI NUEVA HISTORIA!

09.-Penumbra...

La pelirroja apenas queria y podía comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su jefe esa mañana, apenas se daba tiempo de comprenderse a si misma (anoche llore...como nunca antes lo habia echo...) Bajo la mirada supremamente deprimida (y ahora cuando llegue no lo salude, estaba molesto...) así habia sido, Ren la había visto con el odio mas puro que Kyoko jamas le vio cargado y aunque ella no entendia por que tampoco se lo cuestiono dado que ella misma estaba algo dolida y renuente a hablar con el (supongo que sera mejor si no hablamos desde ahora, el seguramente no querra nada mas conmigo...tan solo hace dos dias era tan dulce y ahora...) Kyoko se sorprendio a si misma cuando sintio su mano humedecida por lagrimas residentes de sus propios ojos y sonrio con tristeza (no me basto con los berridos de ayer...soy tan patetica...). Despues de trabajar en silencio un rato el sonido del telefono la distrajo, contesto esperando pasar la llamada a Ren pero tan pronto escucho quien era se encrispo por completo.

-Ha...veo que eres tu...?- La pelirroja hablo algo triste y nerviosa.

-Ar...si, quiere hablar con Tsuruga san ?- Kyoko casi apretaba el boton para pasar la llamada ala linea del jefe pero el chico del otro lado del telefono la detuvo, su voz la perturbo ligeramente.

-...no...contigo basta y ya...- Kyoko trato de sonreir y darse animos para no gritar de nervios (oh no...esta usando ese tono...)

-Perdone señor...pero no lo entiendo...- La voz del otro lado se escucho increiblemente profunda.

-Dime Reino, así yo podre decirte Kyoko, no Kyoko chan...?-

-Uhm..claro, que querías...?- Kyoko espero pasar la llamada para cortar ya con ese chico, no estaba de humor y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa con la voz insinuante que le mandaba.

-A ti...- Ante eso no atino mas que a sobresaltarse ligeramente sonrojada.

-N...no juegues con eso! Dime que quieres de una vez...-

-Es la verdad, escucha tengo un negocio con una afiliadora y necesito alguien que me ayude a hacer cuentas...- Kyoko nego internamente.

-No creo que yo...-

-Te pagare a 5000 yen la hora...- Kyoko trago saliva (es...es demasiado dinero! Y de verdad lo necesito...)- es esta noche en el "Lenoir" buscame, te estare esperando...- Y dicho esto se colgo la llamada Kyoko se apreto las manos con nerviosismo (ese hombre me da tanto miedo! Estuve apunto de gritar de nerviosismo...) Trago saliva y miro al vacio (necesito dinero...es una buena oferta y ademas voy a estar con mas personas...) Kyoko asintio quitándose los nervios. Se autoconvencio de hacerlo mejor para ella en esos momentos y se dispuso a trabajar ya un poco mas despreocupada pero se sorprendio al ver como la puerta se abría con energia dejando ver a un Ren ligeramente alterado, fue entonces que Kyoko se dio cuenta del nuevo estado de su jefe, observándolo bajo la luz de esa pequeña habitacion podia verlo, ojeroso, cansado y ligeramente molesto, como si no supiera sentir nada mas que eso desde que había llegado esa mujer.

-Quien llamo...?- Kyoko se tardo un poco en contestar, se habia aturdido al verlo en ese estado. Ren fruncio el ceño por su tardanza al contestar-...quien llamo...?- La chica finalmente se desesperezo.

-Ah...! Era un...numero equivocado...- (mejor sera asi, si le digo puede cuestionarme y no quiero hablar con el...) Kyoko intento sonreir pero se sorprendió al recibir una mirada molesta de nuevo, se encrispo preparada a contestar un paquete de disculpas y explicaciones al pelinegro pero recibio un azoton ligero de la puerta en respuesta(pero que le pasa!) Ren se echo en el escritorio bastante molesto (numero equivocado...nadie habla tanto con un numero equivocado...) Comenzo a firmar unos cheques para Michelle con el doble de su pago usual, la ira se destilaba en la fuerza con la cual asía la pluma ( quien demonios habra sido...). La gente empezaba a preguntarle que le sucedia y el solo atinaba a decir "nada" aunque nada no era lo que habia pasado. Muy aparte del hecho que Michelle lo controlaba como un titere tenia problemas que lo sacaban mas de sus casillas y la culpable de ello era Kyoko, ella y ese chico que lo había cabreado al punto de hacerlo enfurecer la noche pasada, en la cual la buscaba para aclarar las cosas...

++++Flash Back++++

El pelinegro timbro por segunda vez en la puerta 230, donde se supone que vivia su Kyoko, la demora para abrir la puerta empezaba desesperarlo un poco, después de hablar con la vicepresidenta le habia entrado la paranoia (esta tan loca que es capaz de seguirme...) Miro detras de si hacia su auto en la calle y suspiro (Kyoko por que no respondes...) Finalmente escucho sonidos y como las luces se prendían, sonrio aliviado y se preparo para hablar seriamente con ella y aclararlo todo, al abrirse la puerta obtuvo el primer indicio de que algo no estaba bien (esa cara arrogante, esa voz superficial, esos gestos insidiosos, que hace ese chico aquí...?) El joven rubio lo veia ceñudo y seguro irritado, Ren se pregunto si se habia equivocado de apartamento (quiza el de Kyoko estaba un numero mas atras...)

-Tu otra vez...? Que es lo que quieres...?- Ren sonrió apesar de esa voz tan molesta y maleducada, despues de todo el fue quien llego de inoportuno alas 2 de la mañana, cosa que podia notar por las fachas del joven en pijama.

-Ah perdona, buscaba a Kyoko pero...-Con la interrumpcion irritada proveniente del chico se dio cuenta de la segunda cosa que estaba realmente mal.

-Ella no esta para nadie, asi que hazme un favor y vete!- Ren aun sonreía aunque internamente no podía estar mas sorprendido (entonces..ella SI esta en casa...) Detuvo que el chico cerrara el apartamento con el pie, Shotaro lo vio completamente harto ante su necedad y su falsa sonrisa.

-Ah, en realidad necesito hablar con ella, solo dime en que apartamento vive...- Y por ultimo esa expresión aburrida, el grito de Kyoko viniendo de ese mismo piso donde ambos estaban, su voz llorosa y el tono de suplica,proveniente seguramente de alguna de las habitaciones en el apartamento hizo que el pelinegro notara la tercera cosa que estaba realmente mal. Shotaro ignoro el grito de Kyoko y le hablo cansado.

-Ya escuchaste... Ella esta aquí pero no quiere ver a nadie, asi que sera mejor que te vallas ahora lo que menos queremos es...- Shotaro se quedo mudo al ver el nuevo semblante del joven, ya no era un sonrisa falsa y amable, de echo era molestia pura destilando por cada poro de su cuerpo se encrispo levemente pero se repuso por el bien de su amiga (este debe ser el tal Tsuruga Ren...) Le dio una ojeada y suspiro negando (si que es viejo...afortunado yo que soy un gran joven de 17...) Sonrio internamente con orgullo al verlo irse forzadamente caminando con irritación, antes de verlo partir le hizo una recomendacion personal-...Oye...sera mejor que no vuelvas a buscarla aqui, no pierdas tu tiempo por Kyoko...- Al verlo voltear no disimulo en su miedo, Ren simplemente le hablo con todo el desprecio que se venia cargando ese dia.

-Es mi tiempo, no el tuyo...-

+++++Fin flash back++++

(Kyoko...) Ren se desacomodo el ya despeinado cabello con frustración, no podía entender que tenia que hacer ese chico ahi viviendo con ella, eso lo molestaba, el chico en si era bastante molesto e irritante, el hecho de que fuera tan cercano a Kyoko no ayudaba y tampoco los problemas con la empresa (Kyoko va a salir esta noche...y yo no podre explicarle nada...) Aspiro aire de manera honda intentando calmarse mientras firmaba el ultimo cheque para la vicepresidenta, miro ala puerta de la secretaria absorta al trabajo y afilo la mirada recordando algo, conveniente por así decirlo(por suerte para los dos la jefa mecesita algo urgente para mañana a primera hora...) Miro a su escritorio y su mirada se torno llena de decisión y seguridad (así que esta noche la tenemos solo para los dos...)

* * *

Kyoko termino de acomodar sus cosas y se arreglo un poco, segun lo que vio en la internet el tal Lenoir era un restaurante muy caro con alta comida francesa y alemana ademas de muchos reconocimientos y gente rica a montones, por lo tanto debía ponerse un poco presentable para el pequeño trabajo de negocios con Reino, se puso unos broches en el cabello y se maquillo muy sutilmente (tengo un poco de miedo...pero no creo que Reino sea una mala persona, tal vez solo es exentrico... o exótico) Kyoko asintio intentando darse animos y mas confianza, repentinamente recordo que tenia que pasar por donde estaba Ren y sintio como se decaía al instante (Bueno...entre mas rapido lo acepte mejor, solo saldre y le dire me voy a...casa) Kyoko se dispuso a ello pero no fue necesario salir dado que el mismísimo jefe entro como últimamente era su costumbre, al verla le echo una mirada inescrutable que la puso realmente nerviosa.

Ren observo todo con sumo detalle, desde lo obvio hasta esas cosas que solo el notaba como el sutil perfume que se habia puesto, el maquillaje suave que llevaba encima y los arreglos para el cabello que portaba haciéndola lucir mas bella de lo que usualmente se mostraba, ella se entristeció al verlo y eso solo logro acerlo afilar la mirada nuevamente, la miro de arriba a abajo una vez mas y se detuvo en sus labios por un momento sintiendo algo parecido ala ansiedad surgir de quien sabe donde, se percato de que Kyoko se habia dado cuenta por que volteo la cara ligeramente sonrosada y hablo de manera nerviosa y decaida.

-Ah yo..tengo que irme señor...bueno, buenas noches...- Kyoko hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a ir ala puerta pero no se espero con que Ren le cerrara el paso, trago saliva nerviosa-...Q-que pasa...?- Ren se acerco un paso a ella (entonces si vas a salir...)

-Lo siento mucho mogami san, pero tenemos que trabajar en un informe de cada uno de los departamentos de la empresa... y resulta que nos llevara...toda - la - noche...- Kyoko se encrispo ante ese tono amenzante en su voz (e..es como si me estuviera retando a irme...o desobedecerlo...pero, por que...?) , le rehuyo a su ultimamente comun y fria mirada mientras hablaba haciendo una peticion solo por esa vez, sus manos temblaban en su regazo.

-Por favor señor...tengo que ir a un compromiso muy importante...- Ren nego con la cabeza algo serio y cerro la oficina detrás de si.

-Lo lamento Kyoko, pero es mas importante trabajar para mi empresa que ir a cualquier otro compromiso...- Kyoko retrocedió un poco nerviosa (el esta tan extraño...tal vez...sera mejor quedarme...), también noto algo menos importante pero no por eso poco perturbador, el jefe se veía un poco tomando (quizá es por la tensión que le causa Michelle...) Ren se acerco mas a ella y le hablo de manera autoritaria-... prende la computadora y saca la informacion de los departamentos, entre mas rapido empezemos mejor...- Kyoko iba a hacerlo enseguida pero un pensamiento se le cruzo por la mente, era la imagen de alguien que la odiaba (esa mujer...ella aprovara esto? Despues de todo me odia y le molesta que este con Ren...)

-Uh...Tsuruga san...se va a meter en problemas con la señorita Michelle...- Ren la miro bastante irritado por su renuencia a estar con el, por su afan en salir de ahi o mas bien de evitarlo.

-Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo...- Dicho esto no quedo mas que decir, Kyoko se sento en su escritorio y se puso a trabajar, Ren se sento en frente con otra silla revisando los datos que la pelirroja le daba y mirandola fijamente cuando esta no se daba cuenta, no lograba entenderse, había conseguido lo que queria esa vez, consiguió que ella se quedara ahí por capricho y ni eso logro alegrarlo un poco (quiza por que ella se arreglo para el compromiso...) la miro sutilmente maquillada y arreglada, de forma elegante pero sigilosa trabajando en la computadora con concentracion total (ella queria ir ahi...) Miro al suelo molesto ( el solo pensarlo me cabrea al punto de hacerme enfurecer...) Respiro hondo para controlarse y la vio de nuevo, solo que esta vez descubrió que ella lo había estado viendo a el ligeramente sonrojada y completamente timida, eso por mucho logro hacer que su ceño se relajara eliminando todo rastro de molestia en su cara, dejando paso solo al desconcierto y haciendo que Kyoko volviera ala mirada al ordenador completamente avergonzada, Ren no supo que habia sido eso pero le había caido como un balde de alivio a su tensa situacion, incluso pudo sonreir internamente.

Despues de ese pequeño cruze de miradas se levanto de su asiento sigilosamente, sin que la centrada secretaria lo notara, rodeo el pequeño escritorio y se acerco a ella, mirando su belleza, oliendo su perfume, viendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cara de impresión al estar el tan cerca, simplemente no pudo soportarlo, Kyoko por su parte se quedo muda (el...esta tan cerca...) sin poder evitarlo entreabrió la boca con sus labios temblando ligeramente, completamente avergonzada de su repentina ansiedad, Ren quien noto esto no atino a mas que a rodearla con sus brazos y buscar sus labios con mas ansiendad aun de la que Kyoko estaba preparada a recibir, sin darse cuenta estaba ligeramente recargada en el escritorio siendo besada de manera apasionada por quien la habia alejado por cuenta propia.

Como pudo se acomodo en la mesa sin caerse y correspondió de manera torpe y acompasada comparada con los experimentados labios de Ren que suplicaban respuestas de forma desesperada, Kyoko lo acerco a ella por la nuca acariciando su cabello de vez en cuando, despeinan dolo, arañando sus espalda cuando el lograba causarle sensaciones fuertes, poco a poco el ritmo se acompasando pero las sensaciones aumentaron, la pelirroja pudo sentir perfectamente el momento en el cual Ren se acerco a su cuello y le marco varias veces la piel sacandole suspiros entrecortados, pudo haber seguido asi lo que le restaba de vida, sintiendo sus besos, sus chupetes, sus caricias (acaso estoy soñando cosas indebidas nuevamente...?) Kyoko se acerco un poco mas a el sonriendo ligeramente y le beso la mejilla mientras el seguía en su cuellos, no fue hasta que la cara de alguien se le cruzo en la mente que su cuerpo temblo para despues quedarse rigida (es..estamos en la oficina, solos, semi desvestidos, a unas cuantas oficinas de esa mujer!)

-Tsu...- Ren ignoro la interrupcion de la chica y volvio a besarla embelesado por ella, aliviado de tenerla entre sus brazos, sin embargo su insistencia era de admirarse, se volvio a separar de el-...Tsu..tsuruga san...ya es suficiente...- Ren se detuvo un poco para preguntarle por que pero al verla asi de agitada, con la blusa casi completamente desabotonada, su cara sonrojada y si respiración agitada no atino a mas que besarla de nuevo y separarse para verla a los ojos demostrandole que hablaba muy enserio.

-Para mi no...- Kyoko entonces sintio otra avalancha de besos y caricias bajando de su cuello hasta el hombro y acercándose peligrosamente mas haya ala altura del pecho hiciendola perder la cordura, volvio a entregarse un poco pero escucho un ruido inusual que la hizo reaccionar, hizo acopio de la poca cordura que le quedaba y le hablo supremamente suplicante, en parte por que era importante y en otra por que no queria parar.

-Po...por favor...aqui no...- Eso hizo que Ren se detuviera en el acto algo sorprendido, se compuso ante su voz suplicante y le dio la espalda agarrandose el cabello un poco tenso (que...estuve apunto de hacer...) No se atrevio a verla por que sabia que regresaría a lo que estaba haciendo, se recargo en la pared aun dándole la espalda y en ese momento se percato al igual que ella lo habia echo del insistente timbrido del telefono en toda la oficina, apretó el puño (desde cuando esta sonando esa cosa...?) respiro hondo viendo de reojo con alivio que Kyoko ya se habia acomodado los ropajes y se acerco a contestar, miro los suyos propios desacomodados, su corbata floja y su camisa ligeramente desabotonada, supuso que su cabello en esos momentos debia asimilar a una jungla, se arreglo como pudo y subio la mirada increiblemente aliviado, feliz después de varios días de ansiedad y preocupación (ella dijo que aqui no...pero eso quiere decir que si esta dispuesta en otro lugar...) La miro dulcemente, ya un poco mas calmado y sonrió algo incrédulo ( deberían encarcelarme por si quiera pensar abandonarte...).

-Presidencia, buenas noches...- Kyoko trato de sonar profesional e hiperventilo un poco, la voz que escucho del otro lado le saco un sonrisita de nostalgia.

-_Hola Kyoko como estas!-_ La pelirroja sonrio.

-Muy bien Kuu sama, ha esto y usted...?- Pudo escuchar una voz relajante del otro lado, Ren sonrio al verla tan confiada con su padre.

-_Perfectamente jovencita, solo llamaba para saber que tan bien haz tratado a mi Ren...?-_ Ante eso Kyoko dejo de sonreir para ponerse mas bien seria y sombria, sintiendo como un inexplicable sentimiento de culpa invadia su cuerpo, Ren se dio cuenta de esoperfectamente, como pudo Kyoko se compuso y trato de hablar falsamente feliz.

-Ha...yo...-

-_Es broma chica, bueno aunque no me molestaria hablar con Ren...- _Kyoko asintió y le dio el telefono al pelinegro el cual se sento en la silla y comenzo a hablar no pasando por alto el echo de que la chica salio de la oficina algo perturbada. Kyoko por su parte salio y se echo en el escritorio de su jefe algo llorosa y triste (por que tengo que hacer esto...) Bajo la cabeza con depresión recordando el tono amistoso y confindente con el cual le hablo Kuu sama ( por que tengo que engañar a personas tan maravillosas como Kuu sama y su esposa Julie...incluso...) Bajo la mirada con resentimiento y hablo para si misma (incluso esa francesa tiene razon en sus sospechas... aquí los unicos culpables, somos nosotros...) miro la hora algo angustiada (son las dos de la mañana...el negocio con reino se arruino...) Miro ala puerta y suspiro tristemente (estoy haciendo mal! Kuu sama no se merce esto! El seguramente quiere a una hermosa mujer como la vicepresidenta al lado de su hijo! Yo solo soy una simplona...!) Kyoko asintio casi al borde del llanto, estuvo apunto de salir de ahi pero sintio un par de manos rodeandola por la cintura en la parte trasera, un voz grave y gentil hablandole al oido (Ren...?)

-Lo siento Kyoko chan! No puedo estar contigo esta noche, pero...puedo llevarte a casa...- Kyoko se volteo incredula y nerviosa hacia el presidente que la veía expectante y feliz (el...no se da cuenta de lo mal que estamos!), estuvo apunto de preguntar eso pero recordó que el chico le había"cortado" por así decirlo.

-Pe..pero crei que no querías nada con...- Fue interrumpida por un beso ligero en los labios y despues el abrazo del chico moviendole hasta el ultimo nervio de su ser.

-Solo olvida todo lo que dije esa noche...- Kyoko en ese momento sintio ganas de inflar un globo, reventarlo y volverlo a hacer, no podia sentirse mas aliviada, casi le sonrió agradecida pero otra preocupacion le vino encima.

-...uh..pero esa chica...michelle...ella no parece muy contenta conmigo y creo que me odia, la verdad...no se por que pero me da miedo estar contigo si ella esta cerca...- Ren sonrio sobreprotegiendola con sus brazos y le hablo al oído de manera suave, casi arrulladora.

-No temas, ella no esta aquí y jamas podra lastimarte...- Kyoko asintio sintiendo una suave caricia en su mejilla y se sonrojo ligeramente al oirlo susurrarle al oído, siendo besada en la mejilla de vez en cuando-...tu jamas peligraras por que te aseguro que lastimarte sera lo ultimo que haga esa mujer...- Kyoko asintio mas feliz que nunca, escuchando esas bellas palabras dirigidas hacia ella-...no importa que tenga que esconderme para verte...- sintio un beso ligero en las mejillas casi adormeciendose, y cuando al fin cayo dormida Ren le susurro algo ultimo completamente embelesado(...por que vivir sin ti es como vivir constantemente en la penumbra...)

* * *

Lamento profundamente que este capitulo sea corto pero el sig caap es muy importante y sera largo, por lo tanto espero que me comprendan y se anime a leer mi nueva hisotoria :D


	10. Exceptisismo

Olaaaa bueno aqui terminando lo que empeze, no olviden la historia de "Princesa Gitana" altamente recomendada xD, jajaja bueno sin mas aqui a leer. Un poco de la historia de la perra

10.-Exceptisismo...

**"**Desde que era pequeña...siempre fui la mejor en todo lo que me propuse, arte, exactas, logisticas, finanzas...siempre superaba a todo y a todos, hasta que conoci a ese chico, a mis 12 años de edad...en ese entonces nunca fui conciente del odio y la repugnancia que iba a sentir por el en el presente**..."**

La señorita Michelle jamas se habia sentido tan furiosa en toda su vida, repentinamente y sin darse cuenta habia comenzado a comportarse extraño, odiaba a todo el mundo desde que habia llegado sobre todo a Ren y su estúpida secretaria, cuando la imaginaba en la calle y a el sin empresa le entraba una euforia y extasis incontenible haciéndola reirse a solas en su oficina, dando como resultado el desconcierto de la gente que se preguntaba el por que de su extraño comportamiento, ademas las advertencias antes dadas no sirvieron de mucho por que la parejita no desisitio en hacer sus actos imprecarios en la oficina y otro lugares y por si fuera poco en uno de sus ataques de mal humor habia sido grosera con el unico que la veia como una hija, su querido Kuu.

Despues de eso se habia obligado a si misma a ya no molestar mas al presidente contentándose solo con que el acatara sus ordenes de forma inmediata, cosa que el hacia de mejor humor últimamente, Michelle no podia entender como es que las cosas habían volteado de forma en que ahora ella estaba molesta y el fresco como una margarita, una cosa era segura; ambos caerían tarde o temprano (solo espera Kyoko...un error es lo unico que necesito para hacerte caer y de paso a tu querido novio, Tsuruga Ren...) Tomo una decisión, despues de todo haria un ultimo intento, le gustase o no le gustase al presidente, lo llamo ala oficina, despues de unos segundos tenia delante suyo a Tsuruga Ren con una expresión inescrutable, el cerro la oficina detras de si y se sentó enfrente de su escritorio, Michelle le hablo seria y en cierta forma tensa.

-Me siento infeliz Ren...- El hablo con aburrimiento y voz irritada, cosa que hizo que sus nervios saltaran y echaran chispas con fiereza.

-Ah si...?-

-Asi es Ren! Por que...te preguntaras...? Bueno...mis acciones subieron un mediocre diez por ciento...y para obtener mas y mas creo que habría exprimir fondos...- Ren miro a ningun lugar en especifico, estaba algo molesto por estar ahí cuando podria estar almorzando con su novia, como Michelle la llamaba desde que se habia dado cuenta.

-No te entiendo Michelle...- La francesa afilo la mirada y sonrio con malicia.

-Si...lo sabes cierto...que tal si hablamos de reducción de costos, reducción de acciones a accionistas minoritarios, reducción de salarios...recorte de personal...- Eso ultimo no le gusto nada a Ren, de por si era alarmante que quisiera reducir costos y las acciones de gente como Yashiro que en parte habia ayudado a la formacion de la empresa, pero esa ultima opción formulada con una obvia intención y malicia absoluta dejaria fuera a todo aquel que esa mujer despreciara, incluyendo a Kyoko, negó de manera aguerrida basándose en fundamentos y no en lo que sentía por Kyoko.

-Lo siento pero eso no va a ser posible...recortar tantas cosas para subirte el sueldo seria demasiado sospechoso, ademas no puedes recibir tantas acciones como mi padre eso seria...- fue interrumpido abruptamente por la chica que parecio perder el control de su paz, como si repentinamente no se guardara lo que pensaba y lo gritara al aire con frustacion.

-SI, SI PUEDO! MI PADRE MURIO, POR LO TANTO YO SOY COMO SU SEGUNDA ACCIONISTA MAYORITARIA! AHORA VAS A HACER LO QUE YO TE DIGO POR QUE SI NO LA CABEZA DE TU ESTUPIDA NOVIECITA VA A RODAR POR LOS CORREDORES, SIN CARTA DE RECOMENDACIÓN Y CON MANCHA EN SU HISTORIAL! QUIERES ESO, REN!- El pelinegro la vio algo...perturbado ante esa explosión de emociones tan fuertes y negó con la cabeza mientras se paraba viendola con resentimieto marcado en la mirada.

-Te voy a dar mis acciones, pero dejalos en paz, ni Kyoko ni los empleados tienen la culpa de tus ambiciones egoistas...- Michelle sintio confusión total ante esa declaración que complacia sus exigencias pero no era lo que ella quería que pasara exactamente, eso la hizo sentir mas molesta aun, que el pudiese darle un giro repentino ala cosas como si nada y tan tranquilo, apretó los puños con frustración y una vez que el pelinegro salio de la habitacion le avento pisapapeles de cristal ala puerta por donde el habia salido destruyendolo en mil pedazos, no le importo escuchar el grito de su secretario ni los murmullos de la gente, simplemente se empecino en su mal humor maldiciendo al presidente de la empresa (te hare caer, te hare caer, te hare caer...!)

Y de nuevo una euforia enfermiza se apodero de ella haciendola sonreir al punto de soltar una risotada, se agarro los despeinados cabellos poniéndolos detrás de su oreja para despejar su vista (si quiero enfrentarlo a el no podre detenerle...) comenzó a juguetear con su pluma de manera insana sacando la punta de vez en cuando (entonces vamos por la carnada mas pequeña...) saco mas punto a su lapiz para gastar su energia en eso (y juro que lloraras lagrimas ensangrentadas por retarme en MI propia empresa...lloraras de dolor e imploraras jamas haber entrado a trabajar aqui pelirroja...)

**"**Conforme el tiempo pasaba y mi incierto futuro crecía yo buscaba el por que, mi vida era perfecta, iria a una universidad finan cista, seria una gran mujer de negocios, heredaria la empresa de mi padre, me casaria con un apuesto joven empresario al igual que yo, tendríamos hijos y viviria feliz el resto de mi vida... entre riquezas y amor de mis familiares, cuando tu llegaste ese plan se arruino, por que junto ala presidencia te llevaste mi vida perfecta...**"**

(Esa mujer...voy a destruir su integridad emocional...) Michelle asintio riendo un poco ( aun si eso me cuesta hacer grandes sacrificios...) Miro una foto de ella hacia años con dos hombres, uno de ellos Kuu y otro al cual no queria definir (grandes sacrificios...)

* * *

Kyoko espero en la oficina pacientemente a que su jefe terminara de hacer las conseciones con la vicepresidenta y aprovecho para terminar las proyecciones que estaban haciendo, una vez que se lo penso mejor se sintió ligeramente amenzada (esa mujer ultimamente no ha molestado pero...aun asi las pocas veces que me ve lo hace con hambre...) Kyoko se estremecio (hambre de matanza...por que me odia...? Por que odia a todo el mundo...?) Se recargo en el escritorio cuidando que una caja de almuerzo no cayera de su regazo (acaso ella...) El sonido de la puerta la hizo abandonar sus pensamientos, al voltear vio entrar a Ren y como se imagino venia con una cara larga y hastiada, el se sentó frente a ella y apretó el puño, despues de unos segundos Kyoko se atrevio a hablar.

-Ehm...Ren ya termine las proyecciones...estas bien...?- El pelinegro asintió aun algo hastiado y Kyoko trato de animarlo- Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedirmela, si ella te pidio alguna proyección o algo quiza yo...- Ren negó y la vio sonriendo ligeramente, ya se había calmado un poco.

-No...solo quedate aqui...- Kyoko asintió sin replicar y saco el almuerzo para despues darle por pequeños bocados al jefe, hablo ligeramente aturdida mientras Ren comia sin decir nada.

-Tu crees que ella...sepa de lo nuestro...?- Ante eso Kyoko advirtio como el pelinegro se quedaba sin masticar viendo ala nada, tomo eso como respuesta afirmativa y bajo los palillos completamente paranoica y nerviosa recriminándole con la voz por no haberlo mencionado antes-no! Si ella lo sabe, por eso me odia, por que, que clase de mala secretaria soy yo si ando ligando con el jefe en la oficina, soy una mala persona! No deberia estar aqui no mereswc...!- Kyoko se quedo silenciada por un beso ligero del chico y despues de unos segundos el se separo viendola serio.

-Si sigues asi ella no sera la unica en saberlo...- Kyoko asintió sonrojada y se apreto las manos triste y nerviosa.

-Pe...pero viendolo de esa forma, entonces lo mas natural seria que nosotros term...- Ren nego al instante.

-No, esa no es la solucion! Ademas ya te he dicho que te protegeré de ella...no importa si me cuesta el trabajo...- Kyoko lo miro ala desesperada.

-Pero Ren, yo no quiero que eso pase ademas...ella, siento que desde que lo sabe esta mas insoportable con todos...- El pelinegro no le rebatió eso entendiendo que la chica se preocupaba por sus compañeros, abrio la boca para recibir un poco de rollo dulce, una vez que trago la vio a los ojos haciendola una sugerencia algo critica pero ala vez funcional, aunque eso era lo que menos deseaba e internamente rogara que ella se negara.

-Podrias renunciar...asi no habria impedimentos para...- Kyoko negó frunciendo el ceño.

-Jamas! Si lo hago yo fallare ante ese perdedor!- Ren la vio ligeramente impresionado y le resto importancia a esa declaración, el resto de la tarde ambos se sumieron en sus pensamientos, el pelinegro no podía definir bien las cosas pero sabia que Michelle estaba inestable emocionalmente y podia cometer una locura, lo que la haria caer de su pedestal, solo debia asegurarse de que Kyoko no estuviera involucrada en ellas y así podría quedarse tranquilo, lentamente ella cavaría su propia tumba mientras el se reía de lo lindo al lado de Kyoko, despues de todo sus malos deseos, su malicia y el desprecio que el le otargaba a Michelle se lo había ella sola ganado desde que la conoció (al principio pintaba como cualquier chica normal pero un día se porto insoportable, grosera e infantil, desde ese momento solo ha sido un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte con el cual he tenido que lidiar...) Miro el cheque de trasferencia de saldo que hacia ella con sus acciones y fruncio el ceño (me trata como si fuera el culpable de la muerte de sus padres, de su perdida de la presidencia y de arruinar su vida...)

Francamente no le interesaba ya lo que ella dijese y prontamente le iba a poner un alto a sus caprichosos juegos de manipulación emocional( ademas Kyoko ahora lo sabe y me hace sentir mas seguro, por que sabe a lo que se atiene...) recordo la insinuación de la pelirroja a que terminaran, no le agrado la idea ni cinco, se habia vuelto demasiado dependiente de ella tanto en el terreno emocional como el laboral, por lo que esa opción quedaba completamente descartada, esa noche tendria una cena de negocios a solas con su padre, por lo que penso conveniente llevar ala pelirroja a casa y luego ir, estuvo apunto de plantearle su plan cuando escucho la voz de su querida gritandole levemente.

-Tsuruga san, es una llamada de su padre!- Ren sonrió ligeramente extrañado, ya casi no recordaba la ultima vez que Kyoko le hablaba asi, se limito a decirle que le pasara la llamada y contesto con un tono ufano, su padre tambien parecia animado.

-_Ola muchacho! Listo para la cena de esta noche...?-_ Ren miro a su escritorio con una ligera sonrisa.

-_Si sera algo...interesante, como esta mama...?- _ Kuu profano un grito de emocion diciendo que estaba bien, el tema se desvio a cosas por el estilo sin mucha relevancia, hasta que prontamente y sin que Ren lo deseara en absoluto hablo de un tema que tenia escondido para su hijo, en un tono burlon e insinuante que desagrado por completo al pelinegro.

-_Por cierto he notado que las acciones de Michelle subieron y las tuyas bajaron, desde cuando ella es tan importante como para darle el dinero...?-_ Ren repentinamente sintio que su sangre hervia y miro al teléfono como si este le hubiese echo una groseria, no pudo evitar hablar con irritación, cosa que no paso por alto para el astuto expresidente.

-_Ciertamente es una coincidencia debido a su trabajo en la empresa, ella y yo no tenemos nada en comun...-_ Ren pudo escuchar la voz claramente decepcionada de su padre reprochandole.

-_Pero crei que se empezarian a llevar mejor...en todo caso ella es linda si se lo propone, acaso no la encuentras ni un poquito atractiva...?- _Ren esta vez sonrio con la esperanza de que su vibra de molestia amable llegara a su padre.

-_De hecho la encuentro simplemente repugnante...-_ Escucho otro alarido inecesario por parte de su progenitor el cual sonaba sumamente decepcionado de el.

-_Ren! Debes respetarla, ella es una chica buena que siempre ha sido como mi hija y no entiendo como es que puedas ser tan rudo con ella...- _Ren un poc harto de esa conversacion le hablo de manera cansina e irritada.

-_Si no quieres oir ese tipo de comentarios deja de relacionarme con alguien tan patetico como esa mujer...como sea nos vemos esta noche...-_ Aunque el humor del pelinegro no duro mucho cuando Kuu le dijo que irian en su auto de el, por lo que llevar a Kyoko a casa quedaba completamente descartado, miro ala puerta y suspiro negando con la cabeza (bien, dejare que esta noche salga temprano, es preferible que ande con su vecino el vago antes que con esta loca...) Una vez tomada su decisión regreso a la escritura de los contratos empresariales que necesitaria esa noche...

* * *

++++Flash Back++++

-Michelle querida es un gusto conocerte, soy Kuu y este es mi hijo Ren...- La chica en ese entonces de 12 años con sus caireles dorados atados en una coleta, vestida como una muñeca francesa con una libreta de anotaciones y una calculadora en el bolsillo sonrio al verle, lucia serio y comprometido con el trabajo (aunque puede que eso no le ayude con lo de la empresa...) Ambos padres se saludaron con euforia y fue el suyo propio de Michelle quien le sugirio que se fueran a "jugar" por ahi mientras los adultos arreglaban los convenios para ver al verdadero heredero de la empresa, Ambos jovenes se alejaron a una parte del jardín, fue Michelle quien comenzo la conversacion con el chico que lucia algo...indispuesto a estar ahi.

-Tu eres Americano verdad...?- El chico asintio con parsimonia mientras deshojaba flores, Michelle por su parte pulía detalles en su propuesta financiera que iba a ser expuesta-...ya haz echo la propuesta...?-El vacilo un poco pero al cabo de dos segundos respondió.

-Si...- Ren saco una simple hoja de papel de su bolsillo algo arrugada y doblada, despues la guardo de nuevo, Michelle no atino mas que a sonreír algo incredula y pavoneada ( de que viene este tio, de verdad es hijo del gran Kuu sama...? Presentarse solo con una hoja...)

-Wow, se ve tan...compacto. Yo me he hecho unas graficas que están dentro de mi casa, se las enseñare a nuestros padres cuando llegue el momento...- El chico no mostro mucho interes en el tema de la empresa, solo se dedico a observar una mosca volando por las flores, Michelle algo interesada en la informacion de su "enemigo" por asi decirlo, siguió preguntando-...que edad tienes...? Yo tengo doce...- Señalo con orgullo, Ren la vio un segundo y volteo la mirada.

-15...- Ella se sorprendio ligeramente, luego le miro calculadora, era alto para su edad pero parecia apatico y no se veia preparado para el tema (no puedo perder, mi vida esta en juego...)

-Oh ya veo...dime donde estudias...? Yo tengo clases privadas en casa, extracurriculares como finanzas, calculo, aritmetica y mercadotecnia...- Ren levanto la vista un poco y despues volvio a las interesantes agujetas de sus tennis.

-En una escuela publica a dos cuadras de mi casa...- Esta vez Michelle solto una risita desdeñosa (venga entonces lo tengo ganado...no importa que sea el hijo de Kuu sama, el talento puede no ser hereditario...)

-Oh ya veo...bueno entonces te deseo buena suerte...- Y se fue hacia su habitación por sus cosas, una vez que le conocio le quedo la siguiente primera impresion; Un chico apatico que no se interesa para nada en las finanzas, un simplón sin educación superior ala mía con tres años de vida extra desperdiciados. Para michelle esa era la deficion perfecta que merecia Tsuruga Ren, por lo que nunca lo considero un obstaculo en la presidencia, todas las tardes desde ese dia y durante tres años ella se sentaba a hablarle de sus habilidades, cotilleos y cosas financieras que el escuchaba con amable indulgencia siempre respondiendo de manera corta y acompasada. En todo ese tiempo Michelle jamas vio que Tsuruga Ren cambiara su papel y siempre que ella preguntaba como iba el proyecto el se limitaba a mostrarle el mismo arrugado papel del principio lo que hinchaba mas su orgullo, hasta que llego el dia de la eleccion del nuevo presidente.

Para ese dia la chica tenia 15 años cumplidos y el 18, ella estaba vestida de manera casual y habia preparado un plan de negocios infalible para vencer al joven Ren, Ren simplemente fue ala presentación y se sento para dejarla exponer primero. Michelle propuso cambios en masa desde recortes de algunas áreas, aumentos en otra, aumento de calidad en los materiales y precios, mas dinero para cada accionista y franquicias en 10 nuevos paises para empezar el negocio, utilizo sus años de preparación, graficas y esfuerzo, al final ensancho una gran sonrisa cuando ambos presidentes le dijeron que su plan de negocios estaba excelentemente preparado y que jamas habian conocido a alguien tan eficaz, ella se fue a sentar y le dirgio una mirada amistosa a Ren, casi compasiva.

-Ren...traes tu hoja mágica...?- El pelinegro asintio ignorando la ironia de sus palabras y la francesa se impresiono al verlo sacar esa hoja vieja y arrugada (no puedo creer que de verdad vaya a usar esa cosa...) al ver la expresión de los señores sonrio ligeramente, el padre de Ren miraba curioso y divertido diciendo algo como " No quiso preparar nada mas" y su padre se limito a subir una ceja de manera precavida, Ren se acerco al pizarron que habia en esa sala, tomo una silla y se sento de manera despreocupada lo cual sorprendió mas ala chica (creo que ya se quien va a ser la nueva presidenta de la empresa...)

Pero conforme el avanzo en su platica la chica poco a poco fue borrando su sonrisa, el solo se limito a anotar unas cuantas cosas en el pizarron y todo lo demas lo dijo de memoria, explico algunos planes como expander la producción en masa en paises como Japon y China donde la población era extensa y hacer menos productos en lugares menos poblados, sus planes, sus ideas y renovaciones simplemente dejaron fascinados a los dos hombres que prontamente le prestaron toda su atención, al final les pidieron salir para tomar una decision y ambos se quedaron fuera, Michelle intento sonar normal pero hablo algo venenosa.

-Y dime Ren...todo lo que dijiste estaba precisamente anotado en esa hoja blanca...?- El pelinegro nego y Michelle hablo algo fria-...ah...como nunca me la quisiste enseñar...- El pelinegro la miro subiendo los hombros y la saco extendiendosela.

-Nunca te la mostré por que supuse que me tacharias de vago o irresponsable...- Michelle la tomo con sus manos temblorosas, que podia haber en ese papel que nunca quiso mostrar en tres años...? Lo abrio lentamente esperando encontrar algo profundo pero lo que vio la hizo enfurecer perdiendo con creces su paciencia; era el dibujo de una "F" que parecia serigrafiado y echo al estilo grafiti con una pluma de tinta negra y roja, la chica le vio de manera glaciar.

-Esto...fue lo que no mostraste en tanto tiempo...acaso me tomas por imbecil o que!- Ren la vio algo impresionado ante el primer sobresalto de muchos que conocería de ella despues.

-No...al principio no tenia nada cuando nos conocimos y mostre el papel para salir del paso... casi nunca traía mis trabajos y pense que era mejor seguir enseñándote el papel...- Michelle apreto los puños furiosa, el le sonrio sinicamente-...ademas cuando veias mi diminuto trabajo comparado con el tuyo te ponia muy feliz, supuse que no valia la pena ponerte triste por algo asi...- La chica se sorprendio al principio, lucia sincero al hablarle pero ella no concebía que lo fuera, y su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad; Ren adquirio la presidencia y arruino su vida...

+++Fin Flash Back+++

La vicepresidente despertó de su letargo y miro la hora, eran las nueve, aprovecharia su oportunidades mientras las tuviera ala mano, salio de su oficina y fue hacia la del presidente, naturalmente este no se encontraba gracias a Kuu sama el cual le habia pedido una asistencia en una cena importante (solo seremos tu y yo querida Kyoko...) Entro sigilosamente ala oficina vacia y despues fue hacia el cubiculo donde trabaja la chica una vez que lo abrio no se sorprendió de ver la cara de decepción que había en ella, parecía triste y distante aunque por un segundo la vio con emoción para después llevarse un chasco, Michelle solo le hablo con la cara de lado.

-Ah quien esperabas niña...? A tu noviecito Tsuruga Ren...? El no esta aqui niña...asi que estamos para hablar de mujer a mujer...si es que eso te puedes llamar...?- Kyoko se extraño por la forma en que ella entro, en cierta forma se lo temía, que ese momento llegaría y ahí estaba, trato de hacerse la desentendida.

-Disculpe señorita...no la entiendo...- Se dio cuenta de su error por que la chica le hablo con seriedad y veneno en la boca.

-Ah no entiendes...? Entonces te lo dire textualmente; Con que derecho vienes a MI empresa, a obtener un puesto demasiado importante al instante! Ah mover y deshacer como quieras y relacionarte sentimentalmente con el presidente de la empresa...- Kyoko iba a replicar pero la chica la interrumpio fastidiada-...no lo vallas a negar, escucha yo se que Ren es un imbecil, que su personalidad es un enigma y todo eso, que es repetado, claro...pero, vaya! Nunca antes le habia echo tanto caso a una SECRETARIA! antes que a los accionistas...- Kyoko bajo la mirada ligeramente culpable ante esa frase que habia escuchado de otros tanto empleados, ella le apludio aturdiendola-...Kyoko felicidades, tu haces lo que quieras con el, lo controlas como a un titere, haces y deshaces como se te da la gana...!-

-N-No es verdad! Yo solo...-

-**No he terminado**!- Kyoko se callo con molestia ante su voz autoritaria, estaba mas que dispuesta a salvar el nombre de su jefe con esa mujer, ella continuo hablando algo serena pero impasible-...dime por que Kyoko, explicame por que haz recurrido a esto para llegar a este nivel en la empresa, en verdad no te valia con tus habilidades como financista...?- Kyoko nego ofendida ante sus insinuaciones.

-Eso no es verdad! Yo tengo documentos que habalan mis estudios, yo jamas podría...hacer algo como eso...- Fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-Oh claro...no yo se que tu no harias nada de eso aqui en la oficina, o al menos eso espero...- Kyoko bajo la mirada completamente arrepentida y despues le vio con desesperacion ala chica.

-Por que nos molesta a todos! Por que llega a dar ordenes aqui como fuera la reina del lugar, a estresar a Tsuruga san y Yashiro san!- La francesa tambien exploto.

-POR QUE ESTA ES MI EMPRESA! POR QUE MI PADRE LA FUNDO Y SOY SU UNICA HIJA Y TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DE DAR ORDENDES A LOS EMPLEADOS!- Kyoko maldijo por lo bajo y le hablo sobre algo que le habia contado Mouko chan los primeros dias que Michelle estuvo ahi.

-Pero usted y Tsuruga san pelearon por el titulo y el gano justamente, usted lo sabe!- Y ante eso Kyoko vio algo que nunca creyo ver, una mirada desorbitada y su lampara rota en el piso con otras cosas, la culpable era la vicepresidente frente suyo.

-**TU NO SABES NADA SOBRE ESO! NADA! YO GANE POR DERECHO, ME PREPARE POR TRES MALDITOS AÑOS DE MI VIDA, DEDIQUE HORAS DE ESTUDIO Y SACRIFIQUE MI JUVENTUD! EL NO SACRIFICO TANTO COMO YO! EL NO SUFRIÓ COMO YO! EL NO MERECE LA EMPRESA! ESTA PAGANDO LA CONFIANZA QUE LE DAN SUS PADRES METIENDOSE CON SU SECRETARIA!- **Kyoko aun estaba sobresaltada y extrañada ante esa reacción, era deseperada y feroz pero a la vez sufrida e impasible, una combinación de sentimientos que Kyoko en cierta manera empezaba a comprender, con las sospechas de esa mañana, la miro seria y, le hablo de frente como solia hacerlo con quienes cometian errores.

-No es cierto estoy segura de que le puso mucho empeño, es solo que el no suele demostrar sus problemas por que...-

-**NO ES VERDAD! TENIA SOLO UN PEDAZO DE PAPEL, SOLO UN PEDAZO DE PAPEL!- **Kyoko no lograba entender por que ella decía eso repetidamente, después de decirlo varias veces le vio furiosa-...**Tu no lo conociste desde niña, como puedes saberlo! Solo eres una maldita secretaria! Nunca lo conociste y conoceras como yo!- **Kyoko le vio un poco conciliadora y hablo mas gentil que antes entendiendo de cierta forma el sufrimiento de la chica y el por que de su extraño comportamiento.

-Tu dices que odias a Tsuruga san desde que lo conociste...por que arruino tu vida...pero no es asi...el no arruino tu vida y tu no lo odias en realidad...- Michelle vio hacia el suelo con odio y apreto la mandibula para no vociferar de nuevo, eso no mejoro su tono de voz y la expresion den su rostro no dejo de expresa molestia pura.

-Si lo odio...- Kyoko nego hablando de manera mas flexive, tratando de ablandar la situación con ella y hablando con suavidad.

-No, no es asi...solo estas confundida...quiza tu lo amabas ...pero cuando el te arrebato tus sueños de manera justa quisiste odiarlo, y cuando tus padres murieron en una de sus visitas a la empresa lo culpaste, solo para poder odiarlo mas cada dia, pero en realidad solo estabas dolida...quizas solo...-

-**CALLATE!-**Kyoko fue abruptamente interrumpida, su cara estaba volteada y su mejilla derramando un liquido caliente que definio como sangre, con los ojos desorbitados toco el lugar de la rajada y toco la sangre para corroborar que era de ella; Michelle le habia soltado una cachetada y su anillo de opalo se habia encargado de rasgar su piel dejando una rajada de unos seis centimetros aproximadamente, volteo la cara a la alterada joven la cual parecia igual de impresionada que ella al ver la herida que le había causado y su mano con un poco de sangre, el opalo manchado de igual forma, Kyoko no dijo nada mas, se limito a tomar sus cosas de una a una lentamente mientras la rubia la veia algo perturbada.

-Y-yo...no pense...que tu cara...en realidad...tu me haz provocado diciendo esas cosas dessagradables!- Kyoko termino de hacer su maleta con el semblante ensombrecido, oficialmente no iba a soportar mas a esa vieja loca, le echo una ultima mirada glaciar y despues al estar a su lado le hablo con frialdad absoluta sintiendo su mejilla aun sangrando un poco.

-El que no hayas ganado esa contienda y tus padres murieran no arruino tu vida, el que Ren te haya superado y que nunca expresaste lo que sentías a tiempo o almenos te diste cuenta es tu culpa, la unica culpable de sobre llevar **una vida tan miserable** eres tu...- Ella se quedo sin aliento ante esas palabras y Kyoko le vio algo fria y rigida al pasar por su lado para decir algo ultimo antes de salir-...si tienes tiempo de andar quejándote como una chica patetica entonces nunca habras ganado por derecho la empresa de Tsuruga Ren, sin en verdad quieres quitarsela esfuérzate, trabaja cada dia mas para superarlo y cuando te sientas dubitativa recuerda el esfuerzo de tu padre y la rivalidad con el chico...no solo te quejes y molestes a todo el mundo...- La francesa aun seguía sin palabras, no podía decir nada, cada palabra de esa secretaria le habia llegado como una puñalada al pecho, justo antes de verla salir le hablo ceñuda.

-E-e estas...despe...- Kyoko la interrumpio en la puerta.

-No necesitas decirlo, no iba a quedarme mas tiempo en esta empresa de locos...anunciele a Tsuruga san de mi renuncia y que mañana vendre a recoger mis cosas...- Y dicho esto salio de la oficina dejando ala vicepresidenta sola, despues de 10 minutos de estar parada asimilando lo antes escuchado se sento en el asiento del presidente y sonrio para sus adentros.

"La única culpable de llevar una vida tan miserable eres tu..."

Sintió como sonreía nuevamente y se toco el adolorido estomago algo risueña (así que era eso ah...?) Miro ala puerta donde se habia ido su salvadora y en cierta forma la persona que mas odio (estuvo todo el tiempo delante mio y nunca lo quize ver...) recordo ciertas fracciones de su pasado y se reprocho por su estupidez riendo de nuevo ( al final mi comportamiento era culpa de ese idiota pero...) su sonrisa se borro al recordar como habia lastimado a la gente en su estadia, como el la odiaba desde que ella empezó a ser irritante en un constante estado de negacion a sus sentimientos (aunque ahora que lo he admitido...siento como si nunca...hubiese sentido algo...quiza solo debia liberarme...) Otra suave sonrisa aprecio en su rostro ( creo que le debo una disculpa a todo el mundo...y a Ren...) frunció el ceño un poco (y agradecerle a esa chica...)

* * *

Kyoko daba vueltas de manera nerviosa en su habitacion, repentinamente se paraba, gemía con miedo y volvia a dar vueltas sin saber que hacer, se dejo caer de rodillas arañando la pared (NOOOO! QUE HE HECHO! ME FUI ASI SIN MAS PARA SER GUAY Y DEJAR A ESA IDIOTA CON LA BOCA ABIERTA! AHORA QUE HARE CON TSURUGA SAN!) Miro el celular de su cama con miedo, estaba apagado y ella misma lo habia dejado asi, miro el reloj que marcaba las dos de la madrugada ( Tsuruga san debe estar llegando a su casa a descansar un viernes en la noche...) Volvio a dar vueltas en la habitacion (Te...tengo miedo! No quiero prenderlo...) Repentinamente una voz molesta llego a sus oidos.

-Oye vas a prender esa cosa o seguiras imitando el vuelo de una mosca toda la noche...?- Kyoko miro ceñuda al rubio que miraba la tele de su apartamento y comia algo de arroz frito.

-NO TE INCUMBE SHOTARO! TERMINATE ESO Y VETE A CASA!- El rubio se encrispo un poco y asintió molesto mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa.

-Esta bien, esta bien...demonios _seguro te corto el novio...- _Kyoko le dio un golpe ante eso ultimo sacandola ala fuerza, una vez que el estuvo fuera volvio a dar vueltas en la habitacion sin saber que hacer, despues de una hora mas lo prendió algo dudosa, al hacerlo se escandalizo, habia unos 15 mensajes en su buzon y unas 12 llamadas perdidas, conforme leia estos se hacian mas amenazantes, empezando con frases como " Mas te vale contestar si no quieres que me aparezca en tu apartamento a estas horas..." Finalmente un llamada nueva comenzo a timbrar, Kyoko temblo de pies a cabeza y despues de durdarlo mucho contesto antes de que la contestadora automática entrara, entonces escucho lo que temía.

-_ Por que no contestabas! Que clase de idiotez cometiste! Le diste a esa mujer las armas para echarte! Quiero que sepas que no acepto tu renuncia y te espero mañana a las 8 en la oficina!-_ Kyoko se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo y contesto.

-Uh...Tsuruga san en realidad creo que seria mejor si... renuncio definidamente...- ante esto Kyoko recibio una voz llena de molestia y desconcierto.

-_Kyoko pero que dices! No puedes dejar el trabajo asi como asi y tampoco puedes alejarte de mi! ¿¡Haber que es lo que te dijo esa mujer para hacerte pensar así!- _Kyoko advirtio que el chico se oia muy amenazante y furioso por lo que empleo una voz mas dulce para controlarlo y hacerle una sugerencia que los ayudaria a todos.

-Cariño cálmate...escucha creo que deberias hablar con Michelle seriamente, pero por favor Ren escuchala, se comprensivo...aunque no lo creas ella también ha sufrido mucho, al menos yo no se que habría echo si estuviese en su lugar...- Al parecer la palabra "cariño" que la chica uso a posta funciono de maravilla por que el joven se escuchaba mucho mas tranquilo pero no por eso conforme.

-_No entiendo por que me dices esto pero supongo que no me queda otra opción...escucha hablare con ella esta noche...pero quiero verte mañana...- _Kyoko vio al teléfono algo incomoda y hablo ligeramente indispuesta.

-Los dos solos...? Y si alguien nos ve...?- Entonces el hablo con logica.

-_Dejaste de ser mi secretaria esta tarde por lo que me importa poco lo que los demas piensen...-_ Ante eso Kyoko se toco la mejilla sin creerlo( es cierto...se acabaron las ataduras...ya...no debo esconderme...) Sin poder evitarlo sonrio como una idiota sin escuchar que Ren le estaba hablando (y Ren admitió mi renuncia con madurez...)-_ Me estas escuchando...?- _Kyoko se acaricio el cabello asintiendo.

-Si...-

-_Bien...nos vemos alas 12, te pasare a recoger...- _Kyoko asintio nuevamente y hablaron un poco mas de temas sin importancia hasta que el se despidio, dejándola sin palabras sin aliento, vengandose de que ella le habia dicho "cariño" - _Buenas noches mi amor...-_ Y lo siguiente que Kyoko escucho fue el sonido del telefono colgado, hiperventilo almenos por 5 minutos aun sin creerlo gritando cosas como "Yo tambien te amo", "Debi decirte mi amor" y cosas por el estilo, se hecho en la cama completamente sonriente mientras veia al techo sonrojada (bueno...soportar a esa chica valio la pena...) Y con este pensamientos y muchos mas acerca de su incierto futuro se quedo dormida en los brazos de morfeo...

* * *

Bueno este caap no estaba destinado a que la Francesa fuera perdonada por ustedes (no si quiera yo la perdono y de hecho yo la cree) si no para explicar su historia, despues de todo yo suelo explicar la historia de los personajes que creo y lo ya existentes dependiendo del contexto, e todo caso espero les haya gustado apesar de algo corto y tambien espero que me dejen reviews y lean mi otro fic " Princesa Gitana" altamente recomendado


	11. Compromiso

Olaaaa bueno aviso que acabara la historia, ja ja bueno solo me falta definir unas cosas, no quiero hacerla mas larga de lo necesario por lo que la terminare en este caap y si quieren un epilogo, pero no mas, espero que les guste el cap, lean mi otra historia y dejen reviews ok? Byeee, cap largo por ser el fin!

11.- Compromiso...

Shotaro sabía que esa sería una de esas mañanas donde ocurriría algo impresionante, empezando por el humor de su joven vecina la cual no había ido a trabajar, había renunciado para buscar "algo" mejor pero aun asi se había preparado desde temprano para arreglar un vestido que el mismo le había regalado hacia unos años, aunque le quedaba grande del pecho. Dejando eso de lado tambien estaba su extraño buen humor adjunto a sus ganas de arreglarse para ir a quien sabe donde. Eso estuvo bien hasta que Kyoko le dijo que no le haria de desayunar por que tenía que empezar a arreglarse, dando como resultado a un enfadado Shotaro tomando solo un vaso de leche mientras veía la tele, volteo hacia el cuarto de la joven con irritación (demonios, para que tanto se arreglara que no tiene tiempo de alimentarme!)

Escucho los alaridos de su estomago exigiendo embalsamar al criminal causante de eso, fruncio el ceño volviendo su vista ala tele (Ja! Entonces sigue ocupada...bueno da igual dado que yo he ganado la contienda, es decir mañana hacemos mi primer sencillo y estare en un concierto esta noche...) asi se paso auto reconfortándose un buen rato tratando de calmar las ansias de su estomago hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta proviniente de la habitación de Kyoko, se digno a ignorarla a menos que ella le hablara, aunque no fue necesario dado que Kyoko le hablo al instante algo sonrojada, emocionada y haciendo una pose coqueta.

-Como me veo Sho chan...?- Ante esto el rubio volteo dispuesto a recordarle lo poco agraciada que la encontraba pero se quedo sin palabras mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban, Kyoko estaba sutilmente vestida en el bello vestido de manta que el le habia regalado aunque hizo uso de sus habilidades manuales para ponerle listones entrelazados en la parte del pecho del vestido, similares a una Red azul rey, el vestido enmarcaba su figura y los tacones la hacían ver alta y estilizada, el toque final habían sido sus accesorios y un suave maquillaje, Shotaro respondio algo aturdido despues de unos segundos.

-Ky...kyoko...?- La pelirroja frunció el ceño ante su cara incrédula y desencajada.

-Claro que soy yo! Jo! Eres un grosero...- Ante eso el rubio se convenció de que en efecto esa era su amiga pelirroja de siempre, después de recuperarse del impacto volvió a ver tele mientras ella le hacia algo de comer en compensación, después de todo tenia tiempo de sobra y ya estaba lista para la cita, despues de unos minutos Shotaro se acerco a la cocina por los olores y por que estaba aburrido, le hablo con "desinteres"

-Y a donde vas tan arreglada...?- Kyoko dudo un momento en decirle pero supuso que sería poco agradable para ella que el rubio de diese cuenta con un acto inesperado y armara un escandalo, aun con todo eso trato de ser discreta.

-Ah...con mi novio...- Ante esto el rubio compuso una cara de impresión pero despues sonrió de medio lado algo burlon, hablo de manera seria.

-Te refieres a ese jefe anciano del otro dia..?- Kyoko volteo hacia el completamente furica con el cuchillo en mano y su aura demoníaca haciendo que el rubio se asustara considerablemente.

-No es un anciano! Y ya no es mi jefe...- Esto ultimo lo dijo mas tranquila, Shotaro fruncio el ceño algo molesto recordando como el pelinegro lo trataba como a un estorbo molesto cada vez que lo veía.

-Uhm...en todo caso no me cae muy bien... quizá es muy viejo para...- Y para Kyoko eso fue un largo monologo de el por que a Sho no le agradaba "ese tipo" , despues de 10 minuto en los cuales el monologo paso a ser auto compadeciente lo miro algo harta y señalo ala puerta con una cuchillo en mano.

-Sho vete a revisar el correo o hacer algo útil!- El rubio asintió de mala gana por haber sido interrumpido, se acerco y al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa, delante de el algo aturdido y desconcertado se encontraba ese tal Tsuruga Ren, Shotaro al igual que el lo vio aturdido y despues sin saber que expresión hacer, como esperando a ver quien hacía el primer movimiento, Ren quien siempre vestía como un hombre de negocios le sonrió de manera resplandeciente sacando así una expresión molesta y malhumorada en sho ( que tipo tan falso y desagradable, si no te agrado dimelo!) Lo miro retador amente mientras hablaba algo fastidiado ante su sonrisa de aparador.

-Oye quedate aqui, no hay necesidad de que entras a buscar a...-

-Shotaro!- El rubio miro a Kyoko la cual lucia algo apenada por la situacion mirando a Ren y luego a el, al pelinegro le pedia disculpas con la mirada mientras reprendía al rubio con la misma, después de unos segundos Ren entro ala casa ignorando olimpicamente las instrucciones de Shotaro y su cara de desagrado total.

-Ah hola Kyoko chan...- Kyoko sonrió sonrojada al verlo y se acerco un poco, Shotaro solo los veia desde el centro de la escena romantica sin atinar a que decir, el pelinegro quito su sonrisa deslumbrante mente retadora del rubio y le dirigio una dulce ala chica-...te vez preciosa...- Ante eso Kyoko se sonrojo aun mas y le vio tambien con dulzura.

-Bueno en realidad tu...-

-OIGAN QUE SIGO AQUI! DEMONIOS !- Shotaro se debatía entre el asco y la molestia, Kyoko miro furiosa a Shotaro por interrumpir el momento dispuesta a contraatacar pero Ren se encargo de el tendiendole algo que estuvo detras de su cuerpo todo el tiempo, se lo ofrecio al rubio que se quedo desconcertado mirando el six de cervezas con desconfianza-...que es esto...?-

-Oh, Kyoko chan me conto que eres cantante no es así...? Un amigo me regalo esto pero no lo necesito, es cerveza de raiz Alemana, excelente para refrescar la garganta sin irritarla durante un concierto, toma...- Ante ese ofrecimiento tan ambale a Shotaro no le quedo mas que tomarlas y llevarlas al refri mientras Ren y Kyoko se iban, esta ultima diciendole que regresaria en la noche, ambos bajaron hacia la calle donde el lujoso carro del pelinegro esperaba, el la ayudo a entrar abriéndole la puerta de copiloto a Kyoko, despues se metio el del otro lado y se aseguro de cerrar ambas puertas, lo que vino a continuacion fue mas de lo que Kyoko pudo procesar.

Ren se le echo encima literlamente, para capturar sus labios de forma posesiva y apasionada apenas dejandole tiempo para respirar, Kyoko despues de unos segundos correspondió como pudo en ese apretado coche, Ren la asió de la cintura con urgencia mientras ella lo acercaba por su nuca acariciando su cabello de vez en cuando o apretándolo cuando el le daba una mordida certaremente placentera en los labios o el cuello, despues de unos segundo de besos y achucheos ambos se separaron sin aire, Kyoko algo avergonzada de si misma por la forma en la cual correspondió. Ren arranco sin verla y le hablo algo sonriente de encontrarse con una cara tierna y avergonzada.

-Perdona...cuando vi tu carta de renuncia ayer en mi escritorio me puse algo ansioso... creí que no te vería en un buen tiempo...- Kyoko sonrió algo avergonzada suponiendo que quien redacto su carta de renuncia fue la misma vicepresidenta, despues vio a Ren algo curiosa.

-Ah si, yo tambien me pregunte que pasaría, aunque ya todo este arreglado...- Ren asintió y Kyoko continuo con su duda-..por cierto fue muy buena idea de tu parte darle eso a Shotaro...- Ren asintió sonriendo con gracia ante su ingenio.

-Lo se, sabía que lo necesitaria para derribar ese obstáculo...- Ante esto Kyoko solto una risita nerviosa sin saber que decir ante ese ataque al entrometido numero uno del mundo, por alguna razon la pelirroja siempre sintió una enemistia algo fuerte entre ellos, aunque prefería no hablar de eso en ese preciso instante, entonces recordo uno de los muchos temas que debia hablar con el en esa especie de cita.

-Cierto Ren...acerca de Michelle...- Ren la acayo con un beso ligero hablo rápidamente mientras ponía el freno de mano.

-Luego Kyoko...- Ante esto la pelirroja no pudo rebatir las cosas y espero a que el le abriera la puerta para salir, una vez que estuvieron fuera caminaron hacia un lujoso restaurante cerca de ahi, fue una situación incomoda para ella dado que todos parecian conocerlo en ese lugar y cada vez que lo saludaban paraban preguntando si esa hermosa "jovencita" era su novia con el claro enfasis en la edad de la cual lucia, el se limitaba a asentir con una sonrisa algo...intimidante que los dejaba callados con el claro de mensaje de "No especules sobre ello", por lo que Kyoko se sentía mas y mas extraña aun, dado que la gente comenzaba a conocerla de una forma menos amistosa, despues de unos cuantos saludos mas ambos se sentaron en el asiento mas apartado de la gente junto a una pared, estaban en silencio esperando a que llegara el mesero, Kyoko se apretaba las manos con nerviosismo, repentinamente recordó lo que queria preguntarle.

-Ah cierto! Queria saber que paso con Michelle...- Ren la vio algo indispuesto a hablar de algo tan desagradable pero aun asi lo hizo un tanto extrañado.

-Me pidió disculpas...me devolvio las acciones y me dijo algo acerca de una revelacion personal, amenazo con quitarme la empresa algun dia...- Kyoko subió una ceja extrañada imaginando la imagen de ella haciendo eso, por la cara de Ren ella de seguro se comporta mas amable de lo normal-...estaba actuando raro, parecia algo arrepentida...- Kyoko suspuso que para ella debia ser difícil disculparse y todo, entonces recordo algo mas que ella le menciono.

-Uh...te dijo algo mas...?- Ante esto la pelirroja obtuvo una reacción que no le gusto mucho, el pelinegro vio fastidiado ala mesa muy tenue mente sonrojado.

-Me dijo que me amaba...- Ante eso Kyoko profirio un grito silencioso aunque por fuera parecía muy serena, sentía a todos sus demonios salir para confortarla (traidora! Le abri mi corazón para que comprendiera lo difícil que era tener una vida así, se supone que ella no le diría eso, seguramente Ren se inclinara ante una belleza de 90-60- 90 como ella!) lo miro algo preocupada contando algunas cosas de manera pensativa y hablo lo mas calmada posible procurando que su preocupación no saliera de su voz.

-Y... a todo esto tu...?- Ren la vio confusa y Kyoko miro a su mano para no desmoronar su tranquilidad con la mirada.

-Yo...? Le dije que lo sentía por no haberme dado cuenta en 12 años...- Kyoko le vio un tanto molesta (criminal! ahora te admiro por poder aguantar tanto Michelle chan!) sin embargo el la tomo de las manos superficialmente aclarandole algo-...y que solo amaba a Kyoko chan...- Ante eso Kyoko compuso una extraña mueca de desconcierto y preocupación, ignorante al hecho de que la vicepresidenta ya sabia esa información.

-Y ella que dijo...? Estaba molesta...?- Ren asintió mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Kyoko.

-Si...renuncio el mismo dia que tu...- Kyoko compuso una mueca de decepción y furia total pero Ren se encargo de tranquilizarla a tiempo-...tranquila tu renuncia no es en vano, se volvera a trabajar ala franquicia en francia e iniciara otra empresa o algo asi, no preste atención a los detalles, estaba pensando en ti...- Ante eso el pelinegro se acerco a ella acorralandola contra la pared, Kyoko nego viendo a todos lados, por alguna razon sentía que todos la veian apesar de estar en una zona sin mucha luz y gente.

-No...Ren...- El la ignoro y se acerco mas con esa mirada seductora, Kyoko tuvo que reprimirse bastante al sentir la lengua de Ren lamiendo su mejilla lastimada con dulzura, comenzo a hiperventilar completamente roja al sentir que la lamida se convertia en besos descendiendo por su cuello y llegando de nuevo a sus labios, los mordio debido ala renunencia de la chica por besarlo en ese lugar publico, dando como resultado un gemido ahogado de Kyoko y su boca lo suficientemente abierta para abrirse paso con su lengua, despues de eso Kyoko se olvido del entorno por un buen rato dejandose llevar de una forma poco cautelosa.

Acerco a Ren por el cuello con fuerza y el hizo lo mismo por la cintura casi recostandola en la pared, despues de eso comenzo a hacer pequeñas marcas en sus hombros desnudos debido al vestido, Kyoko arañaba su espalda de vez en cuando haciendo que Ren le besara con mas ganas, después el pelinegro bajo uno de los tirantes de su vestido ligeramente solo para besar su piel ahi donde sus labios no habia pasado, Kyoko podia sentir que estaba en el paraiso, completamente influenciada por las sensaciones dirigio sus manos al pecho del joven para aflojar su corbata y una vez que lo hizo se dispuso a desabotonarlo un poco, fue interrumpida por una mordida leve de el en cuello, lo hizo hacia atras para sentir mejor sus besos y fue entonces cuando se tenso por completo, enfrente de ella, visto de cabeza estaba un mesero completamente sonrojado y aturdido como no sabiendo que hacer, Kyoko se tenso por completo con su cara ardiendo, fue entonces cuando Ren se detuvo.

-Que...?- Apenas levanto la visión y vio al pobre chico que hacia su trabajo, fruncio el ceño sin poder evitarlo y solto ala chica para hacer una orden por los dos, despues volvio a verla aun roja, se acerco apara acariciar su mejilla con intención de volver a besarla pero Kyoko nego supremamente indispuesta mientras se hacia algo de aire aun sonrojada.

-Ay no, ya se me bajo todo!- Ante esto Ren se separo de ella maldiciendo por lo bajo, en parte por la interrupción y en otra parte por que tenia que hablar con ella de otro asunto mas molesto que el de la francesa. Kyoko parecio notarlo en su mirada por que le pregunto antes de que el se viese en la penosa necesidad de contarselo por si mismo-...que...?- El pelinegro suspiro aun molesto por lo que iba a decir y le hablo a Kyoko con una expresión de desagrado.

-Mi padre...- Ella inmediatamente recordo otra de las cosas que no la habían dejado dormir la noche pasada y le tomo las manos realmente nerviosa y preocupada.

-Que paso con Kuu sama...? Que dijo cuando ella renuncio...? Se molesto...?- Ren hablo tranquilizándola.

-Muchísimo...pero cuando supo que seguiría con las franquicias se calmo mucho...de hecho el problema con el es otro...vendra mañana- Kyoko le vio dudosa ante esa cara de disgusto por el asunto y se puso mas nerviosa todavía cuando el le sonrio conciliador en un plan de "Lamento que tengas que hacer esto"-...dice que quiere ver si eres una mujer "digna de amarme"- Ante eso Kyoko se quedo estatica, lo primero que penso fue (que demonios) y seguido de eso vino el desconcierto de saber por que eso era lo que le intrigaba precisamente al padre y no ala madre, Ren parecio darse cuenta por que hablo algo dudoso-...a mi madre le importa poco mientras seas bonita... y cariñosa-

-Pero...acaso tu...?- Ren nego recordando como cierta vicepresidenta se paso de bocazas soltando algo de "La novia de Ren" cuando estaba hablando con su padre al telefono, Kyoko ante esto le soltó las manos y bajo la mirada aparentado tranquilidad (esto no...no puede ser, no debe ser! Por que se lo dijo!) No pudo evitar apretar sus manos debajo de la mesa con nerviosismo (esto esta mal...Kuu sama definitvamente el...no lo aceptara...) Ren al verla tan tensa tomo su mano de nuevo intentando tranquilizarla.

-Vamos...no debes ponerte a si, mi padre es excentrico pero...- Kyoko no dijo nada, no volvio a hablar en lo que restaba del día, permanecía callada y cada vez que Ren le preguntaba como estaba ella se limitaba a decir un seco "Bien" demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para explicarle lo que en realidad sentía acerca de la visita del día próximo, la tarde se paso asi rapidamente hasta que anochecio y ahora se dirigían a su casa, Kyoko suspiro con la mirada al paisaje pero sin ver a nada en particular, despues de unos minutos de trayecto el carro se detuvo y eso logro desesperezarla haciendola ver a todos lados para ubicarse, estaban en un enorme estacionamiento lleno de autos bastante lujosos, se viro dudosa hacia el pelinegro pero este ya se había bajado para abrirle la puerta, despues de ayudarla a bajar cerro el carro y le tomo la mano con fuerza, Kyoko le vio dudosa.

-Ren donde estamos...? Estos no son mis apartamentos...- Ren no la vio se limito a guiarla hacia el elevador que los llevaría a la planta alta de los apartamentos.

-Es mi nuevo apartamento, vamos...- Kyoko iba a decirle que le parecía mejor prepararse emocionalmente para el encuentro de mañana pero el se veía muy dispuesto a llevarla a su apartamento por lo que se abstuvo de replicar en el trayecto, cuando llego al apartamento noto que este era algo mas lujoso, tenia un cocina enorme y dos cuartos, una sala bonita y decoraciones mas...acogedoras, le quedo un sensación extraña al estar dentro de ese apartamento, despues de unos segundos al voltear para preguntarle a Ren que se pretendía se sorprendió al verlo recargado en la puerta viendo hacia otro lado con mal humor, se acerco a el extrañada.

-Que ocurre...?- Ren la vio ceñudo extrañándola por completo.

-Yo deberia preguntar eso...Kyoko cuando estés preocupada me gustaria que me dijeras por que o al menos me dejaras ayudarte...- Kyoko bajo la mirada sintiendose culpable por no haberle dicho algo antes o mas bien por sentirse apenada de ocultarselo (aunque igual no servirá de nada molestarlo tambien...)-...escucha si no querías seguir conmigo el resto de la tarde hubiese sido mas facil solucionarlo...-

-No es eso...- Ren la vio expectativo por respuesta y Kyoko le hablo sumamente preocupada-...Ren debes saber perfectamente que tu padre no va a aceptar que...!- Ren la corto de inmediato con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo hara ! Si sabe lo que le conviene...-Kyoko negó de nuevo, francamente la idea de amenazar al ex-presidente para que estuviese de acuerdo no le gustaba ni cinco y supuso que eso podría molestarlo mas de lo que ella suponía.

-No! A lo que refiero es que...Ren el sabe que fui tu secretaria, solo tengo 17 años, soy solo una niña que se metio con su exitoso hijo de 21, nunca debí...no esta bien y el se dara cuenta, va especular muchas cosas que pasaron durante estos meses y no quiero que se decepcione de mi o llegue a odiarme...-Ren suspiro, sabía que un problema así se presentaría pero no creyo que ella se agobiara demasiado, se acerco conciliador y la abrazo por detras acercandola a el por su cintura.

-Nunca lo sabras si no lo intentas del todo...ademas a el no tiene que importarle tu edad o...- Kyoko sintió como el chico besaba provocativamente su nuca mientras le susurraba palabras conciliadoras-...tu antigüo trabajo...no debes preocuparte de mas...- Dicho esto comenzo a besarla por la oreja bajando a su cuello y luegos a sus hombros, Kyoko apesar de querer disfrutar del momento aun estaba completamente preocupada y tiesa, despues de todo nunca habia sido aceptada muy bien por los adultos ni si quiera por sus propios padres, eso la hizo quedarse de nuevo tensa, Ren se detuvo y la vio algo preocupado-...que pasa...?-

-Yo...no estoy segura...tu padre debe esperar que tu novia sea un hermosa modelo o una bellisima finan cista adulta y responsable y yo...simplemente no llego a...- Ren la acallo con un beso aun sorprendido por su falta de confianza pero no la culpo suponiendo que sus bases familiares no la ayudaban mucho, le hablo dulcemente para dejarle algo muy en claro.

-Eres hermosa...- Kyoko se sonrojo ligeramente, no podia creer que escuchaba eso de la persona mas atractiva que conocia, finalmente sintió que la pesadez de su cuerpo se iba dejando solo un rastro de ligera tibieza mientras le correspondía abrazándolo con fuerza y juntandolo a ella, Ren sonrio para sus adentros al verla mas tranquila y le devolvió el beso con la misma fuerza, poco a poco se fueron desplanzando hasta llegar a uno de los mullidos sillones donde Kyoko quedo recostada mientras Ren la besaba de manera suave, de alguna forma que ella misma desconocía ya tenia el cierre de su vestido abajo aunque aun tenia este sobrepuesto tapándola, eso logro asombrarla pensando en las habilidades del chico para "desvestir mujeres", prefirio dejar de pensar en eso y se encargo de aflojar su corbata, el saco habia quedado olvidado en el pasillo hacia mucho. Kyoko tomo un ligero matiz mas grande de atrevimiento y comenzo por morderle el lobulo de la oreja cada vez que el bajaba a su cuello besándola o se acercaba a su pecho, el extasis que sentian ambos en ese momento poco a poco los animaba a seguir con esas caricias y besos que les demostraban la atracción mutua que sentían, Ren jamas había sentido su corazón tan desbordante de deseo por una chica como ella, jamas imagino que , de las mujeres con las cuales salio antes Kyoko fuese capaz de excitarlo hasta ese punto, estando asi con ella debajo de el a su merced, se sentía capaz de demostrarle cuanto la amaba de muchas formas...

Despues de unos minutos Ren tenia casi toda la camisa desabotonada y Kyoko se habia olvidado por completo de la parte superior del vestido quedandose solo con el sostén y el pecho de Ren encima del suyo cobijandola, se sorprendió a si misma cuando termino de quitarle sus prendas superiores y el se disponía a hacer lo mismo con el molesto vestido haciendola sentir mas deseaba y especial que nunca, las sensaciones que tenia iban mas haya de su imaginación donde alguna vez se maquilo que le llegaría ese momento, aunque no de una forma tan dulce y llena de cariño, aun no lograba entender de donde había sacado tantas ansias por estar con el, pero si lograba intuir en la mirada del chico que iba a exprimirle hasta la ultima gota de pasión que ella poseia esa noche...

* * *

Un ligero rayo de luz filtrándose entre las persianas de la habitación hizo que Kyoko sintiera necesidad de cubrirse por completo con las sabanas para dormir mas tiempo, sin embargo no podía permitirse ese lujo del todo, seguro tenia compromisos ese día mas importantes que estar echada en cama todo el dia, descubrió su cara solo un por arriba de su nariz, sentía sus mejillas arder al recordar lo ocurrido la noche pasada, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de conmoción con su cara completamente roja mientras sentía un frio inexplicable dandole en la espalda (el solo recordarlo me provoca escalofríos...) Apreto las sabanas contra su pecho mientras se sentaba para pararse de una vez con cuidado de no destapar a Ren el cual dormia a su lado (aun no puedo creerlo...fue la mejor noche de mi corta existencia...)

Se paro lentamente mientras tomaba una toalla para taparse y se dirigia directamente al baño de la habitación, después de recogerse un poco el cabello y llenar la tina con agua tibia se metió entre las burbujas completamente embelesada por los aceites aromatizantes mientras lavaba su cuerpo lentamente con una sonrisita en el rostro (apesar de que muchas veces me cuestione si Ren en realidad podia amar a una chica simplona como yo...noches como estas poco a poco me iran demostrando que eso es perfectamente creible...) Suspiro mientras se sumergia por completo y se dio una ultima enjuagada antes de salir, se miro un poco en el espejo y volvio a ponerse ligeramente sonrojada al ver sus hombros.

-Ah que vergüenza, no podre usar escotes de hombros en algun tiempo...- cubrió sus marcados hombros lo suficiente para esconder las marcas pero tambien dejando ver un hermoso dije de oro que el chico le habia regalado la noche anterior , era circular, un poco ancho y con una hermosa Gema rosa en el centro, Kyoko sonrio emeblesada ( wahhh! Es un collar digno de una hermosa princesa...) Kyoko se quedo pensando en sus cosas un poco mas hasta que salio de ahí y se cambio con la ropa que llevaba el día anterior, después fue hacia la cocina y preparo algo de desayunar para el chico, le habían ocurrido una lluvia de buenas noticias que moría por vivir poco a poco (quedarme a vivir aqui...ahora que lo pienso tiene gracia...) Kyoko vio de nuevo el amplio apartamento y sonrio ligeramente sonrosada (es obvio que cambio su departamento de soltero...) Solto una risita mientras terminaba de hacer el desayuno y comenzó a servirlo en dos platos para llevarlo ala mesa, cuando estaba llegando al comedor recibió a un sorprendido Ren que la veía algo impresionado con nada mas que una toalla cubriendolo de la cintura para abajo, como pudo se controlo pareciendo alguien; fresco y relajado.

-Kyoko...? Crei que te habias ido, a que horas despertaste...?- Kyoko dejo uno de los platos en una mesa procurando no ver su escultural antinomia de frente.

-Ah no hace mucho...sera mejor que te des un baño...creo que la cita con Kuu sama era a las 12...-Ren asintió mientras la abrazaba por detras y le daba un beso en la mejilla, Kyoko se encrispo un poco.

-Me alegra...sabes...viendote a si me dan ganas de casarme contigo...- Ante es idea Kyoko prefirio alejarlo antes de des concentrarse y llegar tarde.

-Si muy lindo, mejor ve a darte una ducha para irnos...- El pelinegro asintio con cara de "Vaya aguafiestas" mientras Kyoko se sonrojaba furiosamente, al parecer habria habitos que no se le quitarían en un buen tiempo, despues de esperar un poco el chico salio listo y vestido como si fuese a ir ala empresa cualquier día, Kyoko agradecía que el se encontrara lo suficientemente feliz con su comida para no hablar de la noche anterior, aun le avergonzaba hablar de ello (después de todo fue la primera vez que yo me he acostado con alguien...y Tsuruga san...para el debe haber sido una noche mas...) No supo muy bien por que ese pensamiento que era lo mas logico la deprimió de nuevo, termino su desayuno y fue al cuarto para irse por sus cosas, una vez que las tuvo en mano dispuesta a salir Ren le bloqueo el paso con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa en el rostro, Kyoko solo atino a sonrojase levemente-eh...que sucede...?-

-Ahi un favor que me gustaria que hicieras amor...-

* * *

Kuu estaba mas indignado y molesto que nunca, jamas creyo que en una noche le llegaran una oleada de malas noticias, para empezar con la renuncia de la chica que consideraba a su hija; Michelle. Despues se encontraba con la autodestituacion de Yashiro como vicepresidente comercial, alegando que el podia ser el nuevo "Gerente de puntos de venta" dejando un cargo importante al aire y por ultimo se enteraba de que su querido Kuon tenia novia, aunque no era alguien que el conocia, no una de sus amiguitas o renombradas modelos, esa en si no era mala noticia pero tampoco le agradaba del todo desconocer de ella despues de tanto. Una vez que llego a su empresa se metió ala sala de juntas sin explicar de manera concreta su motivo de llegada y espero pacientemente a que llegara Ren con la susodicha para conocerla y despues hablar con el sobre el nuevo o nueva vicepresidenta, fue muy grande su sorpresa el ver una cara conocida ahi mismo.

-Michelle!-

-Kuu sama! Como ha estado...?- La chica le brindo un caluroso aplauso y se sento a su lado en la sala, tenia dos grandes bolsas llenas de cosas a su lado.

-Asi que solo haz venido por tus cosas...- Michelle asintió viendolo ligeramente nostalgica incluso sin haber partido aun- ah...una lamentable perdida para la empresa...-

-Ni tanto...seguire trabajando en París, ademas creo que necesito alejarme de Japón por un tiempo...- Kuu asintió mientras seguía hablando de temas triviales con ella, como si iría a cenar con ellos en navidad y cosas por el estilo, hasta que el tema se desvió a un punto desagradable para la chica.

-Y como te ha ido con mi querido Ren...?- Ante eso Kuu espero un "bien" o un "mas o menos" como ella siempre solía responder, pero recibio como respuesta una cara fría e irritada.

-No me lo mencione...no muy bien...-Kuu rió ante su expresión haciendole burla.

-Oh que lastima...tu padre y yo siempre soñamos con su boda y la union de la compañia no solo por amistad si no por familia...en fin...- Michelle nego viendo sus uñas como si fuera mas interesantes que ese tema.

-Bah no se preocupe por eso...ademas Ren ya tiene a una chica que lo merece...-Ante esto Kuu se intrigo mas por el tema, usualmente a Michelle no solían interesarle esas cosas pero el que incluso ella lo notase ya era aun mas intrigante (incluso Yashiro me conto que ella podia ser la "elegida" ¿¡ Sera que al fin mi Kuon sentara cabeza con alguien !) Ante este pensamiento el ex-presidente sentía emoción interna haciendo conjeturas y predicciones.

-Oh enserio...quien es...? Es bonita...? Es una modelo, financista, ama de casa...? Que tipo de chica es...? Que edad tiene...?- Michelle sintió otra brisa helada mientras su "padre"le pedía descripcciones de la segunda persona que mas detestaba en el mundo.

-Argh...mejor veala por usted mismo...- Dicho esto se paro dispuesta a salir con sus cosas, Kuu la miro algo dudoso.

-Ya te vas linda...?- Michelle negó.

-Tengo que recoger unas cosas mas y hablar con ciertas personas...en todo caso permiso, me vendre a despedir de ti en un rato Kuu sama...- Dicho esto salio de la habitación para dejar solo al ex-presidente mas intrigado que nunca, imaginando la chica que habría elegido su hijo, sabia que sin importar como fuera ella lo importante seria algo primordial que no todas podian demostrar con palabras o con acciones; el amor. Justo en ese momento la puerta volvio a abrirse dejando ver a su hijo siempre vestido como un empresarial destacando asi su excelente fisico heredado de el mismo, se acerco efusivo a saludarlo.

-Kuon!- Ren sonrio al verlo y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos para después pasar a lo siguiente mas importante que como Ren pronostico su padre gritaría-...donde esta, quiero verla, me han contado tanto sobre ella...- El pelinegro sonrio viendo a su espalda ligeramente y Kuu se asomo para ver una cabeza conocida sobresaliendo de su espalda tímidamente, después de un ligero movimiento ella quedo al descubierto, la chica que una vez fue la secretaria de su hijo ahora se encontraba enfrente con un bello vestido rojo casual sonriendole tímidamente, Kuu no pudo evitar formar una mueca de expresión incrédula por completo, no podía creerlo o mas bien no quería creerlo del todo.

-No...me digas que ella...-Kyoko sintió algo mas de nervios ante esa expresión apretando sus manos levemente, ignoro la voz apagada del ex-presidente e hizo una reverencia completamente recta en señal de respeto y disculpa en cierta forma, Ren solo sonreía tratando de dejar claro el mensaje de "Si es ella"

-Uhm...buenos dias Kuu sama- Kuu aun incrédulo fruncio el ceño ligeramente y miro a su hijo sin poder creerlo, despues ala chica aun inclinada esperando una respuesta, lo primero que pensó fue; No.

-Lo siento...tengo salir un momento...Ren ven conmigo...-Dicho esto el pelinegro lo siguió con cara de pocos amigos dejando a Kyoko completamente sola aun inclinada, una vez que escucho las puertas cerrarse se levanto de su reverencia mas deprimida de lo que pensó que se sentiría, solto un gran suspiro apretandose las manos (sabia que esto pasaria...) se sento en una silla con la mirada baja aun recordando la voz incredula y la mirada de desconcierto en el padre de Ren, supuso que debía ser bastante impactante y sorpresivo para el, aunque Ren le había dicho que estaría con ella sin importar que, Kyoko no creia poder soportar la culpa que se cargaría (seguramente pelearia con sus padres por estar conmigo ala fuerza y y no se hablaría con ellos...no podría vivir sin darle importancia a eso..preferiria mil y un vez mas que Ren estuviese bien con su familia...) La pelirroja vio ala puerta con ojos llorosos ( nunca debí meterme con el asi...)

Se quedo un tiempo mas pensando en cosas por el estilo hasta que la puerta se abrió, levanto la mirada llena de preocupación pero solo vio a cierta mujer que la habia echo renunciar, la francesa parecia algo sorprendida de verla asi, bien vestida, llorosa y en la empresa.

-Que haces aqui...?- Kyoko bajo la cara mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que se habia escapado de sus ojos, ahí donde estaba la herida que le causo la chica.

-Por favor no estoy de humor para pelear contigo, vine a un asunto personal...- Michelle dejo unas cosas en la maleta viendola e inspeccionándola perfectamente, ahora recordaba algo, que Kuu había regresado de América única y exclusivamente para conocerla a ella y eso le dio una idea de lo que le pasaba ala pelirroja (Maldita sea, no puedo creer que la perra que me llevo por el buen camino se deje derrotar tan facilmente, si yo fuera tu conquistaría el corazon de Kuu como sea!)

-Ah si...bueno me parece extraño dado que fuiste despedida de MI empresa...ahora que lo recuerdo el Ex-presidente Kuu estaba aquí si lo sabias...?- Kyoko sintió como su corazón se oprimía, le miro ala chica que parecía algo irritada pero dispuesta a dar pelea por algo.

-Si señora...- Michelle continuo.

-Debe pesarle mucho venir aqui y encontrarse con ex-empleadas de la empresa...por cierto me pregunto si ya sabrá que la antigua secretaria de su hijo estuvo teniendo un romance con el durante los ultimos meses...- Kyoko apretó las manos completamente impotente a responderle algo ofensivo o desmentirla de algo que de hecho era cierto-...seguramente reaccionaria de una manera muy desagradable al verlo no es asi...?- Kyoko apreto mas sus puños mientras la chica seguia regordeandose de lo lindo-..supongo que al final tu no estabas tan interesada como decias en Ren, quiza siempre lo hiciste para ascender en el puesto como yo sospeche...bueno tampoco podia ser que el te quisiera mucho si te dejo aqui sola no...? Tal vez es demasiado hombre para ti...- Dicho esto la francesa se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Kyoko la detuvo con un grito.

-**Mentira**! Es verdad tienes razon en todo! No debí hacer lo que hize, de echo estoy avergonzada de mi misma y nunca me lo voy a perdonar del todo! Tambien se que si yo fuese Kuu sama no me perdonaría jamas por traicionar su confianza así y tienes razon; Ren es mucho hombre para mi...- Michelle sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar eso mientras pensaba "Que oportuna"-...en mas de una ocasión me he preguntado si de verdad me ama o solo es pura atracción momentanea, pero como yo lo amo mas de lo que puedo describir con palabras para mi eso esta bien! Incluso si su familia no lo acepta y el decide dejarme siempre lo seguire queriendo! Por lo tanto no voy a permitir que vuelvas a decir que me metí con el solo por interes laboral!- Kyoko tenia la respiración algo entre encortada y estaba ruborizada por el largo monologo que dio, Michelle sonrio tomando sus cosas mientras abria la puerta.

-Bien eso esta bien para mi...- Dicho esto salio dejando a Kyoko ligeramente confundida por su salida sin rebatimientos, al siguiente segundo se abrio la puerta dejando ver a Kuu sama y el mismísimo Tsuruga Ren el cual le sonreía con dulzura e indulgencia detras del ex-presidente que volvía a verse algo sorprendido, Kyoko al ver eso se inclino de nuevo completamente sonrojada (seguro me escucho! Se habra molestado...?) Volteo ligeramente hacia arriba para verlo pero contrario a lo que creyó se encontro con un Kuu mostrandole una sonrisa identica alas que aveces le daba su hijo cuando se sentía orgulloso, se levanto un poco mas y el ex-presidente le tomo ambos hombros yendo directo al grano.

-Kyoko...siendo honesto cuando te vi pense en una negacion rotunda y sin precedentes...no pense en ser flexible con ustedes dos...pero...despues de escuchar esto creo que ahora puedo decir con orgullo...Bienvenida ala familia Hija mia...- Lo que le siguio la dejo aturdida por mas de un minuto, una abrazo ligero mas bien paternal proviniente de quien la había negado hacia unos minutos, despues de unos segundos se separo de ella y comenzó a hablarle como si nada, fue una tarde muy extraña para Kyoko, repentinamente sintió como si su vida tomara un rumbo diferente unico e inquebrantable, despues de varias horas en esa sala salio para ir al baño un momento, se sorprendió de lo animado que podía ser Kuu respecto a su hijo y su union con otra mujer por la iglesia.

Despues de salir de los baños vio ala chica francesa esperando el elevador, sintio una gran curiosidad al verla (es obvio que me provoco a posta...) se acerco dudosa de saber por que la había ayudado y llamo su atención aclarandose la garganta, ella la vio con desagrado.

-Que quieres...?- Kyoko se apresuro a hablarle.

-Bueno...cuando estabamos en la oficina creo que me ayudaste en cierta forma por que...ciertamente nunca habría dicho todas esas cosas vergonzosas por mi misma y bueno quisiera agradecerte por tu ayuda, apesar de no saber por que me ayudaste si dijiste que me odiabas...- Ella fruncio el ceño conforme avanzaban sus palabras y su inclinacion educada, al final Kyoko le ofreció la mano pero ella la rechazo de manera orgullosa.

-Todavia no estoy loca como para darte la mano...- Entro al elevador que al fin había llegado y respondió a su pregunta de manera simple-ahora yo ya no te debo nada...- Dicho esto las puertas se cerraron mientras Kyoko susurraba un ultimo gracias a nadie en particular, tenia ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo su felicidad y repartirla a los cuatro vientos, después de todo de algo le habían valido sus sacrificios en todo ese tiempo y ahora le llegaba su recompensa...

* * *

Después de un atareado día en el cual aparte de recibir la aceptación de Kuu sama y hacer una pequeña mudanza de su apartamento al de Ren aun con las quejas de Shotaro (las cuales fueron facilmente eludidas con otro six de cervezas...) Kyoko se encontraba finalmente instalada en su nuevo hogar, facilmente podía decir que se encontraba exhausta de un día tan agitado, por lo que se hecho en el sillón tan pronto termino de subir su bolsa, Ren ya se había encargado se subir las cosas grandes, cosa que Kyoko agradeció infinitamente recordandose a si misma cocinarle algo en compensación al dia siguiente, se acomodo mejor para adormecerse y tratar de descansar pero el peso de alguien la detuvo, sonrió ligeramente.

-Supongo que el concepto de descanso en esta casa sera imposible no...?- Ren sonrió dulcemente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza por detras, Kyoko se dejo consentir unos minutos pero despues de cinco lo miro algo cansada-...enserio me canso este día...- Ren sonrió.

-Lo se...me hiciste tener una bronca tremenda con papa...creo que iba a desheredarme...- Ren sonrio al observar como Kyoko se inclinaba hacia el pidiendo disculpas una y otras vez, despues de calmarla y rodear la de la cintura con un brazo recargando la en su pecho ella se tranquilizo considerablemente-...al menos lo que dijiste lo convenció por completo...- La chica se ruborizo considerablemente.

-Escucharon todo cierto...?- Ren asintió con una risita y Kyoko se tapo la cara aun roja-...que vergüenza! debi sonar como una desesperada...- El pelinegro sonrió negando con la cabeza y subiéndole los ánimos.

-De hecho no...casi lo hiciste llorar de emoción...- Kyoko solto una risita mas tranquila, de pronto se dio cuenta de que Ren estaba bastante cerca de ella con la sonrisa del emperador de la noche-...por cierto tu dijiste algo acerca de cuanto te quería...?- Ante esto Kyoko sintio un beso ligero en los labios y al separarse el la abordo con una sonrisa angelical- te amo...nunca vuelvas a dudar de eso, de acuerdo...?- Kyoko asintio en una risita y Ren la vio mas serio que antes-...en serio nunca vuelvas a hacerlo, es ofensivo...- Kyoko asintió algo apenada.

-Lo siento...aun me es difícil de creer que alguien tan perfecto como tu quiera estar conmigo pero...se que vas a convencerme tarde o temprano!- Ren asintió besándola de nuevo con una sonrisa, despues de algunos arrumacos cariñosos Kyoko se separo de el algo sonrosada recordando algo curioso-...escuche que le dijiste a Kuu algo de una celebración...- Ren asintio jugueteando con su cabello.

-Asi es...va a hacerte una fiesta mañana junto a algunas amitades nuestras y un amigo suyo llamado Lory quien personalmente quizo encargarse de la celebración de compromiso...- Kyoko lo vio aturdida.

-Cual celebración de compromiso...? Tu nunca...- Ren sonrió maliciosamente mientras abría su collar dejando ver un hermoso anillo de plata que contenia la gema rosa del interior, Kyoko se sorprendio ligeramente-...pero...?-

-Supuse que jamas aceptarías comprometerte conmigo hasta obtener la aprobación de papa y creí que nos demorariamos un poco mas en eso, por lo tanto me adelante un poco...- Ren le puso el anillo sonriendo y kyoko entrelazo sus dedos con los de el-...te queda precioso...-

-Lo se...y pensaste en todo como siempre...ahora que lo pienso merezco vengaza... te dare una gran sorpresa uno de estos dias...definitivamente me vengare!- Ren sonrio besándola mientras la cargaba ala cama, ciertamente había sido un día cansado.

-Puedes decirme que esperas una preciosa niña...- Kyoko nego ligeramente asustada y sonrojada.

-Creo que me referia a otro tipo de sorpresa...-

-Enserio que me gustaria una sorpresa como esa...- Kyoko sonrió avergonzada ante su insistencia.

-Me lo pensare algun dia...-

-Bien estare preparado...

-Supongo que encontrare la forma de sorprenderte del todo...- Ren ya no dijo nada mas, se limito a abrazarla mientras se adormecia y Kyoko lo acompañaba, la pelirroja sonrió enteramente cansada mientras suspira con alivio, no habia por que apresurar las cosas, tenia toda una vida para decidirlo...

* * *

Bueno DE VERDAD, DE VERDA, DE VERDAD! Espero que les haya gustado y si ven el final abierto espero opiniones por si quieres un epilogo, esta en sus reviews la decision, lamento si la escena de "La primera" noche es demasiado explicita pero no la crei propia del contexto del fic hasta ahora, quiza en un futuro lejano haga hitoria con un contenido mas humano, por ahora me esforze en terminar esta, son las 10:38 3 de diciembre del 2010, gracias por leerme y dejarme hacerlos viajar a mi imaginacion con estas historias!


End file.
